Thank you for the Venom
by YukiYumena
Summary: Bella is a vampire that feeds on Vampire venom. Edward is a vampire that understands her. Alice is an energetic pixie-like vampire and the best friend of both of them. But now all is romance and friendship, mistery and a little angst to be expected.
1. Prologue: Where do I stand?

**Hi, everyone! I know I haven't posted anything in a really long time, but I really had a LOT going on in my life… Well, I still do, but I had to post this story! For the MA readers that are about to kill me for not posting the other side-stories, I can't tell you when I'll be able to get back to them since they make me go back to the awful months I spent dealing with serious family issues. I hope I'll be able to get back to it soon… But for now, I hope you'll enjoy this story that I had ****begun planning while I was still writing MA!**

**This chapter is dedicated to me, since I'm so happy I'll have my article published! *-***

******-******

**CHECK MY PROFILE FOR THE CLOTHES****' LINKS.**

******-******

Prologue – BPOV

I don't know what happened before, but in my first memory I was walking in the woods. I was somewhere in the State of Washington, something I would figure out later. I could hear a lot of things and know how distant to me they were, I could feel the ground. I could see things a normal human couldn't.

I didn't know who I was or what I was. I didn't even know how to speak. I knew what I was thinking, but I don't know if I was thinking in any known language.

My throat began to burn as I heard some animals passing by. I didn't think when I hunted them. I didn't think when I drank their blood. I just thought how awful it was, but kept drinking anyway. I was too thirsty to care about taste.

I finished with three coyotes quickly and my thirsty was eased, but didn't vanish. I heard a voice coming from a distant place. It was a male voice. My throat burned again, so I followed the voice.

There was a man that seemed to be just like me. My throat ached for him. I aimed for his throat just like I had done with the coyotes and he didn't bleed. He was really pale and seemed to have the same abilities I had, but I was stronger and I wanted his blood. Well, not really blood, but at the time I thought it was blood. I didn't know yet, but I was turned into a vampire. Not a common vampire, I had become a vampire that would feed on others vampire's venom.

Why do you have to chop and burn vampires in order to kill them? A vampire exists thanks to the venom that is inserted in his (or her) blood system. The venom attacks the blood and turns it into venom, that's why a vampire needs blood. The venom is what keeps the vampires alive and that's why you have to burn him. You burn the venom, you kill the vampire. Chopping is just to make it easier to burn.

Only a few vampires know where the venom is accumulated. It's in a small second heart that is located inside the original heart. It does beat, but it's soundless. The venom runs through the body and accumulates in the mouth too.

Why is a vampire cold then? Because the venom is ice cold, if the venom didn't run inside the vampires' bodies, all of us would be even colder. Since the venom run through our veins, it gets a little hotter.

I feed on the venom, but no other vampire I've ever met can do it too. The venom makes me stronger and it allows me to steal some special abilities, but not all of them.

I didn't know any of this at the time, but when he didn't bleed I knew I had to attack the back of his neck and suck from there. I drained him completely and he died. That was the first time I killed one of my kind.

The only word that escaped the lips of the dying creature was 'Bella'. I liked that word and decided that it would become my name. I spent a few months in the woods, avoiding contact with beings that looked like me. It wasn't right to kill them just to ease my thirst. I would only force myself to drink animal blood, my eyes soon changing from burgundy to a strange mix of amber and emerald green. I began to feel lonely after some time and decided to search for someone that could explain what was happening to me, who I was and what I was supposed to do.

That was when I met Alphonse. He was spending the weekend away from his home and found me. He is a dark skinned, bulky and tall man. His deep burgundy eyes had me worried at first. He had the same eye color of the man I killed. His scent was totally different, but at the same time it was too similar. I wanted his blood, but didn't want to kill him.

"You seem confused, young lady." He said. I couldn't understand what he meant, but I memorized it anyways.

I looked at him helplessly.

"You don't speak English?" He asked in understanding. I still couldn't understand what he was saying, but his eyes were talking to me, so I shook my head. He pointed to himself and told me his name. "I'm Alphonse."

"Bella." I said pointing to myself, feeling stupid for not being able to talk.

Somehow I could ignore the burn in my throat and actually stay at the same place he was. I felt like I had made a friend and it was strange since I knew him for less than an hour.

"You definitely need new clothes." He said pointing to what I was wearing.

When I was turned I was wearing a blue dress, but the coyotes almost destroyed it, trying to save their lives. So I got the clothes the vampire I killed was wearing. The black pants were already shorts (I had to cut it after a while) and the black shirt was also ripped into a top. At the time that kind of clothes weren't acceptable.

Alphonse took me to his house and taught me how to speak. I was able to master the language in one month. I was like a younger sister to him and he was my big brother. I was really lucky to have him. I also had the coolest big sister, his mate Annette. She is almost as tall as he is, but she is lean. Her hair is dark brown and her burgundy eyes seem to always glow in happiness. I think the most beautiful sight of a vampire is when the sun touches Olive toned skin and I found that out when I saw Annette under the sunlight for the first time.

They liked to live with the humans, even though their thirst burned for their blood. Their burgundy eyes were never a problem since Alphonse had the ability to make humans think the way he suggested them to think.

"Bella, are you ready for our trip?" He asked me.

"Must we hunt now?" I asked back, from my room.

"You can stay at home, but we'd like you to come with us. Since we are hunting for adventurers, you could hunt some animals too." Annette told me smiling.

"Fine." I nodded and we left.

In the woods we found a newborn girl. Just like me she couldn't remember her past. She only knew her name was Alice. Alice was tiny and had butterscotch eyes, her long hair was the exact contrast of her skin, ebony black and silky white. Just like a cute fairy. She could speak perfectly and we easily considered her part of the coven. She was never really part of us, though. I mean, she loved us and she became my best-friend, but she knew her place wasn't with us. She left us a few years later, promising to keep contact.

Years passed and I decided it was my time to leave too. I lived just fine within the human society, since my throat didn't burn for their blood and my green eyes allowed me to fit in easily.

My eyes would always be butterscotch or green, depending on what I fed. I already could feed on vampire venom and find the will to not kill him or her.

Years continued to flow and the new millennium wasn't so new anymore.

I was at my favorite sunny city, Rio. This city attracted me in a way I couldn't explain. I had to go to Brazil at least once a year to spend a month there. I would spend my days in a small foggy mountain city called Teresópolis and the nights at Rio. I loved to spend the nights looking into the ocean at the Ipanema beach. I loved hiking at the Serra dos Orgãos National Park in Teresópolis. These two cities made me feel at home. I knew I wasn't Brazilian, but the peace I felt whenever I was in Brazil was unique. I had to keep going back at least once every four or five years.

It was already dark and Rio kept pulsing like the cosmopolitan city that it is. It looked as if I chose a bad day to go to the Ipanema beach and relax. September the 7th is Brazil's Independence Day, a holiday the Cariocas (people born in Rio) spent at the beach. Obviously I didn't remember that it was that day, I found it hard to keep a track of the calendar when I wasn't at school. The beach had a lot of young couples and groups of young friends. Their conversations were loud and animated. Some would sigh and remember of the class they would have the following day, others were already planning to skip school and surf first thing in the morning. I wanted to laugh, but I also didn't want to attract attention to me.

They made me decide that it was already time to return to school. I had finished my major in English Literature a few months ago and the vacation had done me good, but it was already time to go back to the purgatory that was High School. I don't know how old I was when I was turned, but Alphonse said it was between 16 and 19 years old. Due to my body built I hardly could pass as a 15 year old, but could pretend to be no older than 26, so I kept the routine of going to High School, then College. I almost never could work, because I seem too young. Of course, from time to time I would pretend to be older by wearing more conservative clothes and make up, but people would still say I had a child's face. The same day I arranged my return to the US. I still had to decide where to this time.

_North definitely, but exactly where? _I thought as the plane ascended to the sky.

North was a place the peaceful vampires usually chose, it was where they could hide their true self better since the high latitude made the climate colder and the sun appears during a smaller part of the day. It quantity of vampires was a problem to me, since their venom was way too mouth-watering for me to resist, but I had already stayed in way too many cities of the peaceful South and had no intention of going to that hell that it was in the other Southern States. Humans were so much easier to deal with. Their blood was almost as non-appealing as the animal's. I could drink it, but I would have to force myself to drink it, something I would never do.

_It's already too sad that I kill animals to live. I couldn't do it with humans too._ I thought sadly.

As soon as I got to US, I went to meet Alphonse in Portland. When I got to his office I was assaulted by Annette's arms hugging me welcome, her smell making my mouth water.

"Bella, we missed you so much!" She stated happily.

"Hi, Annette." I said shortly and stopped breathing.

"Oh, you're hungry, right?" She asked, already knowing me way too well. She looked into my black eyes, removed her arms and walked back to her desk. "Sorry, I didn't mean to torture you, I just felt your smell when you got out of the elevator and…"

"Annette, it's fine!" I interrupted her never ending apologize. "I'm happy you came to greet me first thing, it's been a long time since we last saw each other and I missed you too."

She smiled kindly.

"So, how was Rio?" She asked and then said before allowing me to tell her. "Alphonse got some venom for you, let's get that first."

"That's a good idea." I said, but didn't move toward the door.

"Don't worry, he's alone." She told me and knocked the door. "We're coming in."

"Please do." Alphonse said as Annette opened the door.

"Hi, Alphonse." I greeted as I entered his office. It was just like it had been in the last few decades. Burgundy walls, Persian sand colored carpets, a few diplomas and paints hung in the walls, a few bookshelves filled with economy books. On his desk were a latest generation computer and a notepad by its side. His black leather chair was also still the same and sitting on it was my tall and bulky dark skinned and burgundy eyed big brother. He smiled happily and hushed to my side.

"Bella! Rio must've been good this time, you're a month later than normal." He said and laughed. At the beginning he didn't like the idea of me visiting tropical-sunny countries and thought I liked to torment him by going, but after some time he just thought it was, like everything in me, strange and funny. "Came for new papers?"

"Yes." I replied shortly, two vampires in my condition was a hard thing to handle.

"Seems like you could use some venom, right?" He asked still laughing. I just nodded in reply.

He opened his special fridge and threw one of the special designed bottles for me to catch. These bottles conserved the venom for months and were life savers that I couldn't live without.

"The venom this time is free." He told me and the two of us smirked.

I drained the content of the bottle in a second and could already notice the difference. It was newborn venom, the strongest of all. For starters, I could already talk and breathe at ease even in the presence of the two vampires.

"Some newborn vampire was stupid enough to hunt here?" I asked smirking.

"You know I don't mind hunting here, but creating havoc and giving the Volturi an excuse for coming here is something I can't accept!" He said seriously. "Two of them, they killed eight girls in a week."

"At least created a pattern?" I asked. Victims of vampires were normally labeled victims of serial killers or devil's worshippers.

"Yeah, they killed only pretty high school girls." He said and then added as Annette glared. "Of course, pretty for human's standards or that was what the newspaper called them."

"I see." I said doing my best not to laugh. "Well, I'm happy I got some venom for free."

"From what you looked like when you came in, I must assume that you were feeding on animal blood again…" He said in a depressed tone. "You know how that is way below your needs, Bella."

"Yes, it's even below human's blood, but it can ease my thirst for a while and I'd rather that than attacking humans or vampires." I replied the same way I have always replied.

"I know, I know." He sighed.

"Business time, Alphonse." I told him. "How's my money going?"

"I was able to make your savings grow a bit, but not like you would've done it." He told me. "You know I take good care of your money, but I think you handle things better than me with your computer games."

"Data analysis programs." I corrected him.

"Did you already take the amount to pay for the new bottles?" I asked.

"Yes, but not for the papers, since I don't know where you're going now." He said in his business like tone, his eyes glued on the computer's screen.

"High school… I think it's time again." I told him and sighed.

"Fine, so how old this time?" He asked.

"I think seventeen is fine." I said, he typed the information.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Good question…" I replied thoughtfully. "I thought about it on the plane, but couldn't decide on anywhere, but probably somewhere in the state Washington."

"Washington?" He asked. "Then why don't you go to Forks?"

"Forks?" I asked back raising one of my eyebrows.

"I saw the town on the news the other day and it's said to be the rainiest town in the US." He told me simply.

"I don't really like the rain, but this Forks will do." I said and then added. "I remembered my last name, I think. My name this time will be Bella Swan."

"Good." He said, typing it down. "Which car do you want this time?"

"I thought you received my e-mail telling about my newest purchase…" I told him smiling hugely. "I'll get it tomorrow, it's a Mitsubishi Eclipse!"

"Nice…" He said smiling back at my choice. "Which color?"

"Maizen blue pearl." I replied.

"Suits you." They both agreed.

"Thanks." I said.

I looked over his desk as he worked and noticed something missing. Alphonse noticed I was confused about something.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He and Annette asked.

"I don't see your new wedding picture here." I told them.

"Oh!" The two said at the same time.

"Tell her, Anne." He asked lovingly.

"We were getting tired of getting married every two years, so now we only get married once in every decade." She said happily, her smile bigger than normal.

"Yeah, it would become monotonous, right? And marriage is a special occasion." I agreed, Annette nodding.

"It ends up losing its meaning." Alphonse said.

"Anyway…" Annette said, changing topics. "You'll spend some time with us, before leaving right?"

"I guess I could spend a day or two…" I replied as always.

"Definitely two." Annette and Alphonse said at the same time as always.

The three of us laughed. I had missed them terribly, the two of them were at the same time my parents and the older brother and sister I never knew if I had.

We decided to hit a club and dance a bit. Annette made sure we stopped at her favorite dress store before going out and bought a red and black dégradé bandage dress for herself and a black and dark blue dress for me. Then we went to a shoe store to buy a cute pair of fringed blue ballerinas and a pair of red calf boots. We made a quick stop at their house to change and get the accessories that would go with the clothes. She got a red belt style leather watch and a pair of earrings that had black stone and golden ivy around it, with three small diamonds in each. I found in my suitcase a white gold bracelet that had small diamonds all over it and decided to use it along with my white gold with diamond and blue sapphire drops earring. She made my make up and hers, claiming I had to learn to do my own make up someday.

_As if I wanted to learn how to torture myself. _I thought unhappily.

We made it to the club in time to see a line forming. We would never stay in a line as long as Alphonse was with us. Just a few words and we would be the most celebrated guests.

"I think that waiter will pass his number to you in a few minutes, Bella." Annette said giggling.

"Humans…" I sighed. It was strange how human males seemed to feel attracted to me. I turned them down quickly and was made fun by Alphonse who insisted it was already time for me to find a mate.

We danced all night long.

******-******

**CHECK MY PROFILE FOR THE CLOTHES****' LINKS.**

******-******

**Well, I must admit I'm really nervous about this story… I really like it and was able to finally find some time to write it. I have already finished writing the next four chapters and began writing the 5****th****. I'll post them once a day if I can. This one I'm posting to celebrate my first article that is going to be published! *-* That's right, I'll have an article published in a magazine about International Law!!! *-* Hard work is soooooo worthy! *-***

**Anyways… Liked? Hated? Please do tell me!**


	2. Chapter 01: Annoying family, beloved sis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but Alphonse and Annette are all mine! ^~ I also don't own Rio, but it owns me! =P **

**Hi, everyone! It's me again! I'd like to thank for the reviews I got so far and I hope my dear readers will like this story just like they liked MA!^^ I know I had a lot of things to say… I right now I can't really remember any of them… LOL Oh! No one asked this yet, but I planned this story before choosing its name! It was after writing the prologue that the title of the My Chemical Romance's song came to my mind! LOL I love the "3 cheers for sweet revenge"! *-***

**Anyways… This chapter is dedicated to my parents, because guess what… Wednesday they'll be celebrating their 25****th**** Wedding Anniversary! *-* They'll go on a 2****nd**** honeymoon while I'm in charge of the house and my two dears sisters (*cough*brats*cough*)!**

******-******

**Outfits' links = Check my profile**

******-******

Chapter One – BPOV

On the following day I got my baby car and bought a few clothes, a new laptop, a sleeping bag, toiletries, basic kitchen utensils and china. I wouldn't use the utensils or the china, but living among humans I had a secret to keep. Alphonse called his inventor and made him adjust my mini-fridge to be able to stock my bottles filled with venom. The fridge would go on the passenger's seat. I had a total of bottles that would last for three or four months if I only fed from it, but I would balance my meals between venom and animal blood. This way, I would have venom stored for any emergency.

After my two-days stay in Portland, I left to Forks. It took me about a few hours to get through the around 250 miles. I easily found the house Alphonse bought for me. It was a two store small lavender house, with a lovely green (also small) garden that would soon be filled with wild flowers. I liked it even better because it was the last house in the street and it had woods as one of my neighbors. The real state agent's car was already parked in front of the house, so it meant I would have my house just for me sooner than I thought. I parked my car inside the garage which was already opened and waiting for me. The garage was the only demand I had. I wouldn't let my baby outside in this rainy town.

"Miss Swan?" A small tanned woman asked.

"Yes, I'm Bella Swan." I nodded, offering my hand, covered in a leather glove.

She shook my hand and smiled a professional smile. I could see she noticed the low temperature of the leather glove, but was professional enough not to comment about it.

"It's a shame you came to live here by yourself." She said as she showed me the house. "It's also sad that the only house we have available and that met with your requirements had no furniture."

I had to control myself in order not to laugh. My only requirement really was the garage.

"Don't worry, Miss…" I looked at her credential, 'Laila'. "Miss Laila, I'll meet my parents in Seattle this weekend and I'll buy all I need."

Alphonse and Annette were my parents this time, but it was only a diversion telling her that, something to make them gossip in my favor, to make me look more normal. It was strange enough that I had come live in this small town all by myself.

"You should do that, Miss Swan." She smiled kindly.

When she finished the tour, she gave me the keys and the papers leaving right after.

"Finally." I said stretching more out of habit than of need.

I unloaded my suitcases, the mini-fridge and the other things and arranged them. The last box contained the pictures of my family, as I always said anywhere I went. The pictures I would take every time I went somewhere I allowed Annette to keep.

I hung on the walls pictures of me at the last wedding of Alphonse and Annette, pictures of my last vacation in Rio. Some pictures with me in a beach during a sunny day, these ones edited using photoshop just to give me pictures of me in the daylight. Normal people took pictures more often during day, people that didn't like sunlight would sometimes be forced to face it. I would fall into the second, this way if I ever had guests they wouldn't suspect anything. I had one with my tiny fairy best-friend Alice, Annette had found it recently and made a copy for me. She said I could tell my guests that it was a picture taken during a costume party, themed the New Deal age.

Until I bought the furniture, I would "sleep" in the living room so I placed my sleeping bag there. I went upstairs to place my toiletries in the bathroom and was happy to notice again that I had a bathtub. I would use it as soon as I finished dealing with the other things I needed to arrange. I went down again and began placing the china inside the cabinets and the utensils inside the drawers. The mini-fridge was placed in a corner of the living room, near my sleeping bag. I would die before anyone destroyed my venom supply. After placing the fridge, I placed my laptop bag right by my sleeping bag's side. Then I moved to the clothes, quickly placing them inside the closets of my future room. When I finished all the first moving in, I looked around and liked very much the result. A human would still think of it as a strange home, but it would be accepted considering my situation.

As I had promised myself, I took a long and delicious bath, changing into my favorite pajama when I was done. I brushed my teeth and went downstairs. I looked at the clock and it was already 10:30 pm, I wasn't surprised since I did all in human speed. I went inside my sleeping bag and began meditating, the closest thing to sleeping a vampire could do. Eyes closed and tuning every sound out, allowing my mind to wander until it reached nothingness. I set the alarm clock on my cell phone to 7 o'clock, knowing I wouldn't need it but doing it anyway.

_First day of class, here I come. _I thought with fake enthusiasm.

I got up around 6 and looked at the front window. It was a foggy day, but it made me worry. I would need to buy curtains that kept the sunlight light out.

_Maybe after school._I thought, already planning to tour around the town if my car didn't stand out too much at school.

I went to the closet and searched for a cloth to wear on my first day. I ended up deciding on a grey wool and silk blended sweater with a belted black jacket. Dark blue curvy jeans pants with a pair of lace up ankle boots. A pair of silver lace earrings and my black nike watch. I got dressed after taking a shower and blowing my hair dry. I filled my black leather backpack with school material and went to my car. In less than five minutes I was at school, with spare time.

_Well done, Bella! _I thought angrily even knowing I drove slowly and would be there even sooner if I hadn't.

I parked my car in a safe area and went to the main office. There, a kind and curious woman gave me my schedule, papers for the teachers to sign and for me to return to her by the end of the day. I was searching for my first classroom when I caught a scent that made me shiver.

_Vampires? It's hardly possible, but I'll have to look into the matter…_ I thought worriedly.

The bell rang just as I got to my first class, World History. The teacher signed my paper and allowed me to get a seat at the back of the class, a place I liked very much due to the difficulty my classmates would have to stare at me.

The classes' levels were really easy to keep up with even without paying attention to what was being said. During the changes of class some guys would come to speak to me, the bolder ones to ask me out. Being polite and faking shyness I refused each invitation.

It was lunch time and I had just entered the cafeteria when I was assaulted by the divine smell of vampire venom. It took me less than a second to find the source.

_ALICE! _I shouted in my head and she wasn't alone. There were other four vampires with her. _One of them must be Jasper…_ The random thought crossed my mind.

Alice came dancing gracefully in my direction and I didn't know if I wanted to hug my best friend or strangle her. The other vampires must've known about me because they seemed tense. It was like I would ever kill Alice and in front of a crowded cafeteria. Ridiculous!

"Hi, Bella!" My fairy like friend said and then hugged me. "I missed you."

She was just like she when we lived together, energetic and lovely, even though her style had changed. Her hair was short and spiky. She actually learned how to wear pants, something she used to say wasn't pretty in a woman. But now she was wearing long and lean dark jeans pants with a pink silk bow knitted sweater and pink ankle boots.

"I see Annette made you do some shopping. I loved your choice for today, you look even more beautiful than normal." She complimented.

I would've blushed if I was a human, but I focused on something that crossed my mind.

"So you were the one who told Alphonse about Fork!" I accused.

"We may have had a conversation…" She said with a cute smile.

"Since when did you get tired of your Coven?" I asked smirking.

"Family." She corrected before continuing. "I'll never get tired of them, I love them, but I missed you so much."

"Alice…" I sighed.

"Everyone is looking at us, let's sit." She pleaded pointing to her table.

I looked at her like she was the craziest vampire I've ever seen (probably not really off the mark).

"You look well fed, you won't do anything to them I'm sure." She said in a low tone only I could hear.

I nodded slowly and we went to her table.

"Was that also you?" I asked in the same low tone.

"I just helped a friend, by telling him where to find the garbage that needed to be eliminated." She replied with an angelic smile.

Alice's family was sitting in a round table with only two chairs available. One by a honey blond guy left side and another by his right. Alice took the place by the left and pointed to the other chair.

"You'll sit by Edward's side." Alice chirped and I looked at the bronze haired guy she was pointing to as I sat. "I'll begin the introductions! This is my very first friend and the most special of us that I ever met, Bella."

"Alice is exaggerating." I said as looked down.

"I'm not." She said and then continued. "This handsome southern gentleman is my Jasper!"

I could see she was proud of him and thankful for his existence. It was to find him that she left us. I felt warm as I looked at the glances there shared.

"I'm so happy to be able to finally meet you, Alice would tell me about you non-stop and she hadn't even met you yet!" I said and laughed a little.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, Bella." He stated smiling kindly. Jasper was really handsome, tall and strong, but I could see that he was really from the south. The bites were easy to see, a lot of them. He fought just like Alice had told me. That moment I knew that she was his guiding light as he was hers.

"I'm Emmett!" The Bulky, dark haired vampire by Alice said proudly. "And this beauty here is my Rose." He showed his model like mate.

"The name is Rosalie." The blonde explained smiling.

"You're so beautiful." I said amazed by how even vampires had different beauty levels and how she seemed to be above all of them. "Rose is a good comparison."

She seemed to glow even more when she heard my words.

"The one by your right side is Edward." Alice explained. "We are the Cullens!"

"I think she should leave." The bronze haired vampire said in blank tone. His velvet voice made me look at him almost smiling instead of angrily like I should've.

"Excuse me?" Alice glared at him.

"She is tense and unsure of her self-control." He explained. "No need to make her go through this just because you are selfish."

It was my turn to glare at him, I could take it if he wanted to be rude with me, but it was a completely different matter if he was going to say something about my best friend.

"You know nothing about nothing." I told him in an ice cold tone. "You don't ever call Alice selfish again! But I must admit you are right, I should leave. Its better than being by your side."

I stood up, not waiting for an answer and left the cafeteria. I went to the library. I was so angry that I wasn't even disturbed by the awful smell of the old dusty books.

"Are you lost?" A light brown haired girl asked worriedly.

"No, I'm not." I replied in the sweetest tone I could, I wouldn't allow myself to treat someone badly just because of a jerk I just met.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything like it." She apologized honestly, I could tell by her heart rhythm.

"Don't worry, you didn't offend me." I told her smiling a bit and offered my hand to her. "I'm Bella."

"Angela Weber." She replied as she shook, my once again covered in leather glove, hand. She smiled too, but seemed too aware of my hand's temperature.

"So, why aren't you at the cafeteria?" I asked in order to sidetrack her from my body's temperature.

"Why aren't you there?" She asked back giggling.

"Touché." I said and joined her giggling.

We talked during the rest of the break and I enjoyed it a lot. I felt the bronze haired guy's scent during the entire break and was pissed when I noticed that he decided to walk me to my next class, Advanced Biology.

"I don't wear contacts and I also don't kill them, so there's no need for you or your family to worry about me." I told him in a low whisper, knowing he would listen even if I had spoken in an even lower tone.

"Don't think so highly of yourself." He replied using the same voice volume. "I'm just going to my next class."

I stopped walking and he stopped too.

"Go on, I'll go to my class as soon as I can't see you anymore." I told him.

"Why should I do as you say?" He asked.

"Fine, it's not like you'll be able to follow me to my class anyway…" I said and looked at him smugly.

I would just feel smug for a couple of seconds, before I reached my class and of all the luck it was also Edward's. I grimaced and it was his turn to look smug. Things got even worse when I became Edward's lab partner, since he was the only one alone. My only luck was that it would be a theory class the whole day. I would lose my patience if I had to work with him. The hate one felt for the other was so strong that every time our skin came in contact with one another accidentally, I'd feel like I had received a shock. It was just like there was an electric current where our skin met. When the class ended, I got up quickly and left the room, in a fast human pace.

I ignored the Gym, where I should go next and walked into the woods. I began to run as soon as I was sure no human would be able to see me. I knew Alice's brother was following me and it made me feel even angrier and sad. He didn't have to keep treating me like a freak, I wouldn't do anything to anyone. My self control was and is good. When we were in a distance I knew no one would be able to hear me screaming I stopped and he stopped a few feet behind me.

"Why will you keep following me?" I shouted. "I don't prey on humans, I don't like or thirst for their blood! I have a good stock of venom right now and I've already learned to control myself and not kill vampires! I'm not a danger you need to keep an eye on! Ask Alice, she could see if I was going to do something!" I would've cried if I could. I felt like crying. "I didn't even know your family was here, I would've never moved in if I knew," I continued to shout.

I was still facing forward, but I could feel his gaze on my back. We remained there in silence until he decided to speak.

"I'm sorry." He said in a concerned tone.

"Forget it." I dismissed his apologize. "Let's just ignore each other until I can leave, ok?"

Silence filled the place again and I turned to look for the answer to my proposition in his eyes and to understand why he wouldn't reply.

"Alice will be sad if you leave." He said as he locked his eyes with mine.

"What do you want from me then?" I asked feeling a little funny as our eyes continued locked with each other.

"I don't know or understand it myself." He replied.

"I thought so…" I mumbled, shaking my head negatively and sighed. "You don't have to worry about Alice… Edward, right?" I asked and he nodded. "She knows it will be better for everyone, especially for your family, if I leave. I just can't do it one day after I got here."

"Are you always alone?" He asked with an expression I couldn't understand.

"No, no matter how far I travel or where I live, my friends will always be with me in my heart." I answered smiling faintly.

"But you are lonely." He stated, not ever paying attention when I made a face and began to disagree.

It made me so angry, the way he seemed to be speaking. He seemed sure of himself and it irritated me.

"So are you and you are always surrounded by your family." I spat.

"Excuse me?" He seemed surprised and I couldn't care less if I had hurt him, he had hurt me before I didn't do anything to him.

"Forget it, ok?" I said and turned to leave.

"What are you really thinking about?" He asked me, seeming way too nervous and eager to know.

"Exactly what I'm telling you." I told him, not being able to lie as I looked into his eyes. Before he could say anything else, I left.

******-******

**Outfits' links = Check my profile**

******-******

**I don't have much to say… I just wanted to thank my dear readers for giving this story a chance and for reviewing whenever they can!^^ You guys make things magically become better!^^**

**Anyway… Liked? Hated? Please do tell me!!! ^~**


	3. Chapter 02: Between wolves and bats

**Hi! \o/ I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!^^ To the MA readers I have some good news… I'm almost finishing the second chapter of Alice's twoshot side-story! I can't even believe that I'm almost finishing it… Writing it made me feel a little angst, but just for personal reasons and philosophies… (the reason why I couldn't work on it for such a long time) The story itself is very cute, I think!^^" Anyway…**

**This chapter is dedicated to my dearest reviewers! *-* I'm so happy to know my readers' thoughts!^^**

**I hope you'll like this one!**

******-******

**No outfits for this chapter!**

******-******

Chapter 02 - BPOV

I ran the fastest I could and was back near the Gym in no time. I used the excuse of being new and getting lost to be able to attend to the Gym class and get the final signature I needed. I couldn't stop thinking about my conversation with Edward during the whole class. I couldn't even understand why I was feeling so strange, but I knew it was his entire fault. When the class finally ended, I changed and got out of the Gym. As soon as I was out I felt Edward's scent, but could not see him at least. I just hoped he would leave me alone. I dropped the documents at the main office, like the secretary required and left without waiting for Alice or anyone else. I knew she would visit me later and I knew I needed it to be later.

At home I sat by my sleeping bag and opened my laptop bag, it didn't take me long to find what I wanted, my Nintendo DS. I began to play my new Final Fantasy game. It's not like I'm a gamer or anything like it, I just like to play a good RPG when something is bothering me and Edward was really bothering me. I had less than an hour of peace. I strong scent of wet dog came from my backyard. I saved my game and went outside through the back door.

"Show yourselves, I can smell you." I said in an even and neutral tone. "Who or what are you? Werewolves wouldn't be able to visit my house in the end of the afternoon, especially since we are not close to full moon."

A pack of six gigantic wolves appeared from the woods. They seemed to be staring at me, some even growling lowly. Their eyes showed me they were very aware of what I was. I was right, they weren't Children of the Moon, but that didn't matter. I eyed their fangs and wondered if they could hurt me badly.

"Can't you speak?" I asked and felt a little nostalgic. Long time ago, I was the one unable to speak.

The second wolf in size ran away as the others continued to stare at me. The biggest wolf, a black one, seemed to be curious about something. I waited.

"We can talk, Bloodsucker!" A deep male voice said coming from the path the wolf had ran away before. He came into view and I saw that he was tall and strong, a Native American wearing only black shorts in a temperature of 5ºC.

"Shape-shifters then…" I whispered to myself as I noticed his scent was just like the others, wet dog.

He seemed angry, but managing to keep a cool expression (just barely).

"Well, whatever…" I said. "You changed to your human form, so I assume you wish to talk."

"Leave!" He ordered.

"I don't like people telling me what to do." I told him in a very serious tone and then smiled as I continued. "Anyway, I don't think I introduced myself, sorry for the poor manners. I'm Bella, please I don't really like to be called a bloodsucker so call me by my name."

My answer seemed to break a little of his mask and I could see he was losing control of his anger.

"How should I address you, Mr. Wolf?" I asked trying to keep things in a polite atmosphere.

The wolves looked confused at each other.

"Jacob." He replied hesitantly.

"Jacob, got it." I replied smiling. "Back to business, I'm sorry but I won't leave until the end of the school year. I have rules I'm forced to follow even if I don't want to. We can't allow people to suspect of ours secrets, this would bring a lot of problems for both you wolves and my kind."

"We'll have to finish you if you insist on staying here." He said in a hard tone. "We'll kill you before you kill one of the poor citizens."

"Oh, so that's what this is all about." I sighed and nodded in understanding. "Look at my eyes and feel my scent, human blood does not interest me the least. These green eyes are proof that I feed on vampire venom mainly."

"Mainly?" Jacob asked raising an eyebrow.

"I feed on animal blood from time to time. Vampire venom is a delicacy that I normally buy from my supplier and it's not always that he has people willing to help him acquiring a stock."

They looked uneasy.

"Oh, but don't worry. This time I have enough for a quite a few months." I said, but then remembered the coven that also lived in town and added bitterly. "It seems like I'll really need my stock, since this town is so filled with vampires."

"You really… Kill vampires?" Jacob asked surprised.

"Not necessarily. I'm already able to control myself and stop before killing if I want to." I said seriously and then added smirking. "I can also steal venom through mouth to mouth contact." They made hilarious disgusted faces and I laughed before finishing. "Or so a friend told me, I never tried it myself."

They still had disgust clear in their eyes when the biggest wolf left.

"He'll speak with you." Jacob told me.

"He's the leader, right?" I asked.

Jacob nodded and explained. "We call him the Alpha."

"I'm Sam." The voice that belonged to the Alpha said coming from inside the woods.

When he came to view I could notice that just like Jacob, he was a Native American. Also, just like Jacob, he was only wearing navy blue shorts.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said smiling, but he didn't reply.

"It really seems like you present no threat to humans, so we'll allow you to stay. We hope we won't regret our decision, but if we ever have any reason to doubt you… We'll finish you in seconds." Sam said and extended his hand to me, as if sealing a deal.

"I would never do anything that would make Alice move away and I also would never betray the trust you, who barely know me, placed on me." I told him seriously and then added with a smile. "I'm sorry I can't invite you inside and serve you something. I'm still settling in and don't have a fridge yet…"

"Don't worry, I don't think they would want to go in." Jacob said pointing to the other wolves.

"I'm sorry anyway." I replied.

"We hope you'll keep your word." Sam said and nodded to the wolves.

They left immediately and I went inside my house being immediately assaulted by Alice's scent.

"Why weren't the books right and a vampire could only enter your house if you invited it in?" I whispered then said a little louder. "Alice, when you visit someone you usually knock on the door, waits for the person to open the door and invite you in before you enter."

"Are you alright, Bella?" She asked seeming really worried.

"I'm fine." I told her honestly and then asked. "Why? Did you see something happening to me?"

"No, that's why I was worried." She explained. "I was looking into your future, to make sure you'd stay… Oh, cut the glaring!" She said angrily as I glared fiercely, I hated when she kept tabs on my future.

"Go on." I told her.

"Well, I was looking into your future, when it suddenly vanished." She said a little frustrated. "That only happens when the dogs are involved! I came here worried about what they might have tried to do with you."

"You came for nothing, Alice. We just talked." I told her in a serious tone. "I'm not a threat to both humans and wolves. To vampires on the other hand, I'm a real threat. Vampires should keep their distance from me."

"Is that a message you want me to pass to Edward?" She asked.

"Yes, to Edward and to your whole family." I told her smiling. "Tell them to stay away me, for their own sakes."

"Bella, you are my family too." She said making her big puppy eyes.

I looked away before replying. "I'm not a Cullen, Alice and I don't want you to split yourself to be with me and with them." I turned back to her and smiled sadly.

She also smiled sadly as we felt the scents of the Cullens approaching. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and two others that I hadn't met before. My throat burned with desire.

"Take them away, Alice!" I pleaded. "Even without feeling thirsty, so many vampires together…"

"Sorry." She apologized as she left.

"Never mind, it's good to at least see there are people who care so much about you." I whispered to the nothingness of my empty house.

I changed to my pajama and lay on my sleeping back, staring at the ceiling. I knew I wouldn't feel better shouting or sobbing, the hollow inside wouldn't vanish. Edward was right, I was alone and lonely. I hated him so much for being able to see right through my carefully made mask so easily.

The rest of the week was uneventful. I could feel their scent all over the school, but almost never saw them. The only exception was Edward, since we were lab partners. As we were still having theory classes, no need for words exchange. The weekend came, but I decided to postpone my trip to Seattle. I really wasn't in the mood for shopping. I would say that my parents had to take care of a business issue that came up and postponed the trip to the following weekend.

"Please, Jasper, could you tell me the name of the mother of your family?" I asked on Sunday night, as I got downstairs.

"Her name is Esme." He replied.

"Esme…" I repeated and he nodded. "Well then, didn't Esme teach any of you that breaking into someone's house is a felony?"

"I'm sorry." He said, but not really meant it. I could see he had something on his mind that was far more important to him. "I need to ask something of you."

"Go ahead." I said, worried that something might have happened to Alice.

"Don't ignore Alice's presence." He pleaded and I laughed. "I'm serious, Alice was so happy about your arrival. She missed you a lot."

"Jasper, may I ask you a question?" I asked and he nodded. "How do you think Alice would feel if I accidentally killed you or any other of the Cullens? How would you feel about it?" I smiled.

I knew he would understand me better than any of the Cullens I had met so far. I could see what the scent of human blood did to him. He just stared at me for a while and then nodded in understanding.

"It's not that I don't love her or that I don't want to be near her. It's quite the opposite. Because I regard her as my best friend, I must be away from the ones she loves the most." I confessed and sighed. "Now I think you'd better leave, she must be worried sick about you being here. She knows I wouldn't do anything to her mate, but she loves you far too much to take the risk. Please, go to her."

"You're as kind as she always told me you were." He left right after saying those words.

I waited for him to leave and got out through the back door. I wandered through the woods running. I smelt salty water not far from where I was and decided to go look at the sea. Soon I was being followed by the wolves.

_I must've entered their territory._ I wondered and then said out loud. "I'm just going to the beach." Even I was surprised how the words came out almost as sobs.

One of the wolves stopped tracking me, but I paid no attention to who it was. I just kept running until I reached the beach. I sat on the white sand and kept looking to the horizon where the sky and the sea became one.

"Are you the pack's diplomat, Jacob?" I asked but didn't avert my eyes from the horizon.

"La Push is our land, Bella." He said in a worried tone, completely ignoring my question. "You were lucky we were the ones who detected you." He stated probably referring to him and Sam.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to see the ocean so badly…" I told him in an apologetic tone. "I didn't know I wasn't supposed to come here, you didn't say it last time."

"Why do you seem to be in so much pain?" A voice, I recognized it as belonging to Sam, asked.

"Never mind, it's not like something someone would be able to understand." I tried to dismiss the conversation.

"Try us." Jacob pleaded and I couldn't understand why they were being so nice to me.

"This thing I am may end up hurting the people I care about." I explained and felt both Sam and Jacob tensing so I explained better. "The vampire people I care about. It's like I have to keep myself restrained and even the slightest mistake may end up ruining my friend's life."

"I understand you better than you may think possible." Sam said and sighed. I heard him sitting a few feet behind me, just as Jacob sat by my side.

"Thank you." I whispered and sobbed a little. "Thanks, both of you."

"We are just talking no need to…" Sam began, but a loud growl interrupted him. He immediately stood up, as did Jacob and I. "It seems like your friends are worried about you! Let me take off first, so I can transform and access the situation."

Jacob and I nodded and left when Jacob said we already could. We all ran.

"We have a treaty with the Cullens, they may never cross to our lands if they don't want to start a war." Jacob explained as we ran. "I hope your friends didn't forget that, because many of us will only keep the peaceful relation due to the treaty."

"I hope they are not stupid enough to break it then." I said.

We got to the place Jacob told me was the border and to my surprise it was Edward the one waiting for me, leaning on his shiny silver Volvo that I would always see at school. Sam was already there and already back to the human form. The wolves made way for me to go to him.

_Stupid shinny Volvo owner!_ I thought angrily. _I did he come? It's not like I'm something but a threat to his happy perfect family to him!_

"Go, Bella. The pack is on the edge here, if it takes longer there's no telling what would happen." Sam reasoned, he also seemed to be having a hard time dealing with his temper though he was a lot better than the others.

"Do I also have to abide to the treaty? Am I not allowed to go the beach?" I asked feeling a little sad.

Sam thought for a second before replying. "You can come, however I would like you to come to the border every time you wish to go to La Push. Since you and Jacob seem to have no problems with each other, he'll come and get you."

_Like a babysitter_. I thought, but nodded in understanding. They had to protect their people. I noticed Jacob also nodding.

"Then it's settled, now go, Bella." Sam hushed me and I complied.

"Thanks for everything, Sam." I said and I went to Edward's side.

Edward and I didn't exchange a word as the two of us entered the car. I didn't want to get a ride from him, but I knew he wouldn't leave until I did.

_Stupid Edward!_ I thought angrily.

We remained in silence until the border couldn't be seen anymore.

"Why were you there?" I asked angrily.

"Do you know how close I was to breaking the treaty?" He asked back, but his tone wasn't angry like mine. It was closed to a frustrated tone.

"I don't need you to look after me." I hissed.

"Why were you there?" He asked ignoring my comment.

"I needed some fresh air. Due to vampires that consider themselves my babysitters, my house is reeking of mouth-watering food." I told him half of the truth. "The beach calms me, no one told me it was off limits to you Cullens."

He nodded in understanding. To me it looked as if he understood what I said and what I didn't say.

"Do you want me to take you somewhere else?" He asked kindly.

"Just leave me here and the hell alone." I sighed, he made me feel so much hollower, so much more confused.

"At least allow me to take you home." He pleaded and our eyes met for a brief second, I found myself lost in his eyes and nodded even without thinking.

"Fine." I said in a sweeter tone than I wanted.

He smiled crookedly and I felt like my long dead heart would skip a beat. I lowered my head and I think I would've blushed if I was still a human. I noticed a small smile had found its way to my lips.

We didn't talk through the rest of the way. I would catch him looking at me from time to time, and I too would look his way. I noticed that he was very attractive, all vampires were, but I would never notice them. Edward was tall and lean, his hands seemed big and strong as they held the steering wheel. His skin was as pale white as mine. His butterscotch eyes were deep and held emotions I couldn't even begin to understand. His bronze hair was always in disarray that screamed "sexy". He only caught me staring once and it made him smirk making me feel really embarrassed. All too soon we were in front of my house.

"Wait." He said and ran out of the car to open the door for me.

"Thank you." I said honestly feeling thankful, even without really understanding why.

"You're more than welcome." He replied smiling again and then added almost shyly. "See you tomorrow at Biology."

"See you." I replied in a daze, but got back to earth fast enough to add. "But don't expect things to change so fast…"

"We'll take things as slow as you wish them to be taken." He replied going back to his side of the car.

"Tell Alice that if she is free… I'm going to Seattle next weekend to buy some furniture for my house." I said. Some time for the two of us and a place to shop was all I could think of as a good way to mend our friendship. "She is welcome to help me."

"She'll be really happy about it." He said. "Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Edward." I whispered as I watched him leave.

******-******

**No outfits for this chapter!**

******-******

**I like Jake! I have to admit it! He makes things more interesting! LOL Next chapter will be the First EPOV of this story! After that, we'll just hear Edward's side of the story on chapter 7! But guess what… His POV will have a LOT of events that the previous chapter didn't cover!^~ And he reads minds! \o/ LOL Never mind the crazy author… Just keep reading and hopefully enjoying yourselves!^^**

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Please do tell me!**


	4. Chapter 03: Cruel to be Kind

**Hi!!! \o/ Well, this is the first EPOV! I hope you'll like it!!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my Grandma! \o/ She always loved my writing and made me do a speech during her 60****th**** wedding anniversary (I ended up making my whole family cry… o.o I was so embarrassed…)! Anyway… Today is her b-day and my parents' 25****th**** wedding anniversary! \o/ Congrats to them!!! \o/**

**Enjoy the chapter…**

******-******

**No outfits for this chapter!**

******-******

Chapter 03 – EPOV

Class would be back soon and I dreaded the fact. Obviously after so many times in High School, it became my version of purgatory. I was reading a book in my room when Alice came in (without knocking as always) and announced she wanted to go to Portland to buy some things she needed.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked.

"No, I just need to borrow the Volvo." She replied while singing some Japanese song in her head, classic symptom that she was hiding something from me.

I eyed her and the tiny pixie glared.

"Oh, come on, Edward! I won't do anything with it, your car is the most inconspicuous that's why I want it!" She said with close to none patience.

"Fine, fine." I told her. "But you're getting more and more similar to Rosalie these days, you know it right?"

I heard Emmett's booming laugh followed by a loud slap.

_It's impossible to keep a secret in this house. _I thought while laughing.

"Go on, just don't scratch my baby." I allowed.

"I won't, I promise." She chirped as she hugged me, then she jumped and danced her way out of my room. "Jasper, we're leaving!"

"Leaving?" Esme asked worried.

"We'll be out on a short trip to Portland." Alice said smiling. "I'm going to visit some good and old friends of mine."

I saw in Alice's mind a vampire couple's image, but tuned out the rest giving her all the privacy I could.

"Take care, the two of you." Esme said in a motherly tone. "Oh, have you told Carlisle about it?"

"Yes, just before he left." Jasper told her.

"Have a safe trip!" Esme said and watched them go with a broken heart.

"Come on, Esme… They'll be back soon." Emmett told her while he gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Teddie Emmett." I teased.

"Jealous 'cause I got here first, Eddie?" He teased back.

"Enough, I already feel better, boys!" Esme stopped what she knew would become a wrestle.

"Just because I'd win." I said.

"Just because you'd cheat." Emmett retorted.

Sometimes it was fun to talk with Emmett, we would always end up acting like kids and that would make Esme feel more and more as our dear mother.

Alice came back three days before the beginning of the classes, but she was out all day doing God knows what since she would block me from reading her thoughts. I only understood what was going on when we got to school on the first day. I parked by a beautiful blue Eclipse, under Rosalie's request. As soon as I got out of the car I felt a vampire like scent that came from the car.

"Edward, Emmett and Rosalie, no matter what, don't do anything until I explain everything to you." She pleaded.

"That's a vampire scent?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, but she is different from us." She replied and we tensed. "Oh, come on! She doesn't even feel interested in human blood!" Her voice was filled with love, clearly this vampire was someone very important to her. "She's at the main office right now, let's leave before she comes."

We complied and I saw in her mind the image of a dark brown haired girl with bright green eyes. _Alice said she's different…_ I thought.

_What's going on here? _Rose thought angrily, she never liked to have things hidden from her.

_It looks like we'll have some fun during school time! That's gotta be a first! _Emmett was thinking as he fought back the laugh that would only upset Rosalie further.

Jasper was only making sure everyone was calm enough to have no attention drawn to us.

"Jasper will explain to the two of you, as I'll explain to Edward." Alice said. It was fair, since Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper shared the first class as I shared mine with Alice.

We were the firsts in class and I used it in our favor.

"So, Alice, what's going on? Why is there a new…" I began, but decided to rephrase. "Why is your friend here? And why must we hide from her?"

"I let her face slip, right?" She said sadly and sighed. "I wanted her to be a surprise." Then she quickly recovered her energetic self and giggled. "It doesn't really matter! She'll be really surprised!"

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"She is just like me, I mean that she just woke up alone and without memories of her past." She told me. "She was the one who found me. I lived with her and her family, Alphonse and Annette for a while, but left to find Jasper." She thought of the same couple that she had when she traveled.

"Why are we hiding from her?" I asked.

"She would never come here if she knew we lived here." She replied then added in her thoughts. _Bella, lives just like us, but her nutrition doesn't come only from animals._

I stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

_She feeds on vampire venom too, Edward. That's why she wouldn't come here if she knew we lived here. _Alice told me in her thoughts. _She cares way too much about my feelings and about what it would do to me if she ended up hurting any of you._

I nodded in understanding as the class began filling up with students.

_But she won't do us any harm. _Alice promised. _I've seen it! She is strong enough… I know I'm being selfish, but I miss her so much. She's my best friend and my beloved sister._

I could understand Alice's feeling, but what about the girl's feelings? She would probably feel a deep agony having to deal with so many vampires at once.

_Will she leave when she finds out Alice's scheme? Or will she stay and ignore us all? Will she want to become a Cullen? _My head was filled with questions.

As we changed classes I could see the girl's face in a lot of thoughts, people that saw her when she was lost in the corridor, people who shared class with her. She was the brand new toy.

"They are all thinking about your dear friend." I whispered to Alice.

She giggled before replying. "It seems like they aren't the only ones then." She winked at me, making me a little embarrassed. She walked to her next class and I walked to mine.

The classes were boring, so I tried to find the girl's mental voice. Nothing. I couldn't find it. Eventually I tuned out all the voices when Newton's, one of the most popular guys in this low populated school, fantasies began to become more explicit. It was nauseous how sick that guy was inside his mind.

Lunch break came and Alice told me to go immediately to the cafeteria, we would finally meet the girl personally. I obeyed. I sat by Rose's side, following Alice's orders and placed one chair between Jasper and me. I eyed everyone on the table and they all seemed just as tense as I was, though all of the reasons were different. Rosalie didn't want to move again so soon, Emmett was worried about Rosalie's mood, Jasper was worrying about the crowded cafeteria and his thirst. I was worried about the girl's reaction to us. When she entered the cafeteria and saw us she tensed. Alice went to her and after some talking she came to sit by my side. As Alice introduced us, I tried to read her mind. To my surprise, I couldn't. No matter how hard I concentrated her mind was closed to me.

_Why? _I asked myself.

I could see she was unable to relax near us and began to feel bad to make her stay with us, she seemed to be feeling even worse than Jasper. That moment I thanked I couldn't read her mind and see in how much pain she was. I couldn't stand seeing this girl so strained.

So I decided to be the jerk that would give her some freedom. "I think she should leave." I said in the most neutral tone I could.

She looked at me. For the first time she really noticed me, while my day had been filled with images of her. I thought she was going to glare at me, but she only looked at me confused.

"Excuse me?" Alice was the one glaring at me.

"She is tense and unsure of her self-control." I tried to defend myself, I didn't want her to hate me. "No need to make her go through this just because you are selfish."

Even though I was defending her, she glared at me. She really surprised me when she spoke to me in an ice cold tone. "You know nothing about nothing." She said. "Don't you ever call Alice selfish again! But I must admit you are right, I should leave. It's better than being by your side."

She didn't even wait for a reply and left. Alice and the rest were pissed at me, so I decided I would try to apologize to the girl, to Bella. I left the cafeteria and followed her scent to the library. I saw her talking to a kind hearted girl, Angela Weber. At the beginning she was still pissed, but as she spoke to Angela she calmed down.

I decided to follow her to her next class, waiting for an opportunity to apologize. She only got further pissed as destiny toyed with us. We became lab partners, but didn't exchange a word until we were out in the woods. We began almost arguing, but as the conversation went by I just wished to hug her. She seemed lonely, even if she tried so hard to hide it. She once again surprised me when she said that I was also lonely even when I was surrounded by my family. She really could see right through me. I begged for her to tell me what was on her mind, I wanted to understand her better. She replied that she was already doing it and left. I spent the rest of the day worrying about her. When the werewolves visited her, I almost went ahead of Alice. As Alice came to meet us, after talking with Bella, she warned me.

"She needs some time, Edward." Alice said seeming sad. "We'd better leave her as alone as we can, until she adapts to us."

I nodded and kept myself distant from Bella, keeping tabs on her through other people's mind. The week passed, it was uneventful until Sunday. Jasper had gone to talk with Bella and messed up at some point, since she ended up in La Push.

"What did you guys talked about?" I growled at Jasper.

"Edward, calm down." Esme pleaded.

"She went to the dogs' territory, there's no telling what they'll do to her!" I almost shouted.

"I don't think they'll do anything to her." Alice said.

"But there's no way to know for sure." I roared.

"Easy, Eddie boy, acting like this won't solve anything!" Emmett reasoned. "And if you want to beat those pups up, count me in."

"No, the treaty must be respected!" Carlisle said in a tone that left no room for argument. "Maybe it would be better if I went to retrieve her."

"No, I'll go!" I told Carlisle.

"Edward, do you think you can keep your cool and not break the treaty?" Carlisle asked me, but looked at Alice.

"I can." I vowed and Alice nodded.

"He is strongly resolved, he won't break it." She promised too.

"There's no way you can guarantee that, Alice." Rosalie stated. "You can't see things when they involve the pups!"

"Edward will only act if they mistreat Bella and if they do that, I'll join in the fight too." Alice sided with me, making Jasper worry.

"I don't get though." Emmett said and asked. "Why does Edward feels so protective of Bella? Are you in love with her or something like that?"

Rosalie smirked as Esme smiled hugely.

"No, I am not!" I answered, but no one seemed to believe me. So I decided it was time to leave.

"The keys!" Alice said, throwing the keys to me.

I drove at the car's limit speed and got to the border in no time. I got out of the car and waited. A wolf saw me and began to alert the others. I couldn't care less if all of them came to me at once, I just hoped Bella came with them. They got to the border minutes later. She came by Black's side and I didn't like how they spoke. They seemed too intimate.

Every time she would glance my way, she would look pissed and I would sigh. No matter how much she hated me, I wanted her to be safe and by my side. They talked and Uley promised her that she would be allowed to go to La Push whenever she wanted, she just needed to be accompanied by Black. Black's thought made me clench my hands, he liked her and it seemed to be growing fast on him. Bella, on the other hand, seemed to dislike it, but promised to follow the rules. She came my way and I opened her door, going to my side right after doing it. I was too tense to speak and Bella seemed like she also didn't want to talk. She was angry and I couldn't understand why. The car remained in silence until we could not see the border anymore.

She asked me angrily why I had gone there. I wanted to laugh, the answer was so obvious. _How can see not understand what she means to me?_ I thought frustrated, but decided to hint her in another way. "Do you know how close I was to breaking the treaty?" I asked still wondering what I would have done if she had been hurt by them.

"I don't need you to look after me." She answered like an angry tigress.

"Why were you there?" I asked, hoping it was not a bravery act just like the previous answer.

"I needed some fresh air. Due to vampires that consider themselves my babysitters, my house is reeking of mouth-watering food." She said looking at me, but lowering her head fast, hiding her beautiful eyes as if to hide something from me. How I wanted to be able to read her thoughts. "The beach calms me, no one told me it was off limits to you Cullens."

I knew she was feeling lonely, she would never be able to live like a real human and preyed on her on her own kind making almost impossible to share her life with someone else. I understood her and I wanted her to share her burden with me.

"Do you want me to take you somewhere else?" I asked, since she mentioned that her house was filled with our scent, but I couldn't figure out where I could take her. The Cullens' house was out of the question since our scent would be even stronger there.

"Just leave me here and the hell alone." She said simply.

"At least allow me to take you home." I pleaded, I wasn't ready to be apart from her yet. Even if she gave me just the few more minutes that would take to get to her house, I would be happy. We looked into each other's eyes and to my happiness she nodded.

"Fine." She said in the sweetest tone I've ever heard.

I couldn't help but smiling, she returned my smile with a shy one of her own and I had to restrain myself the best way I could. I wanted to hug her so bad, she was the cutest girl.

That was when I noticed Emmett was right, I loved Bella with all I had in me. The girl made me hers in a week and even if it took me forever I would do my best for her to fall for me. She was had an average height, but that was the only thing average in her. Her dark brown hair glowed mahogany in the sun, as I saw in Alice's memories once. Her green and deep eyes (that kept stealing glances my way and made me feel confident that I would be able to make her mine) told me her emotions and sometimes her thoughts. Her skin was as pale as mine, but had a porcelain glow in it. Her pink lips were inviting me and I wondered what it would be like to kiss her.

We got to her house sooner than I wanted. She thanked me embarrassedly and I smiled at how cute she was.

"See you tomorrow at Biology." I said, hoping she wouldn't react badly.

"See you." I replied sweetly, but went back to her defensive self when added. "But don't expect things to change so fast…"

"We'll take things as slow as you wish them to be taken." I vowed, I would wait patiently for her no matter what.

She asked me to deliver a message to Alice. She seemed to think Alice might be mad at her, as if anyone could. It was really impressive how much she cared about her friend, her sister as Alice said once.

"Bye, Bella." I said before leaving.

"Bye, Edward." I thought I heard her reply as I left.

I got home and was attacked by Alice's hug.

"She invited me to shop?" She chirped happily. "She did, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did." I confirmed.

"Cool! I have some many things to plan!" She bounced up and down adding. "I wish she would've invited me sooner, she gave so little time to sort things."

"Don't worry, Alice, if someone can do it, that's you!" I said in a soothing tone.

"Someone's in a good mood!" She teased me. "Looks like Emmett's questions weren't off the mark!"

"So you are really in love, Edward?" Esme asked, coming down the stairs.

I felt embarrassed as everyone gathered to tease me.

"Fine, I love her, you all happy now?" I asked.

Everyone gasped and Esme's eyes glowed like they rarely did. It didn't matter anymore what the others thought. I couldn't think of nothing but Bella the rest of the day, wishing for the next day to come soon.

******-******

**No outfits for this chapter!**

******-******

**Well, I want to thank everyone for supporting this new story!^^ I missed so much opening my e-mail box and reading the amazing reviews that were waiting for me there… ^^ I'm not kidding when I say I bounce like Alice when I get a review! LOL**

**I always forget to ask this, but what do you think of my car choice for Bella? I fell in love with the Eclipse ever since I first saw it! It was so fast and gracious at the same time! *-* One moment it was by my car's side (the traffic light was red), when the light turned green it was already moving and fast! After some time, I found out a friend had one and got a ride (he wouldn't let me drive his baby)… It was so cool! *-***

**Anyway… Liked? Hated? Curious? Please do tell me!!!**


	5. Chapter 04: Family's friend

**Hi!^^ So… I hope everyone liked the last EPOV!^^ Now, we're back to BPOV and I think this chapter is a cute one, but I'm not the one supposed to judge it (since I wrote it)! LOL I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**I'd like to tell you that I write this story listening to a few songs and chapters 4, 6 and 7 I wrote listening to "Getsurenka"! Listen to the song and read the translation! It's one of my favorites Japanese songs! *-***

**This chapter is dedicated to **_sagy_**, the only reader who reviewed every chapter so far. It means a lot to me! Thank you very, very much!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

******-******

**Outfits' links = Check my profile**

******-******

Chapter 04 – BPOV

Monday came and it was a hot foggy day. Well, not really hot, but hot for Forks. I was ready to go to class in record time. I couldn't understand myself, but I had made a complete mess inside my closet until I decided what I was wearing. Alice would definitely feel proud. I chose a blue batwing silk frilled top, legging like dark jeans pants, a pair of grey suede ankle boots, blue puffy gloves and dark steel and blue crystal earrings. I even used a light pink gloss. That was the most make up I ever remember using voluntarily. I was too embarrassed to admit the reason for my strange behavior. I just hoped no one would notice it.

I hoped in vain. Mike Newton was to first to greet me, he had been just like a puppy following me around, which made Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory despise me. I couldn't care less about the girls' bitching, but Mike was really bothersome.

"Bella, you seem even more beautiful than you do normally today." Mike complimented me.

"Thanks, Mike." I thanked in a dismissive tone. "I have to get going, I'm sure Angela or Alice are waiting for me."

"You have a strange taste for friends." He said and I glared.

"What do you know about my friends?" I asked angrily, I wouldn't take lightly if he spoke badly about them.

"Well…" He tried to said, but Edward's arms around me made him shut up.

"Morning, Bella." Edward said casually and I'm sure I looked just as surprised as Mike. "Alice asked me to pick you up and deliver you to her, she says you two have a lot to discuss."

"Good morning, Edward." I replied embarrassedly.

"I'm going now, see you later, Bella." Mike said as he glared to Edward.

"You should hear what he's thinking!" Edward said chuckling. "He's calling me all the names he ever learned and making up new ones."

"Is that funny?" I asked confused.

"If you heard, you'd understand." He replied smiling.

"Then tell me." I asked.

He was thoughtful for a moment and then replied. "Nah, I'll take to Alice now before she bites my head off."

"Fine." I said and waited for him to remove his arms from around me.

He looked at me without understanding. "What?"

"You still have your arms around me." I explained.

"Oh, that's right! Sorry, I just thought Mike would leave you alone if one of the 'freaky Cullens' displayed some affection to you." He apologized embarrassedly.

"Then there's one more reason for me to be thanking you." I smiled.

"Let's go, she is already mentally shouting." He whispered.

I nodded and we went to meet Alice.

"Edward, I know you must have been wondering why I haven't asked it yet, but you have a special ability like Alice's, right?" I asked embarrassed.

"Yes." He replied chuckling. "Just like you noticed, people's thoughts are no mystery to me."

I wanted to dig a hole to bury myself inside it. I should've noticed earlier.

_Oh, Lord! Did he listen to what I was thinking yesterday? That's why he smirked! _I panicked. _He must be thinking awful things about me… I want to cry…_

He noticed my expression and asked. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"Tell Alice, I'll meet her later!" I said and ran away from him. How could I face him, when I called him sexy the day before? Impossible!

Alice was already in front of my classroom's door.

"Why are you like that?" Alice asked frustrated. "Edward was being so nice and you had to go and ran away from him."

"But Alice… He… He…" I tried to tell her, but was too embarrassed. "He can… He can…"

"I know of Edward's ability." She whispered.

I hugged her and whispered. "Yesterday I thought that he was sexy and he can read minds…"

"You are so cute when you act like a child!" She teased me. "But you don't need to worry about it, Edward can't read your mind."

I felt really relieved.

"I'm glad I could help you, but can we focus now on planning our shopping trip?" She asked eagerly. Alice and shopping were two of the things that frightened me, both of them at the same time were a thousand times scarier. If Alice ever decided to take a human with her, the poor human would die from exhaustion. Her never ending planning was only the beginning and the only part I knew how to escape from.

"Alice, I haven't been in Seattle for the longest time, so I'll let all the planning up to you." I told her smiling.

"You're probably right, you would only try to cut some stores from my list, we would argue and I would win the argument. We would end up going to the places I chose." She spoke thoughtfully. "You're right, I'll plan everything! Luckily I already asked Esme to work on your house plant, she's an extremely good architect."

"I'll leave it up to you." I nodded. "I'm going to class now and you should do the same!"

"Fine, see you at lunch?" She asked.

"I don't know, Alice…" I hesitated.

"Do you want Edward to find out what you thought about him?" She threatened.

"You wouldn't!" I gasped in horror.

"Try me." She replied.

"I'd be honored to join you to lunch today, dear Alice." I told her forcing myself to smile.

"I thought so." She chirped. "Edward would be so happy to know what you think of him, but I think he'll be just as happy to know that you'll join us to lunch today."

"He'd be happy? Why?" I wondered out loud.

"You're smarter than that, Bella." She replied. "See you later."

"See you." I said, still wondering what she meant.

I entered the classroom and saw Angela at the back of the class.

"I saved a seat for you, Bella!" She said sweetly.

"Thank you, Ang." I thanked as the teacher entered the classroom and began the class.

The classes were the usual boring to death level and I used the time to plan a new visit to La Push, but this time to swim. I wished that the wolves and the Cullens had a better relationship, it would be so nice to have a nice day by the beach with everyone together.

_Keep dreaming, Bella!_ I thought dryly. _The only reason they allow you into their territory is because you feed on vampires and even so they still made you agree to have Jacob as your babysitter whenever you go there._

I sighed and the teacher seemed to notice my lack of interest in his boring class. He called me to the front and began an inquisition. To his deepest regret, I answered every single question he made easily and without stopping to think.

"Well, it seems like you've been studying hard, Miss Swan." He complimented.

"Thanks, Mr. Britt." I said politely.

I could see that he wasn't happy at all to see a student who knew well the subject he taught, but I couldn't understand why. Isn't a teacher supposed to rejoice whenever he finds out one of his students takes the studying seriously and assimilates well what is being taught? I knew I wasn't paying attention, but if I knew the subject and wasn't disturbing his class, what was the matter? Such a low self esteem…

I returned to my seat and saw Angela's eyes glowing.

"If you ever need help with any subject, just ask me and I'll gladly help you as I can." I whispered to her and she mouthed a 'thank you'.

When the class ended a lot of classmates complimented me, saying things like that I was amazing. I laughed to some and thanked others. Angela waited patiently to walk with me to our next class.

"Does Edward Cullen have anything to do with today's lip gloss?" Angela asked and I almost jumped in surprise.

"Edward?" I asked her. "Why…? Why would he be the reason behind it?"

"Well, everyone is talking about it." She told me.

"Everyone?" I asked feeling chills. "Everyone who?"

"Well, Mike told us today that Cullen hugged you like telling that you belonged to him and no one else…" Angela told me. Her boyfriend, Ben, was friends with Mike. She spends the time before classes with them. "Ben told me that Cullen is also your lab partner."

"Ok, I'll be honest with you, Ang, since you're my friend." I decided. "Mike is really full of himself and keeps following me around. I don't like it and Edward just found a way to help me. About the Lab thing, it wasn't decided by me."

"Oh, I see. Jessica would be so happy if she knew." She told me between giggles. "She actually was rejected by Cullen during our freshmen year and now she's aiming for Mike."

"She has a funny taste, though Edward is kind of every girl's 'dream boyfriend, right?" I asked thoughtfully. It made sense to me, Edward is kind, sweet, gentlemanly, funny and really gorgeous. _But he is also a vampire and that's a big minus for normal girls and venom suckers, like me. _I added in my head.

"Maybe… I guess normally girls are into guys like him, gorgeous and mysterious, but I must admit I'm not into him." Angela said.

"That's what a good girlfriend should say, Ang!" I complimented and smiled. She blushed.

"Today I'm going to lunch with Ben and his friends, want to come and have lunch with us?" She invited.

"I would, but I already promised I would have lunch with the Cullens today." I turned her down politely. "Alice is planning a few things and I want to keep a tab on her."

"Oh, I see. Never mind then." She said and then changed topics thinking I wouldn't notice that she got sad by having her invitation turned down. "But you never told me when you met Alice, you two seem awfully close."

"We met before she was adopted by the Cullens." I told her. "I met her in Portland in the woods near her orphanage. I was with my parents, well my legal parents since I'm also adopted."

"You had similar pasts then!" Angela stated surprised and she couldn't even begin to grasp how right she was.

We had just arrived in class and there was a note written on the blackboard telling us that the teacher went to see the nurse and would be late for class, so we'd have plenty of time to talk. I wondered what happened to the teacher, but heard two guys laughing and patting each other's back for a successful mission. They probably put something on his coffee.

"Yes, we had so many things in common that I had to be friends with her." I told her. "She was always this tiny graceful thing."

"So you met Edward and Emmett when you were little too?" Angela asked. Edward, Emmett and Alice pretended to be the Cullens brothers and sister, while Rosalie and Jasper pretended to by Esme's deceased sister's son and daughter having a different last name, Hale.

"No, Alice used to talk a lot about them, but I just met her." I explained. "Sooner than I thought possible she was already being adopted by the Cullens and we lost contact."

"It must've been a shock to meet her again after all these years." Angela once again hit the mark perfectly.

"Yes, I was so surprised to meet her and that she recognized me after all these years!" I told her with a small smile. "I must admit I'm still adapting to all these Cullens, they are quite unique, but I'm so happy to have Alice's friendship back."

"I could only imagine." She said also smiling.

"What should I do about you?" I heard Alice saying and turned to see my tiny friend.

"I saw that you were having some free time and decided to join you." She told me happily. "Is she the Angela that Edward told me about? Your new friend?"

"That's her." I nodded. "You already know this energetic tiny thing, right, Ang? She's Alice. Alice, this is my dear friend Angela Weber."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Angela said shyly.

"The pleasure is all mine." Alice assured.

The three of us talked through the entire class and when lunch break came Alice dragged me to her table. There, as usual, Emmett sat by Rosalie's side and Edward sat on her other side. Jasper had an empty chair by each side. Alice took her place by Jasper's left and I took his right, sitting by Edward's side. I was still feeling nervous around Edward. I knew Alice would never tell him once she promised me not to, but what if he heard it on her mind? If it was possible I think I would've died of embarrassment.

"Bella, what's so interesting on the table?" Emmett asked humorously. "You haven't raised your head since you sat."

"Nothing." I replied and continued to stare at the table.

"You sure you can't hear her thoughts, Edward? I think we'd be having a great time." He said laughing loudly, but Rosalie elbowed him. "What did I say?"

"You are making Bella feel uncomfortable!" Rosalie said glaring at him and then smiled at me. "Don't worry about Emmett, he's all about teasing."

"He is funny." I nodded and smiled. "I heard him telling jokes a lot of times, when I passed the cafeteria. I'm just getting used to this, I never had so many people around me."

"She really is simply too cute!" Rosalie stated and I felt like a 5 year old girl. I was about to glare, but the whole table nodded in agreement.

"Esme would love if we brought her home, wouldn't she, Edward?" Jasper asked in a teasing tone.

Edward glared at him before replying. "I'm sure she would be thrilled."

I looked at Edward confused, but he only shook his head dismissively. I sighed and gave up. It was not like it was something really important, just a little teasing between brothers. It was funny though. During the whole break, Emmett or Jasper would pick on Edward. In a regular family I'd say that he was the youngest brother while he was in fact the first son of Carlisle Cullen.

I had so much fun spending my time with the Cullens that I almost forgot the thirst for their venom. Alice made me promise to have lunch with them at least three times a week and I agreed happily. Emmett and Jasper were the two funniest people I had ever met. Rosalie seemed to be all about appearances, but she had so much more in her. Alice told me she was the best mechanic I could possibly ever meet and they all agreed. Alice was my best-friend-slash-sister and Edward… Edward made me feel strange, but in a good way. I wanted to be near him, to be his friend. _To at least be his friend…_ My inner self corrected me.

"Time to go to our next class." Edward said.

"Let's go." I stood up with him.

"You guys share the next class?" Rosalie asked smirking.

"Yes, Biology." We replied at the same time.

"They are also lab partners!" Alice told them and all of them smirked.

"What are you all smirking about?" Edward asked glaring at them.

"Nothing at all." Alice sang as she danced away to her next class.

"Big mouthed tiny pixie!" I heard Edward mutter and laughed. He looked at me curiously and asked. "What?"

"I used to call Alice a fairy, but pixie sounds way better." I told him still laughing.

"Let's get to class, before the teacher arrives." He said as he took my hand and led the way.

I looked at our hands and wished I wasn't wearing my gloves. My skin and his skin were only ice cold to the humans, to ourselves we were warm and I wished I could feel his warmth. I felt a strange happiness in the simple act of walking with him. He didn't seem to notice what I was thinking or that I was embarrassed to feel this happy over something so small. I didn't want him to find out how attached I already was to him. I was afraid that it would make him distance himself from me. It was too soon, it was too fast.

_I'm thinking like a chick that has fallen madly in love with her new friend! _I tried to convince myself. _Don't be like that type of girl, Bella! You have to relax, Edward is your friend and you are not attached to him!_

We got to class just in time and took our usual places. It was our first class working with experiments. We just had to identify the stage of mitosis the onion root cells were in each slide. Edward and I did it really easily and even by doing it slowly as we did, we were the firsts to finish the task.

Edward told me the teacher was happy to have placed the two of us together, since this way we allowed the others to learn. I wanted to laugh, but Edward advised against it. He said it wouldn't be fair to Mr. Banner.

"And I'm grateful to him, for placing the two of us together." He whispered in my ear and I couldn't help but shivering slightly.

_His velvet voice is so enticing and hearing it so close… No__! _I stopped myself from thinking any further. _Edward is my friend! Friend! Friend! Friends don't notice the voice of the other! They also don't label it as enticing, so I can't think of it because we are FRIENDS!_

"I'm also happy." I replied, moving away from him a little bit. I didn't want him to think anything that would make him want to distance himself from me.

We talked until the class ended and he walked me to my Gym class. He hugged me again when Mike arrived and said he would be back to take to me my car when the class ended. I just nodded and he left. The girls in the locker room looked pissed and I guessed that I was really right. Every girl wanted to have Edward Cullen as her own boyfriend. I started to wonder if I included myself in this "every girl group".

******-******

**Outfits' links = Check my profile**

******-******

**I don't want to sound like those authors that nag for reviews… It's just that I'm feeling a little uneasy with the lack of response. Is this story not good? I really wanted to know, 'cause I want to improve both my stories and myself. I'm not saying I want this story to be like MA (and MA was a great happiness to me), but I want to know my readers' opinion.**

**I won't stop writing or skip a day of release just because I want more reviews, I'm not like this and I don't like when people do this. Just review if you want. Criticize or compliment, I'll be thankful and happy!^^**

**Sorry for this kind of AN, but…**

**Please do tell me!^^**


	6. Chapter 05: The ugly truth

**Hi! \o/ **

**Today's chapter is dedicated** **to** _nanymilan_**! I know how hard it is to keep up with a routine like that and I wish you "Ganbatte kudasai" (kind of a wish for you to keep doing a good work and that it makes you feel well)! Thanks for reviewing whenever you can, it means a lot to me!**

******-******

**Outfits' links = Check my profile**

******-******

Chapter 05 – BPOV

The week passed without many events. The girls at school hated me. Alice nagged me everyday reminding me that the shopping trip was getting nearer and nearer. I had a great time spending half of my lunch time with the Cullens and the other half tutoring Angela. I really couldn't remember of a time I was happier than at that moment.

On Friday, Alice accompanied me to the car and reminded me. "Don't forget it, Bella! We're going tomorrow morning and don't you dare to choose an outfit!"

"Good luck, Bella!" Jasper wished knowing perfectly well what I was feeling. Not because of his special ability, but because when no one wanted to go shopping with Alice, he was the one that would be tortured with the never ending task.

"You'll need it!" Emmett added. Since his mate was also a shopaholic, he could also understand my suffering.

"I know, thanks guys!" I replied and sighed.

They laughed and seemed relieved that I didn't convince them to come along.

"See you all on Sunday?" I asked.

"Sure." Rose, as she claimed I was supposed to call her since we were friends, replied.

"Bye, Bella." Edward said and waved goodbye.

I nodded and smiled shyly. Things with Edward were progressing in a good and slow rhythm. Our friendship was becoming somewhat solid.

It was decided that as soon as Alice and I finished buying all the needed furniture, Esme's project would be put into action. My house would be remodeled and I would live with the Cullens until it was ready. Since, the changes in the structure were minimal, I would only spend two or three days there until the furniture was arranged.

I was finally going to meet Carlisle and Esme Cullen, which made me happy and nervous at the same time. Jasper and Emmett were the responsible for my nervousness, since they were the ones who kept saying that Esme would love if Edward and I began to go out.

Things with Edward were fine, we were becoming really good friends, but from time to time I would feel strange and weird thoughts popping on my mind. On Wednesday, we were at the library and a few books fell from the shelf. We both got on our knees to pick them up and our foreheads touched slightly. I looked at him and I thought for a second that he would kiss me. I stood up before I was the one kissing him and placed the books back on the shelf.

"Why must I remember this right now?" I asked out loud. All I could think about was the 'almost kiss' incident.

I was glad I would have a day away from Edward before going to the Cullen's house, even if it meant a day being tortured by Alice and her never ending shopping. I spent the rest of my Friday making some changes in my data analysis program. After that, I took a long bubble bath, lay down on my sleeping bag and meditated.

A few hours later, I felt Alice's scent and sure enough she was there when I opened my eyes. She eyed me curiously as she always did whenever she saw me meditating.

"It makes me feel closer to my humanity." I told her the same thing I would always tell her. "And it's so relaxing."

"I know, I just think it's curious!" She replied like she always did.

"Come on, show me." I told her.

"What do you want me to show you?" She inquired, but I was sure she already knew the answer.

"The outfit you picked! I need to see it if I'm supposed to wear it." I replied. "I just hope you didn't pick a tiny piece of cloth and called it a dress."

"Oh, come on, Bella! Everything I ever made you wear, just brought out the beauty you always seem to want to hide!" She spat adding cheerfully. "But I think you'll like this one, since we are going to stay inside the mall all the time, I didn't have to worry about sun or cold!"

"Show me, then." I insisted.

"It's already in the bathroom, you can dress up as soon as you finish your shower!" She chirped. "As soon as you finish getting dressed, I'll take care of your hair and your make up!"

I nodded, knowing well that Alice would have it her way whether I wanted it or not. I learned to give up before fighting a long battle that I knew I would lose either way. I showered quickly and opened her box. Inside there was a pretty white and purple dress, a pair of purple velvet ballerina flats, a beaded necklace with a purple jade heart, a pair of purple drops crystals earrings and a purple purse filled with hearts.

_Just like something Alice would make me wear._ I thought and giggled. _At least she allowed me to wear flats._

I dresses quickly and allowed her to torture me. I was her Barbie since we met and I wondered if I would ever get used to it. She made my hair in wavy disarray, comparing it to Edward's sexy hair. The make up was light. When she finished, she went downstairs, making me promise that I would wait until she called me. I did as she wished and felt really embarrassed when I felt Edward's scent filling the house.

_What is he doing here? _I shouted in my head.

"Edward is going to be our driver today, since his Volvo is the most inconspicuous vehicle we have." Alice answered, noticing what I wanted to ask by just looking at me. "Face it, your Eclipse would drawn too much unnecessary attention to us."

In my head I called Alice a few names, but nodded. Edward motioned for us to go outside. The stupid shiny Volvo was there, waiting for us. Alice ran to it and sat in the middle of the back seat. Edward drove and I sat on the passenger's seat.

_This is going to be one hell of a trip. _I thought helplessly.

"So, Bella, what do you want to buy first?" Alice asked as I sighed heavily.

"Can't you just call me when it's time to pay?" I begged and heard Edward chuckling softly. I glared at him, couldn't he see that I wanted to escape the worse kind of torture? "Alice, would you mind losing a brother?"

Edward laughed out loud and made me feel uneasy. I couldn't understand why I felt like this whenever I was near him. I had to keep acting like he didn't affect me so deeply, so I did my best to threaten him.

"Don't you dare to misjudge me, Cullen!" I said in a low and cold voice.

"You are…" Edward began but was cut short by Alice.

"Edward, I wouldn't do it if I were you." Alice advised. "I think you love your Volvo…"

She seemed to be having a vision and seemed to be sharing it with Edward. He almost gasped and I wanted to laugh. Whatever saw me doing, made me feel curious about what he was going to say.

"What was he going to say?" I mused out loud.

"You really don't want to know, Bella." Alice teased obviously wanting to make me feel more curious and achieving that goal.

"I think I do." I played along.

"Alice will only make you walk into clothes stores!" Edward fished.

I took the bait. "Deal!" I almost shouted knowing I wouldn't get another chance like this.

"Easy to please…" I heard Alice mutter a little irritated and smiled hugely.

I should've known that Alice was an evil mastermind. I should've known she would find a way to get back at me. Alice kept her end of the deal, she only made me go inside clothes stores. Yeah, but she made me go into every single clothes store. In each shop, she'd make me try on at least 15 different outfits. Evil, she is an evil pixie! Edward would carry the bags and every four or five stores he'd have to go to the car.

"Alice, if you keep buying so many things, you'll have to run your way home." Edward said at some point.

Alice seemed to think for a moment. Or should I say, Alice looked into the future for a moment.

"No, everything will fit into the car, Bella and I included." She told him.

"I hope you're right." I sighed.

"Always am." She chirped.

After dragging me to all the stores, making me buy a lifetime worth of clothes, she made us go see a movie while she went to decoration stores. I wanted to see some romantic comedy and Edward said he would see whatever I wanted. So I decided we were going watch "The Ugly Truth". The movie was so funny. Edward seemed deep into it, but didn't really laugh. In some parts he seemed embarrassed. I, on the other hand, laughed a lot. I think I would be as clumsy as the main character if I was a human, maybe even more.

"Are you not having fun, Edward?" I asked during the strawberry jelly scene.

"I am, Bella." He replied looking into my eyes.

"Then why aren't you laughing?" I asked concerned that he might be saying it just to please me.

He broke his gaze on me and looked to the screen. "I have my reasons." He told me shyly.

I focused on the movie again. When the movie ended we went outside talking about it.

"Come on! How can a girl be so oblivious?" I asked Edward laughing. "He had to tell her three times so she would understand!"

"Some girls just can't seem to notice the obvious." He said in a teasing tone and I couldn't understand why.

"I guess you're right." I agreed smiling.

"It's been such a long time since I last went to the movies." He told me. "I think last time was in…"

"No need to say the year." I cut him short, worried that someone would listen. "Just tell me the movie!"

"Do you promise not to laugh?" He asked seeming embarrassed.

"Of course." I assured him.

"Alice took me to watch 'Anastasia'." He told me in a whisper.

"The cartoon movie?" I asked a little surprised.

"No, the 1956 movie staring Ingrid Bergman and Yui Brynner." He replied in a whisper.

"Oh! I love that movie!" I told him and then added giggling. "And I must admit that I also liked the cartoon."

"I see, Alice has the dvd if you want to watch it again." He offered.

"I'd love to, I'll talk with Alice later." I almost chirped and Edward chuckled.

"But you didn't tell me to which movie you went before this one!" He reminded me.

"Well, when I was in Brazil I watched a Brazilian comedy called 'Os Normais 2', it's a really bizarre but funny movie. I heard people saying there that a US TV station had already bought the series rights and is going to make an American version." I told him.

"You really like comedies, right?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Sometimes, it's good to laugh when you can't really cry." I said in a darker tone then I intended. Edward looked at me worried that his question might have killed my good mood, so I shook my head and smiled at him to reassure him that everything was alright. "Let's go to the food court, Alice will surely meet us there."

He nodded and we took my hand in his. I looked at him and he said. "I just want to make sure that no guy will hit on you." His tone wasn't possessive, but jokingly.

_I wish he would say it seriously. _Some part of my mind said it sweetly. _No way! We are just friends! _I scolded myself.

"Earth to Bella!" Edward called.

"What?" I asked getting my focus back to the real world.

"You seemed thoughtful and I just asked what you were thinking." He told me. "I also asked where you wanted to sit."

"I don't even know what I was thinking about." I replied laughing. "And anywhere is fine."

We sat near a water fountain, in the middle of the food court. The place was only half crowded since it was a little early for weekend dinner time. We talked about the movie. Edward had spent the entire movie analyzing it, trying to find mistakes and actually finding them easily. I tried to tell him to just enjoy the story, but he then began to criticize the script.

"Edward and movies don't go well together." Alice said as she arrived. "Just like Bella and vampire novels."

"Did you finish everything?" I asked, hope clear in my tone.

"Yes and I already paid everything too." She informed me.

"I'll transfer the money to your account later." I told her and she glared at me.

"The things begin to arrive Tuesday morning, so Esme will deal with them." Alice chirped.

"I'll go help right after school!" I said nodding.

"No, Esme wants it to be a surprise. You are not allowed to go home from Sunday until we finish everything." Alice said.

"Fine." I sighed. "Let's go home."

The trip back home was calm. Alice's vision was right, we did have space for ourselves, but just barely. Alice was buried under a lot of bags and I had bags up to my neck. Clothes, shoes and accessories she would sort out happily when we got to my house.

"I always forget to tell you whenever we are at your house, but I was really happy to see our picture from that Thanksgiving Day." Alice said with a small smile.

"It was our last holiday before you left to find Jasper and Annette had asked that photographer friend of hers to take a picture of her two daughters." I remembered laughing. "Everyone was all smiles until you called Alphonse's business partner an old pervert."

"He was trying to feel me up!" She muttered angrily. "Old pervert!"

"Alphonse made him become a fisherman in Alaska!" I reminded her.

"Served him right!" She said nodding to herself.

"Jasper never knew about it, right?" Edward asked.

"The man wouldn't have died of natural causes if Jasper knew." Alice and I agreed.

We laughed for a bit and I felt a little nostalgic.

"There are moments when I miss that time." I whispered.

"You'll never miss it anymore." Alice assured me. "Because now you have me back and you also have the rest."

"In the name of the rest, I thank you, Alice, for classifying us as 'the rest'." Edward joked.

We talked and joked through the trip. We were back to Forks quickly and before I knew it, the car had already stopped in front of my house. Edward freed Alice first, taking as many bags as he could. Alice freed me and after a few trips 'car-house' we were done.

"I'm going to prepare your suitcase for the few days you'll be spending with us, the rest of our purchases I'll just put inside your closet." She explained to me. "I'll arrange it when we finish decorating the house."

"Do as you please." I allowed, knowing she would do it anyway. Then I turned to Edward. "I'm so sorry I can't offer you a chair or a sofa to sit."

"I'm also a vampire, Bella. I don't mind standing." He reminded me.

"That's right, I'm sorry." I apologized embarrassedly.

"Don't worry about it." He dismissed my apology.

"Edward, where do you guys hunt?" I asked changing topics.

"It depends on how much time we'll have to hunt." He told me. "If we need a quick hunt, we just hunt deer in the close woods."

"I see." I nodded and then added. "I think I'll need to hunt tomorrow, I want to balance animal blood and vampire venom."

"I think I could use some hunting too, so I'll go with you." He said and noticed his eyes were almost black.

"Thanks, I would love the company." I smiled.

Alice finished packing and told me to wear the outfit she had picked no matter what. I promised I would and soon they were gone. I spent the rest of the night wondering what it would have being like if I had followed Alice when she left. I never told her, but I thought about going sometimes. It was never more than a thought since she never invited me to go with her. She probably thought it wasn't my time to get away from Annette and Alphonse yet. They were very sad when she left, but were even sadder when I did. They knew our separation was needed, but like the good parental figures they were, they never wanted to see me flying away from the nest. I remember Annette calling me every few days to check on me and finish the phone call between sobs. Alphonse would put on a brave front, but would try to convince me to go back _home_.

_The past is in the past. _I told myself. _You have a whole future ahead of you._

A future where the Cullens played an important role. I just couldn't wait for Sunday to come. I couldn't wait to meet Esme and Carlisle, to talk to Rose and Alice, to laugh at Emmett and Jasper, but most of all to hunt with Edward.

"_Some girls just can't seem to notice the obvious_." Edward's velvet voice echoed in my head.

"Some girls are afraid to notice the obvious." I whispered to myself.

That night no matter how hard I tried to achieve nothingness, my thought would always spin around Edward's smile and his velvet voice. I knew deep within me that sooner or later I would have to notice and face the obvious three things. First, Edward and I were vampires. Second, there was a part of me that thirsted for his venom. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

******-******

**Outfits' links = Check my profile**

******-******

**Have you seen the 1956 **_**Anastasia**_**? What about **_**The Ugly Truth**_**? I loved both movies! *-* I watched the first on TV during my vacation and went to the cinema watch the second with my baby sisters! *-***

**There actually is a rumor that "Os Normais" is going to have a US version, but I don't know if it really is true… It's about an engaged couple the lives together and are completely crazy! It's really funny, 'cause it makes you question what and what not can be considered normal! ^^**

**Anyways…**

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Please do tell me!^^**


	7. Chapter 06: So Close

**Hi! ^^**

**This chapter I edited listening to "**_**So Close**_**", from the movie Enchanted and played by ****Jon McLaughlin. LOVE THIS SONG!!! If someone likes to read this story while listening to a song, listen to this one!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful **_mayball31695_**!!! She reads my stories since MA! And writes cool stories too!^^ Check out her profile! \o/**

******-******

**Outfits' links = Check my profile**

******-******

Chapter 06 - BPOV

I got up on Sunday just after the faint sun rose. I would have to check with Alice the forecast for the upcoming days. We couldn't risk going to school on a sunny day and exposing ourselves.

I knew I was supposed to go to their house early in the morning, so went to shower and dress up. When I opened the box and saw the outfit Alice had chosen I knew exactly what she was planning.

_She is planning a surprise welcome party._ I moaned in my head. I hated surprises and making people do something for me. Annette and Alice always made me celebrate things, but I never really liked it.

I knew Alice was going to torture my hair and my face later, but tried not to think too much about it. I showered and got dressed. I would never admit to Alice, but I really liked the outfit she chose. The pink beaded satin dress was really cute, even though it was shorter than I would have liked it to be. The light pink dressy high heel mule was also cute. The earrings were dark pink heart shaped with small diamonds encrusted in it, the necklace and the bracelet also had heart as the main theme. I looked at myself and smiled.

_Alice really is an evil genius. _I thought and giggled. _Just she can make shiny like this without needing the sunlight._

Both my mini-fridge and suitcase were already inside the car, when I felt Jasper's scent.

"Sorry for entering without knocking, but today is a sunny day and I can't risk people seeing me." He apologized first thing. I turned to look at him and confirmed my suspicion.

_Definitely a party!_ I thought as I eyed Jasper's navy blue tuxedo.

"Never mind, I already got used to it. Cullens and knocking on a door don't come together." I joked. "Anyway, I'm not late, am I?"

"No, no!" Jasper assured me. "I just came because Alice asked me to accompany you."

"Why did she send you?" I asked feeling suspicious. Jasper wouldn't be the one she'd send unless she wanted to hide something from the other Cullens and me.

"She said you'd be nervous and you know how I can help you at that." He said like an actor delivering a well thought line. I could feel his calming waves and decided that no matter what was happening, I could worry about later.

"You came on foot?" I asked him, wondering if we would want me to go in his car if I got it wrong.

"Yes, Alice told me we'd be taking your car." He confirmed.

"It's actually nice to have you here." I told him smiling. "I think I could trace your house through the scent, since you all come and go from here to there with a certain frequency, but it will be nice to actually have a guide."

"Alice and I thought so." He agreed and asked. "So, are you ready?"

"I think I am." I replied smiling.

In sunny days like that one, I thanked God for inventing the dark window film. Without it, I would have to spend sunny days hidden inside my house. He guided me to a small almost hidden road just outside Forks. I would find the house alone eventually, but I admit I would get lost first. The vampire scent was everywhere mixed with the soil's and the vegetation's.

_Thanks for sending Jasper, Alice! _I thought gratefully. _I would spend an hour searching before finding the right track to follow!_

I think I gasped loudly when their house came into view. It was beautiful! It seemed to be a perfect mix of modern and old. It was three well proportioned stories tall.

"This house is Esme's pride and joy." Jasper told me and I nodded, it wasn't really a surprise to know she felt this way. I couldn't wait to see what she would do with my house.

"Where do I park?" I asked him.

"The garage is that way, Alice must've already opened it for us." He explained. I followed his instructions and parked my car right by an Aston Martin. He then pointed to the mini-fridge. "Alice would kill you if you decided to carry it with this dress, do you want me to take it upstairs?"

"I'll leave my fridge inside the car." I replied. "And the suitcase can wait until later."

"Then, let's go. You know how my little pixie has close to none patience when it comes to parties." Jasper said and the two of us sighed at the same time.

Alice met us by the door jumping to hug me.

"I knew it would look fantastic on you!" She chirped. "But we have almost no time, Edward will be coming back in less then a minute and I don't want him to see you before you're ready!"

She blindfolded me and kissed Jasper before carrying me to her room. I think I heard Jasper laughing and I would have laughed if I saw a tiny pixie carrying someone way taller than her. She locked the door as soon as she sat me on her bed.

"Hi, Rose!" I greeted still blindfolded. Her scent and her breathing were near, so I knew she was in the room.

"God, Alice! Nice work!" Rose complimented.

"And we still have so much to do…" Alice sang. She took my blindfold and explained to both Rose and me. "I'll do the make up and Rose will do your hair. Whoever finishes her task first, will do her hands. Now, let's get to work."

And so, the torture began. I couldn't understand why there were some people that would pay to be treated like this. Before I closed my eyes I saw in Alice's hands a black eye pencil, black eyeliner, transparent mascara, light pink blush, lilac eye shadow, lipstick that seemed to be a color between lilac and pink and a transparent glittering lip gloss. I didn't even dare to look to Rose's hands, I was afraid of seeing what she would do to me.

"Werewolves, fine. Vampires, fine. But show this girl a make up set and she freaks out!" Alice told Rose in an irritated tone.

"Maybe its something related to her human life." Rose wondered.

"Maybe…" Alice and I joined her.

They took around half an hour to finish with me, another half an hour passed and the two of them were also ready. When they finished, Alice took pictures of us and showed me how we looked like. We looked amazing!

Rose was wearing a rose red strapless satin bubble dress, that would've looked a little vulgar in anyone, but Rose made it look simply astonishing. Her red pumps had a small rose in each one. Her pair of earrings was a pair of small red roses as was the pendant in her necklace. Her bracelet had a few orange roses. She looked like a party queen, just missing the tiara. Her hair was wavy and flowed naturally, with no hairpin or anything. Her eyes had black pencil, eyeliner and mascara. She also wore a silver eye shadow on her eyes. Alice used the same blush in the three of us. As for lipstick, Rose wore a deep red.

If I was asked about which theme Alice had based herself to create each outfit, I would label mine as romantic, Rose's as sexy and Alice's as bucolic or fairy tale. Her emerald green dress had a cute lace right below the breast and was really nice. As she is the smallest of us, she chose a dress that made her seem taller with the help of her green pumps. Her earrings were a pair of closed wings silver butterflies with studs, her necklace was also made of silver and had a green butterfly pendant. Her beaded bracelet had a silver butterfly pendant. Her make up was the most different from Rose and mine. She used green eye pencil, aquamarine eyeliner, transparent mascara and light green eye shadow. She decided to use just the transparent glittery lip gloss on her lips and it completed her look perfectly.

"Esme is coming to get us, which means the preparations downstairs are ready." Alice chirped.

Esme knocked on the door.

"Girls, are you ready? The boys already finished preparing everything." She said in a normal tone, knowing that all of us could hear her clearly.

"Come in, Esme!" Alice sang as she opened the door. "You have to meet Bella, but block your mind I don't Edward to see her before the time!"

"She will misunderstand if you speak like that, Alice." I argued embarrassedly.

Esme was a beautiful woman. Her skin was just a little more tanned than mine (only Edward could be as pale as me it seems), her hair had the color of caramel and her eyes had the same butterscotch tone as the other Cullens'. I noticed she wasn't much older then us, but she exhaled maturity. She was also dressed by Alice, I could notice. Her embroidered golden dress matched perfectly the zenith pumps. Her accessories also matched. Her golden bracelet with encrusted pearls matched perfectly her pearl necklace and her pair of golden lace with peal drops earrings. Her make up followed the pattern of black to the eye pencil, eyeliner and mascara. Her eye shadow was golden and her lipstick seemed to be a mix of golden and light orange. If I had to guess her theme, I would say history. She made me think of Helen of Troy.

"So, you're Bella?" She asked looking at me with a huge smile.

_Too late, she already misunderstood. _I thought as I nodded.

"You're so beautiful! Even more than the girls said you were!" She complimented me. "I'm so happy to be finally able to meet you, dear!"

She hugged me carefully and I felt a motherly vibe coming from her. Without even noticing I was hugging her back. "I'm also really happy to be able to finally meet Alice's mother." I told her smiling. "All of your kids would speak about you a lot."

"Good things, I hope." She teased.

"Only good things, I promise." I played along.

"Well, Bella, I know you must've noticed by now that this is a welcome party for you, right?" Esme asked and as I nodded she went on. "There will also be a concert later tonight, since our pianist decided to play again and that's why we decided that it would be a more formal party. I hope you like classic music."

"I love classic music!" I told her honestly.

"I'm going to help in some songs, you know how great of a singer I am." Alice chirped.

"I'm really touched." I told them. "I can't remember the last time I was so happy."

"See? Surprises are nice sometimes, Bella?" Alice teased.

"As long as you don't have any more surprises stored for me." I replied.

"Let's go to the party! We already made the guys wait long enough!" Alice chirped and clicked a photo. "Just one more photo!"

After leaving the room, I stole a glance to the mirror. I liked how my hair had a small bun clipped with a silver ornamental hairclip while the rest of the hair fell straight until small curls formed at the end. Luckily I'd have pictures to prove that I could look this good.

Alice made us go down the stairs very slowly. She wanted to see some reaction coming from the guys. I used the moment to look around and see what she was hiding from me before. There were candles everywhere in every color. I could see a sofa near a wall and a grand piano near the opposite wall, but what really took my breath away was the south wall, or should I say window? We could see the woods from there and the sun entered the house without ceremony.

"This is the one place we don't have to hide." Esme whispered to me.

When the sunlight touched us, we began to glitter and it seemed like a thousand rainbows had formed inside the house. I looked to the four handsome vampires by the end of the stairs and noticed that, just like Esme said, everyone was dressed formally. Jasper was wearing the navy blue tuxedo I had seen him wearing earlier. Emmett was wearing a maroon tuxedo that suited him really well. Edward was looked like the main character of a waltz movie, he was everything a man would ever want to be in a black tuxedo, as I saw him the rest seemed to vanish.

"You'll have to take her out of her Edward daze if you want to introduce Carlisle to her." I heard Alice whispering so lowly that I knew only the four of us could hear.

_But Edward can read thoughts. _I reminded myself as he smirked. I looked away from him and saw the one who could only be the patriarch of the Cullens.

Carlisle was blond and as pale as Esme, he also seemed a little older than the rest of us. His eyes were just like Esme's and he also made me feel like I was looking at a proud parent. He was wearing a white tuxedo, which seemed to be the color associated to him. Carlisle to the good people of Forks was Dr. Cullen, one of the best doctors the town ever had.

As we reached the base of the stairs, a waltz began to play. Emmett pulled Rose to him and waltzed away. Jasper kneeled and extended his hand to Alice. Alice placed her hand in his and he kissed it softly as he stood and took her to dance. Esme patted my shoulder and motioned Carlisle to come.

"This is Bella." She introduced. "This is Carlisle, my husband."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." He said sweetly.

"I feel the same way." I replied smiling.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'll borrow my wife for a dance." He said courteously.

"Please." I told him smiling as he took Esme's hands and guided her to join the other couples on the dance floor.

"May I have the honor?" I heard my favorite velvet voice ask. I turned to face Edward and he still had the same smirk from before.

"It would be a waste if the two of us just watched them dance, don't you think?" I replied with a question.

"It would be more than a waste, it would be a crime." He chuckled as he took my hand in his.

Again I felt the electric shock where our skin met. The strange feelings filled me like they would whenever Edward was near me. I didn't want that moment to end. We danced music after music, until the sun disappeared. I didn't notice exactly when, but when the music stopped I noticed my head was leaning on Edward's shoulder.

"Cut the flirting for now, Edward!" Alice chirped and I removed my head from his shoulder.

Edward glared at her, but let go of my hand. I looked at him and he just said that it was time for the concert to begin.

"Edward is our musician." Esme explained. "He is really good at it."

"I don't doubt that." I told her adding in my thoughts. _He seems to be really good in everything._

He played beautifully. I felt like singing along at times, but knew it wasn't my place to do so. His playing made me feel like I was back to Brazil, sitting on the white sand and watching the waves coming and going, but he was there with me. His presence flowed into my perfect world with every key he touched. The happier pieces would also bring the other Cullens to my paradise beach.

"That's not fair, Edward!" Alice complained. "You only played the pieces we already know and I know you are composing a new one!"

"Hopefully, I'll be able to play it soon." He told her.

She and Esme nodded in understanding.

The sun was already rising when Edward finished his concert. It was the best concert I had ever gone to. Everyone applauded him.

"You play beautifully." I complimented unconsciously placing his hands in between mine. "I loved it, Edward."

"I'm glad you liked it, I played especially for you." He said in a tone made me unable to think otherwise.

"I hope you'll allow me to listen to your playing again." I told him, but it came out sounding more like I was pleading.

"Whenever you want me to, I'll play for you." He vowed.

"Thanks." I whispered as I lowered my head.

He freed one of his hands from mine and used it to lift my face. "Don't hide your eyes from me." He pleaded. "They are the only way to guess what you're thinking about."

"Why do you want to know what is going on inside my head?" I asked looking into his deep eyes.

"I…" Edward began, but was cut short by Rose.

"We'll be late if Bella don't come soon." Rose said in a normal tone and continued as she got to our side. "Bella, we have to clean your face and arrange your hair, you two can talk later."

"Mood killer!" Alice hissed from upstairs.

"She is not your new Barbie, Rosalie." Edward hissed.

"She is my friend and I'm helping her." Rose growled.

"Ok, fine." I said as I let go of Edward's hand. "You two can argue all you want, I'm going to take a shower."

I put on a brave front, but the truth is that I also was a little mad with Rose. I already missed Edward's warmth and I really wanted to know what he was going to say.

_Yeah, there's no way to deny it anymore, I'm attracted to Edward like I've never being attracted to anyone before. _ I admitted to myself knowing there was no going back.

******-******

**Outfits' links = Check my profile**

******-******

**Don't hate Rose! Next chapter you'll understand her better! ^^ I must add that I really like her and that the outfit I liked the most was hers! LOL Next chapter will be EPOV!^~ He'll be inside other people's head as well, so it's almost like having multiple POVs, right? Maybe… LOL**

**Anyways… Liked? Hated? Curious? The lack of response gets me worried…**


	8. Chapter 07: Behind Green Eyes?

**Hi! \o/ I'd like to say that I'm feeling a lot better! Yesterday I got 15 reviews and was like "OMG! *_*"! My sisters laughed at me, but don't they always? Yeah they do! LOL**

**Anyways… This chapter is dedicated to 2 amazing readers that reviewed their way here, **_gummiebears _**and**_ pixidancer22_**! This chapter is for you, I hope you and all of my dear readers enjoy this a lot!^^**

******-******

**No new outfits for this chapter!**

******-******

Chapter 07 – EPOV

Monday came and the first thing I saw at school was Bella… She was being bothered by Newton. He questioned her friendship with the Cullens and with Angela Weber.

"Bring Bella to me, Edward." Alice said in a normal tone, adding the teasing in her thoughts. _That will give you the perfect excuse to save her from Newton._

I nodded and went to Bella. While I walked, human speed, I plotted a way to get rid of Newton and measure Bella's reaction to physical contact between us. I hugged her and just as I thought he would, Newton left cursing me endlessly.

_That fucker thinks so highly of himself just because all the girls want him. _He thought when he stopped cursing. _And here I was thinking Bella would be above it… She almost melted when he touched her!_

I knew he didn't get it right, he couldn't possibly be right. Bella didn't feel that way towards me, no matter how hard I wished she did. I was laughing at how impossible my wish was and Bella got curious. I was able to sidetrack her. Bella reminded me to release her from my hug and I was sad when I complied. I missed the contact.

_She's wearing lip gloss? _I wondered as I noticed some glitter on her lips. _It suits her. Exquisite._

_EDWARD! It's almost time for class and I have to talk to Bella! _Alice shouted in her head, knowing it would seem just like she was screaming in my ear. I resented that.

We were going to meet Alice, when Bella asked me about my mind-reading ability.

"Edward, I know you must have been wondering why I haven't asked it yet, but you have a special ability like Alice's, right?" She asked. I think she was embarrassed for not noticing earlier, but it was not like she could notice my ability easily, since it didn't work on her.

"Yes." I nodded. "Just like you noticed, people's thoughts are no mystery to me." For me it was funny that she would try to be so polite about asking something as simple as that.

But things got more interesting when she processed something in her mind. In less than a second her face shifted from curious to thoughtful, to pissed, to embarrassment and then horror took place. She ran away and I wondered why until it hit me.

_She doesn't know I can't read her mind! _I reminded myself. _So she thinks I know something she is embarrassed about… Some sort of secret? _I mused.

Her silence would drive me insane someday, I knew that. I also knew following her wasn't the right thing to do, but my curiosity got the best of me. She seemed to taste the air near her in short intervals to make sure I wouldn't hear her conversation with Alice, but I didn't need to be near them to watch the conversation through my pixie sister's thoughts. Through her I heard Bella saying she thought I was sexy and how cute her embarrassment was. I could envision perfectly a pink blush coloring her cheeks. Alice told her that I couldn't read her mind and she seemed relieved. I, on the other hand, got even more frustrated. Alice bargained and got Bella to accept to have lunch with us.

_Remember not to tease her or make any sort of comment regarding what you eavesdropped! _Alice told me. _Oh, and remember that she is oblivious as to both your feelings and her own. _She sighed. _She's too stubborn sometimes._

I chuckled and some students that were also in the hallway looked at me curiously. Bella was now vital to both my private life and my school life. With her, school wasn't a purgatory anymore. I would watch her through whoever was available. The World History teacher picked on her since she wasn't paying attention to the class, but was frustrated when Bella replied to all his questions without effort. Her classmates envied her and her teacher thought of studying to make a special test just for her.

_She thinks she is so smart! _It irritated me deeply the way his thoughts had a rude edge. _Let's see if she can answer the next test's questions so nonchalantly!_

She probably would be able to do it easily. Just like us, Bella already had lived through High School over and over again. Of course, Mr. Britt didn't know it and never would. Weber seemed to become fascinated by Bella's abilities, but she was also curious about the rumors people were spreading about us. Their conversation didn't really interest me until she asked the reason for the lip gloss, just like me others seemed to have noticed it too. Weber and her friends thought I was the reason behind it. Bella stumbled a little on her words and ended up sidetracking Weber. Apparently, Bella and I had become the newest couple according to "trusted sources".

_We'd be the Vampires Sweethearts of the year. _I mused jokingly.

I planned on leaving the girl talk without my eavesdropping, but when I heard her saying I was the "dream boyfriend" I had to study every single aspect of her expression to try to decipher what she meant by that. I could see she discarded that to herself and seemed a little unhappy about something.

Bella sat by my side at the cafeteria, but seemed uneasy. It took some time for her to adapt and begin to have fun. Jasper and Emmett helped by making fun of me, but it didn't really bother me if it was making her laugh and smile.

_You're so deep into it. _Alice thought happily.

_Don't you dare to make her feel sad or leave, we like her already. _Rose thought throwing daggers at me for God knows what reasons.

When lunch ended, Bella and I went to Biology together. She didn't complain when I greedily took her hand as we walked to our class. She also didn't mind working with me during the class. I could see, though, that she was having an internal debate and again I wished I could trade my power of reading everyone's mind to just being able to read hers. When Biology finished I took her to her Gym class, using Newton as an excuse to hug her again.

She went home that day before I got out of class, but left a note in my car. "Thank You" it said. Alice said it was related to how Newton had given up on her, at least for the moment. The rest of the week followed Monday's trend, a little progress followed by a step back. I almost got to kiss her, my desire getting the best of me, but she surely wasn't ready for that.

_Soon she'll be._ I hoped.

I was sad I wouldn't see Bella on Saturday, since it was going to be "girls' bonding time". Alice decided to help me and take me with her. Normally I would've dreaded the thought of shopping with Alice (carrying her purchases), but Bella was part of the package this time so the trade was totally worth it. Saturday morning we left early to Bella's house.

_Edward, you have to wait in the car until I tell her that you are also coming. _Alice told me silently. _Bella is probably still 'asleep'._

"Asleep?" I asked out loud.

"It's some sort of meditation, she say is the closest thing to sleep that she ever experienced." Alice explained. "Sometimes she gets so concentrated that it really seems like she is asleep. The vision I had earlier showed me that today is going to be one of those. Bella is even better than us when it comes to pretend to be human, she really understands how their logic works."

"Therefore she acts like them in odd ways." I finished her thought.

"In some aspects, she feels closer to the humans than to us." She said feeling sad.

I saw Bella sleeping through Alice's vision and liked very much it view. She seemed peaceful, relaxed. That, of course, changed as soon as Alice entered the house. I gave them privacy, ignoring the sound of shower and their conversations. I just appeared when Alice gave me her ok.

Bella didn't seem happy to see me and that thought depressed me. If I had done anything wrong that jeopardized the slow progress I was achieving, I would use the trip to redeem myself. I didn't start right, though, but seemed to have earned some points when I got Alice to only make her go into clothes stores. She also didn't like shopping.

_At least use the opportunity to take her to the movies! _Alice suggested. _She loves to go to the cinema from time to time and I can see that you two will enjoy yourselves if you go._

I liked Alice's idea. I wasn't much into modern movies, they relied too much on the technology, but if Bella liked it I'd happily take her to the movies. Alice seemed to get tired of waiting for me to invite Bella and decided to suggest it after we had bought a LOT of clothes, shoes and accessories (which Alice said where in the same category "outfits").

We ended up watching a romantic comedy. Bella laughed the entire movie and I had to admit that there were some parts I didn't even want to imagine Bella going through. Still, I sympathized with the main actor's character. Falling in love was hard, having to watch her being happily oblivious was harder, but seeing her with another man would be unbearable. Bella noticed I was uncomfortable, but didn't question further when I told her I had my reasons.

She seemed to have had a great time, though she couldn't understand how the main character could be so blind to the leading male's attraction to her. I wanted to laugh at the irony, she was just as oblivious as the main character, but instead of laughing I decided to tease her.

"Some girls just can't seem to notice the obvious." I teased, though Bella's eyes showed me she didn't understand the reason behind my teasing.

"I guess you're right." She ended up agreeing and disregarding my tone, I think she simply thought that she misunderstood my tone and that I was really only speaking about the movie.

I decided to change the topic's direction, not wanting to hint her too much. We talked about other movies as we waited for Alice. I found out Bella was really into comedy. It looked to me as if it was her way of escaping the hollow she had inside her, even if just for a few hours. I knew that all her laughing was a way to hide her pain, her suffering, she had created a mask to protect her from the outside.

_I guess even she can't notice anymore when she's faking a smile or a laugh. _I pondered. _But I can see the difference easily._

I knew Alice had finished shopping and was just giving me some more time alone with Bella, but when she met us I wished for more time. I knew we'd have difficulties during the trip back to Forks, since Alice had made Bella buy so many things. I was right about it, they were buried in shopping bags. To my surprise, Alice commented about a photo and they talked about their last Thanksgiving spent together. It was a funny story, though Jasper would've hunt down the poor man who dared to touch his Alice. I was thankful to Alice, since I got to know a bit more about the time Bella lived with her family.

_You don't need to thank me, Edward. _Alice silently told me. _But I would appreciate some help with my plan. _She showed one of her visions, a party at our house to welcome Bella. I could imagine the background music to it, and it wasn't coming from Alice's vision. I was composing a new music, before even noticing it. Alice's vision changed, the party became a formal one and I would play for her. I wished to see how she would be dressed, but Alice blocked me on time. I would've glared at her, if I could see her under all those bags.

When we got to Bella's house, Alice went to her room to organize the purchases while Bella and I talked. We scheduled a hunt for sometime soon, both she and I needed it. After Alice finished arranging things, we left.

_I think she likes you more than she is letting on._ Alice thought smugly.

"Hopefully." I replied out loud.

"So, how is the composition going?" Alice asked.

"So far, so good." I replied.

"You think you'll be able to finish it by tomorrow?" I wondered.

"I don't know, all I know is that you are going to play tomorrow." She said showing me her vision. "This vision is rock solid, but you won't know how Bella will be looking like."

"You are a devious little pixie!" I groaned.

"Thank you." She smiled.

I spent the rest of the Saturday working on the music as it was a composition for Bella and I wanted her to listen to it as soon as possible. When the first rays of light began to shine through the glass wall, I decided to go get Bella and hunt before the party.

_Edward!_ Alice called. _I think you'll have to cancel any hunting plans for a while!_ Her voice was filled with worry.

She didn't say anything and began remembering how to write Chinese kanji just to block me from viewing what had her worried. I knew she was just by the river near our house and went to meet her.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing serious so far, but I would like you to do as I say and allow Jasper to be the one to get Bella." She whispered.

"Alice, I want to know what's wrong." I said frustrated.

"Trust me, Edward, if it helped I would tell you immediately." She sighed, I could see that she wanted to tell me whatever was going to happen, but couldn't.

"Should we cancel the party?" I asked concerned.

"NO!" Alice almost shouted and I was able to see a little of her thoughts, nothing that made sense though. All I saw was sunny beach, a small girl running from something and Bella's green eyes.

"Fine…" I replied and then asked. "But what does it mean?"

"I don't completely understand yet, but someone's searching for Bella." She admitted at last. "We just have to stay at home today and everything will be fine for now."

"For now?" I asked in a low whisper and she nodded.

_Everything is still confuse, Edward. _Alice tried to convince me. _She'll be fine, she has a lot of people who care for her._ I nodded. _Anyway, I want you to stay here until Bella is already inside my room! Then, you go get ready in your room! I know you'll try to peek, but I won't allow you to see her before it's time!_ She chirped inside her head.

"I won't." I lied.

"You will." She said verifying through a vision. "You're so predictable!"

She stood up and left me there. I tried to understand the puzzle with the few pieces Alice showed me, but I couldn't make sense of it.

_Maybe Bella was going to end up in La Push and some girl would see her and create a ruckus._ I wondered. _But Alice said there are people after her…_

I saw Bella's car entering the garage and felt an urge to go to her, to make sure everything was fine, but I respected Alice's will. I only went inside after Alice told me I could. I got ready and met Esme waiting in front of my room.

_She is your one, right? _Esme asked filled with joy. For a long time she thought I would remain single forever and the thought saddened her. _It's really her?_

I nodded slowly.

_She'll __be breathless when she sees you like this! _Esme sounded like any proud mother.

It's true that Bella was going to see my hair more ruled than she ever saw before and that it was going to be the first time she saw me in a tuxedo, but it was not like I was going to impress her even though I hoped that she would like. Maybe she would think I was _sexy_ again.

I kissed Esme's cheek and went downstairs. There, Emmett and Jasper were already waiting, while Carlisle sorted some cds. The decoration was ready and all that was missing were the girls.

"Why must they always make us way so long?" Emmett asked, patience is not his forte when it comes to seeing Rose dressed up.

"One word: Alice." I replied.

Jasper contemplated glaring, but since it was true he did nothing.

_It's time!_ Alice said excited. _Gather everyone at the base of the stairs, Edward!_

When they began to descend the stairs I froze. Bella was simply astonishing, wearing a light pink dress and her hair was flowing to the middle of her back. She wore a pink blush that made her look human every time that she lowered her head embarrassedly. When they hit the base of the stairs, Alice, Rosalie and Esme went to dance with their halves. Bella and I continued to look at each other until I asked her a dance. When I touched her, I felt electricity running wildly through me and I saw it in her eyes that she felt the same.

After some songs, she leaned her head on my shoulder. I held her closer and we continued to waltz until Alice interrupted us verbally, as I had ignored her thoughts, warnings. Bella seemed surprised at first, but when Esme explained that I would be playing her eyes began to shine brightly. I played a few songs, but decided not to play my newest composition yet. Alice, Esme and Bella were a little frustrated, but I promised they would hear it eventually and they let go. The sun was rising when I finished playing. The others went away to do whatever they had to do, but Bella stayed. She took my hands in hers as if they were something to be treasured and complimented me.

"I'm glad you liked it, I played especially for you." I said with the intensity of my feelings for her, trying to convey them to her.

"I hope you'll allow me to listen to your playing again." She pleaded sweetly.

"Whenever you want me to, I'll play for you." I vowed, again using a strong intensity in my tone.

She thanked embarrassedly and hid her eyes from me. I freed one of my hands to lift her chin. She was not being fair to me, her eyes were the only way I could access her thoughts and she couldn't hide them from me.

"Why do you want to know what is going on inside my head?" She asked trying to decipher my thoughts the same way I tried to decipher hers.

How could I begin to explain to her? I would've tried if Rose hadn't interrupted me. Always the egoist queen, she only thought about getting to school on time because she didn't want to look bad. I was so mad at her that ended up allowing Bella to go get ready while I argued with Rosalie. I knew Alice would also want to have a talk with her later.

_It seems like I'll have to wait for another opportunity. _I thought sadly as I went to my room to get ready for school.

******-******

**No new outfits for this chapter!**

******-******

**Well, I had to change this chapter a bit… Explaining Rose's real motives would give some things away… ^^"**

**But I hope you still liked the chapter!^^**

**Oh! Something funny happened when I was planning an outfit using my polyvore (the site my outfits are hosted in)! I was searching for a backpack for Bella and found a "TWILIGHT: TEAM JACOB" backpack! I laughed so hard! Bella definitely can't use that! LOL**

**Anyways…**

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Please do tell me!!!**


	9. Chapter 08: Hollow

**Hi! \o/**

**I must tell you… Yesterday I had the worse day during my 3 years in college! I, God knows why, became the representative of my entire course… And also had a presentation to do for my Inter-American Politics subject… Yeah, it was fantastic… Not! After 3 hours protecting my course from the vile wills of the Coordinator of the Law Course… I had to speak about the VI Pan-American Conference (Havana – 1928)… At least I got my Coordinator to agree to make my recommendation letter for my attempt to go to Japan to do my Master degree! *-* Well… That's a plan just for 2010 to try and to 2011 (luckily) to go! \o/**

**I'm sorry for my rambling… I just don't know if I should be happy or nervous or just freaked out… o.o I didn't even run for that position and I was just my class' representative…**

**Well, this chapter is dedicated to my Grampa, for convincing me to go back to driving! I'd rather take a bus to move around, but using the new car is a nice idea too… =P**

******-******

**No outfits for this chapter!**

******-******

Chapter 08 - BPOV

We arrived at school on time. I was thankful that Alice and Jasper came with me in my car, while Rose and Emmett came with Edward. Rose must've spent all ride giving Edward a piece of her mind, 'cause he looked awful when he arrived and she looked refreshed.

"I wonder how Emmett seems so fine." I commented with Jasper.

"As long as Rose is satisfied, he'll be fine." Jasper explained. "He would look worse than Edward if Rose was still pissed."

_Strange, but then again who am I to judge someone'__s relationship?_ I thought. _I never even dated before, at least not that I can remember._

Not remembering my human life used to be frustrating, but I learned with Alice to live on. So much time has passed since I was transformed that even if I had a life, a lover, a family, it all would be already dead and buried. Finding out the truth would only make me miss something that was long gone.

"Let's go, Bella!" Alice said as she took my hand and guided me. "I was wondering about what we could do today, what do you suggest, Bella?"

"I need to hunt, Alice." I whispered in her ear and she immediately stopped walking.

"But you have so much venom left!" She whispered back, her eyes were frightened.

"What's wrong, Alice? Is there something going to happen?" I asked, but she ignored me. She was wrapped in a vision, I never saw her paying so much attention to a vision.

"Talk to me, Alice." I begged. "I ignored things yesterday, but with you like this I don't think I'll be able to pretend nothing is happening."

"Miss Swan? Is there something wrong with Miss Cullen?" Mr. Banner asked as he passed us in the corridor.

"I think she is feeling a little dizzy, I'll take her to the nurse." I explained, trying to sound normal.

"Do you need some help?" He offered.

"No, thanks." I replied being at the same time polite and cold.

"I'll help her. Thank you, Mr. Banner." Emmett said and picked Alice up whispering to me. "Nurse?"

I shook my head. "Take her to my car, drive Jasper and her home." I ordered in a whisper and gave him my keys. "I'll tell the secretary you took her to Carlisle, so hurry."

He nodded and we went different ways. I explained to Mrs. Cope that Alice was leaving with Jasper and Emmett to go to the hospital.

"I hope nothing's wrong with her." She told me sweetly.

_So do I…_ I thought unhappily. Whatever happened to Alice was my fault and I couldn't understand why.

"Are you feeling unwell too, Miss Swan?" Mrs. Cope asked worried.

"I'm just concerned about my friend." I told her.

"Bella!" Edward let out a sigh of relief as he entered the main office. "Mrs. Cope, we'll need to be excused…"

"Miss Swan too?" Mrs. Cope asked surprised.

"She's a childhood friend of Alice and as you can see, she is in no condition to learn anything." Edward said smoothly.

"Miss Hale will also need to be excused?" She asked.

"Please." Edward nodded. "And thank you."

We left the main office and I was surprised to find my car still at the parking lot and Edward's car missing.

"Bella, I need you to listen to carefully to what I'm going to tell you and I need you to keep your cool." Edward hushed the words out and it made me feel even more nervous.

"Let's get going, you'll explain while I drive." I told him.

"We'll wait here for Rose, she'll drop the others at home and come back to get us." Edward blocked my way.

"Why can't we use my car?" I asked irritated, we had no time to argue or wait.

"Alice's vision." He told me. "I saw part of it, actually I just saw the event that would trigger the other events and the event was you going into your car."

"My venom is inside that car, Edward." I told him. "Alice was trying to make me forget about hunting today when this all began and if I can't hunt I'll need that venom."

"Don't worry about it, you can drink mine." He said simply.

"You must be crazy!" I almost shouted. "Whatever Alice saw was something that concerned me, right? Then just stay the fuck away from me."

I was feeling helpless. I was so thirsty, I needed to hunt urgently. I would rather die than do as Edward suggested. He was far too important to me and if I killed him by accident, I wouldn't live through it.

"Now is not the time or the place for you to act stubbornly." Edward restrained me.

"Let me through, Edward." I hissed.

"Rose will be back in less than five minutes, Bella." He whispered. "We'll go meet Alice and when she is better, we come back to get you your venom."

I took a deep breath and nodded. Alice was the priority, I'd have time to worry about the venom later. I needed to find out what was going on and fast. Rosalie got back just as Edward said she would and we went to the Cullens' house. As soon as we got there, we ran to Alice.

"How is she?" I asked Jasper. He had laid Alice down on their bed and sat by her side on the right side of the bed.

"She got a little more responsive when you got here." He replied still worried and then asked. "Bella, would you please stay by her side too?"

"Where's Emmett?" Edward asked to Esme.

"He went to get Carlisle." She replied. "Do you think we should activate the security walls?"

"I think it could be a good idea." Rose replied in Edward's place.

I didn't look up. I kneeled by Alice and took her hand in mine.

"Alice, talk to me." I whispered.

"Bella!" Alice shouted.

"What?" I asked almost jumping.

"God, someone is not playing fair!" Alice groaned. "It's like someone is playing with the future knowing exactly how to neutralize me."

"What happened?" Jasper and I asked anxiously.

"Well, I think I have to explain what's happening…" She seemed still unsure about telling us what was happening.

"It would be a good idea." I told her. "Is it related to me?"

"Bella, you have to stay… It's too late for you to leave." Alice saw where my thoughts were directed. "Edward and I would never let you go alone."

"Explain the situation!" I hissed through my teeth.

"Fine, be stubborn." She hissed back, while looking at Edward. They were having a silent conversation, I was sure.

"Explain it out loud, only Edward can read thoughts!" I hissed again.

I noticed that Jasper was trying to calm me, even if he was getting upset with my attitude towards Alice.

"Bella, someone is after you." Alice sighed, I could see she didn't want to tell me anything yet. "This person has been following you around for years. It's related to your past, but I don't know how."

"This is not all." I stated and she nodded.

"I see you in a desert sunny beach, your eyes shining emerald green. There's a small girl there with you, she cares deeply for you as you care for her. You die protecting her." Alice told me between sobs. "This vision keeps shifting, sometimes you die and sometimes you don't, but you and the girl are almost always there. I know this is something that will happen in a relatively distant future."

"That means I'll leave, it's just a matter of time." I told myself and then asked. "How much time you'd give me? The next time I feed will trigger the events?"

"I don't know…" She seemed to ponder. "I know you can't hunt or get the venom you've stocked. The person behind this mess already knows that you are with us, but won't face us head on. He, or she, will wait patiently until you let your instincts drive you."

"What are the implications of the vision for the Cullens?" I continued to interrogate her. I needed answers before making up my mind, or rather not making up my mind since if I decided to leave and Alice saw, I knew the Cullens were going to try to stop me.

"You'd leave behind our backs. I'd search for you and end up just like I was earlier today." She threatened. She knew I would care for her more than I cared for myself. "Edward would spend his life trying to find you, even if just to find your lifeless corpse."

Esme tried to suppress a sob. Jasper gave up trying calming everyone. Edward was still deeply concentrated on Alice's thoughts and visions. The two of them were still hiding things from me.

"There is nothing that can be done right now, correct?" I asked coldly.

"I'm sorry, Bella." She whispered.

"I need some space and time to think." I told her.

"You can use my room." Edward offered.

"Take me there." I ordered in a polite tone, he eyed me suspecting I would try to run away so I told him. "Alice would know before I did."

"She really needs to think." Rose told him. "She also needs some time away from us, look at her eyes, they barely have any green in it!"

I let go of Alice's hand and stood up. Edward showed me the way to his room and I followed.

"This is my room." He said and I looked inside. It had a lot of books and cds, no bed but a leather couch.

"It's pretty." I complimented honestly.

"Try to calm down, we'll find a way to work things out." He promised me.

"I wish I'll have enough time to watch you play the mysterious new song." I told him sweetly.

"I won't let you get away from me, Bella." His eyes burned with emotions and I had to look away, I didn't want to read what was written there.

"That's not up to you." I retorted rudely, turning my back to him and walking inside the room.

He sighed, closed the door and left. I heard him whisper as he walked away, maybe to himself. "It's already too late for that kind of conversation."

I took a deep breath and my throat burned. Edward's scent was too strong. Obviously I shouldn't expect it otherwise since it was his room after all. I decided not to breathe in order to keep myself sane enough to respect Alice's will and not go hunting. It was uncomfortable, but I could live with it. I sat on the floor and tried to listen to what was being said inside Alice's room. I needed to know if she would share with them something she didn't want to tell me. She didn't. When Carlisle arrived, he and Emmett ran to Alice's room. They talked a little before deciding to go to the dinning room.

"Bella, we think you should be part of this conversation." Rose said as she knocked the door.

_At least someone knows how to knock, before entering. _I thought as I stood up. I was a little surprised it was Rose the one who went to get me. I wasn't as close to her as I was to Edward and Alice. _They must be upset with me._

I opened the door and noticed that Rose wasn't happy with me either. I couldn't blame her though. If I hadn't come, she would be living the closest to a normal life that a vampire could live. She went down the stairs without saying a word and I followed her. Inside the dining room there was an oval table. Carlisle was sitting at the eastern head, with Esme by one side and Edward by the other. Alice sat by Esme's side, Jasper taking the seat by her other side. Rose sat between Emmett and Edward, leaving the seat across Carlisle to me. Alice and Edward didn't look at me once.

"Well, Bella, as you must've noticed we use this room as our conference room." Carlisle explained. "Every time we have a problem to sort through, we come to discuss it here first."

"With all due respect, Carlisle..." I began politely. "The Cullens are not facing a problem, I am. As this family's leader, I wish you'll understand what I'm saying. You can't risk the entire family for the sake of someone from outside." I stopped and looked at Alice who was glaring at me, then looked Jasper who had an apologetic expression on his face. "If I stayed here, I would be a threat because whoever is tracking me could get tired of your protection and try to attack you, calling for reinforcements or I don't know. Not only this, but _I_ am also a threat to you, without hunting or drinking from my supply I can end up accidently killing one of you."

I saw Rose nodding slightly, but the others seemed to need more than that to be convinced. Edward had a dark expression, just as Alice had. The two of them were silently talking again. Jasper was trying to make everyone more at ease, but also seemed against my leaving. Esme looked broken hearted and I couldn't understand why, I was trying to protect her family. She should see it as clearly as Rose did. Emmett looked torn, since Rose agreed with me I hoped he would too. Carlisle looked calm and focused, but he waited a few seconds to see if I wished to add something else or if anyone else wished to speak. No one spoke.

"Bella, we won't keep you prisoner." Carlisle said softly and Esme's and Jasper's head turned to look at him with surprised eyes. I looked a little frustrated, I knew a "but" was coming and wasn't disappointed. "But I wish you would consider staying even if for a short while. We have appearances to keep and you know people will suspect if you leave just after you got here."

I knew he was right. I knew the Volturi were just as much of a threat as anything that could be hunting me. Carlisle's family was the second biggest coven I've ever heard of, losing only to the Volturi's. Not only that, but the Cullens also had a different lifestyle. They prey on animals and live among humans. If I left after people knew I had relations with the Cullens, they could begin to suspect and try to find out our secret. The Volturi would love the excuse to point fingers and use them as an example of what not to do. Carlisle had a strong point, a point I couldn't disregard.

I nodded slowly, trying to think of a way out. "You do have a point, Carlisle."

"I knew you would agree with me, Bella." He smiled kindly.

"But I can't stay here, Carlisle." I tried to convey my agony. "I'm so… My throat is burning so intensely… I need to feed urgently."

He thought for a moment and then suggested. "I could bring some blood back home, I don't like doing this but this is an emergency."

"I refuse to drink human blood." I said clenching my teeth. "You won't see red in these eyes!" I pointed to my eyes, disgusted.

Edward and Alice sighed at the same time, and both Carlisle and I looked at them.

"She really won't, no matter what." Alice said, annoyance clear in her tone. "Stubborn!"

"You really don't get it, do you, Alice?" I asked angrily. "You said so yourself, I'll end up in that beach and I'll be killed or not, but I'll surely be there and none of you is going to be with me! If I leave and you stay, you'll be safe! I know you didn't tell us everything! Only Edward and you know what you really saw and the fact that you are hiding things just makes me wonder who is going to die just to protect me! Is it Rose? Emmett? Carlisle? Esme? Edward? You and Jasper? Who is it? Or should I ask, who are they?"

Alice winced a little and I knew I was right. I smiled sadly.

"Bella…" Alice tried to speak, her voice was a weak whisper.

"Don't you think it is unfair? Don't you think it's being egoist?" I asked her, feeling like my dead heart was about to die again.

"What about Annette and Alphonse?" Jasper asked making Alice and I look at him like he had grown a third head.

"That may be a way out!" Edward stated and smiled.

"I hate these silent conversations!" Emmett clearly looked frustrated.

"Annette and Alphonse, Bella's family, could bring us some venom!" Jasper explained. "They're the ones who usually supply her."

"They care deeply for Bella, so if we asked they'd come." Edward said.

Both Alice and I looked at each other, scrutinizing, measuring. I knew Alice disliked the thought of involving them in this mess just as I did, but I also knew that as long as her vision showed her that there would be a way to solve things for the time being, she'd take it gladly. I imagined that she was trying to find a way to convince me to ask them for help, if she saw that was the case.

"It would work if they came well fed and Bella agreed to drink from them." Alice said still verifying things. "And I know you've already done that, Bella."

"Alice, you know I never did it this thirsty." I reminded her. "And even if I was able to restrain myself, they'd be weak and would need to hunt. I'd be killing innocent humans indirectly."

"You won't be this thirsty by then… I mean, you'll have more control over it when they get here. Can you wait two days? They'll want to hunt before coming so they'll provide you strong venom." Alice told me.

"May I ask something?" Emmett stood up.

"Go on." Carlisle nodded.

"This couple knows how to extract venom without killing?" He asked. "Do you, Bella?"

"I don't know how they do it, they have this friend that I've only met once. He was a brilliant scientist that Alphonse turned in exchange for his help. He was the one who created the bottles, the fridge and the device they use to extract the venom." I told him and asked. "What do you suggest?"

"To use this to extract a little bit of venom from each of us, this way no human would die because of you." Emmett explained.

"That's a really bright idea, Emmett!" Esme's eyes glowed.

"They could teach us how to do it and I think your stalker would remain unmoved if we divided ourselves in two groups, while one hunted the other stayed with you." Emmett explained his plan confidently.

"This actually could work, Bella." Alice told me. "And I don't see a reason for you to reject Emmett's idea."

I sighed. "You really won't let me go, right?"

"You can be sure of that." Alice replied confidently.

"Then I guess I don't really have a choice here." I groaned in defeat. "Let's call Annette."

******-******

**No outfits for this chapter!**

******-******

**Well… I hope you enjoyed the chapter!^^**

**Liked? Hated? Please do tell me!!!**


	10. Chapter 09: Red Rose Heart

**Hi! \o/**

**So, I'm at my friend's place today! O.o Yeah, I was at class yesterday and got an amazing job offer! *-* But my skill qualification test for it was making an analysis of some strategic information for an Embassy! *-* I dream of becoming a Diplomat and in Brazil that's a hard dream to achieve, only the best of the best get there… The qualification exams are top standard… Doing this job, if my analysis is good enough and I get hired on Monday, I'll be in contact with multiple Embassies… *-* That's something that will add a great + to my curriculum and help me achieving my dreams! *-* Please, cheer for me!!! ^-^ Back to why I'm at her place: Because we are partners in this qualification test for the job!^-^ So, I guess you can imagine I didn't sleep so I could work hard enough to be able to take a break e post this chapter, right? Yeah! That's right!^^ I promised my reviewers that I'd post it today and I'm not going back at my word!^^**

**Well, this chapter is dedicated to my mother, who kindly brought my laptop to my friend's house so I could update the story!^^ **

******-******

**No outfits for this chapter! But I posted which cell phones I imagined them having! Link = my Profile**

******-******

Chapter 09 - BPOV

Alice called Annette right after I agreed. Just like Alice had warned me, I would have to wait two days before I could ease my thirst. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme would stay home with me, while Edward, Alice and Jasper were going on a two day hunting trip, since the three of them volunteered to be my venom providers. They were excused from class, since Alice was supposedly doing check up exams in Seattle. Edward took them since Jasper was in no condition to drive and due to this story we couldn't use Edward's Volvo until he was back. So we used Emmett's big jeep.

Rosalie and Emmett were my bodyguards. They'd always be around, even at school. I was a little annoyed at the beginning, but after a small argument with Rose things got a lot easier.

"Bella, you won't try to run away now that Edward and Alice are gone, right?" Emmett asked worriedly, during our ride to school the following day.

"If I planned to do so…if there was a minimal chance of it happening, they wouldn't have gone." I replied politely and that seemed to be enough for Rosalie.

"You act like you were doing us a favor, when in fact it's the other way around." Rosalie snapped.

"I'm not doing a favor, I'm condemning you all to doom and I'm not the slightest bit happy about it." I disagreed with her using a blank tone.

"You don't dare act like you're above me!" She growled and Emmett stopped the car while we still in the hidden driveway that led to their house. "Don't pretend you have no fear for death!"

"I'm not above you, Rosalie. I honestly don't think I could possibly think I am." I told her, still showing no feelings. I was expressionless, both my face and my voice gave nothing away. "I do fear death, but not the way you do. You fear the loneliness, you fear being alone and never being complimented. You fear losing all you constructed as Rosalie after being a human and a vampire. I know nothingness, I know loneliness, but I don't know who I was and why I am what I am. When I die, I'll return to nothing and I won't be able to find myself."

She looked at me seeming to have lost her ability to speak, Emmett looked just the same. They barely could understand my agony.

"If someone is good to you, you'll want to be good in return. If someone is good to you when you have nothing, you'll cherish that someone no matter how insignificant the act may have seemed to the person." I continued to explain. "When that feeling of cherish becomes love, even your biggest fear goes down on your list of priorities. That's why I would die for any of the Cullens, Annette and Alphonse with a smile on my face."

"You are the dumbest person I've ever met!" Rose said harshly. "If you love someone, you have to do your best to stay alive! The people you love, also love you back and it would tear them inside if you died! Especially when you say it would be better for them if you died."

"What Rose means is that we already consider you part of the family and that it hurt us that you can't trust us enough to count on us." Emmett translated in a soothing tone.

Rose jumped to the back seat and hugged me. "You're so stupid!"

I lowered my head, hugged her and sobbed. She sobbed with me. She kept repeating again and again that I was stupid and that she'd rip me a new one if I ever made her worry like that again. I was touched. In a little over two weeks, we had already constructed such a strong bond.

"We're getting near school, I think you should come back to the front seat, Rose." Emmett said in a careful tone. She complied reluctantly, but smiled at me when I smiled reassuringly.

I looked around the parking lot and wondered where my car was. Rose noticed it and informed me that Alice, Jasper and Edward had taken it to my house, but that my mini-fridge was already gone.

"Stalky must have thought this would make things easier for him, but I was smarter!" Emmett stated smugly.

"Stalky?" Rose and I asked curiously.

"Well, you two know how this guy follows Bella and that he never wanted to make contact or abduct her until now." He explained.

"So?" Rose asked.

"He is obviously a stalker and we don't know his identity, so I'm calling him Stalky." He finished his explanation. "Great idea, right?"

"Not really…" I whispered.

"Sometimes I don't know if you're a genius or stupid." Rose said, sighed and then turned to me. "Anyway, Bella, if something is out of place, immediately call our names! Our classrooms are close enough for us to hear you if you call us in a normal tone. We'll meet you in front of your classroom every end of period. When the class ends, we'll go to your house with Esme to arrange the furniture in order to keep the appearances."

"Is your phone on?" Emmett asked.

I showed him my cell phone.

"Are all of our numbers on speed dial?" Rose asked.

"Yes." I nodded, showed them and pleaded. "Let's go to class."

I couldn't focus on the class, my mind would keep processing over and over again how I misjudged Rosalie. There absolutely was a part of her that was shallow, but not all of her thoughts and actions were ruled by vanity and egocentrism. She also was against my departure, she also cared for me in such a stupid way that she'd want me to stay with them no matter what. Her harsh words made me realize I'd hurt them without even noticing how deep.

_I'll beg Esme for forgiveness as soon as we get back to their house._ I decided.

The teachers seemed worried about Alice, so in every class I had to reassure that she was fine, but went to Seattle do exams and would only be back to school by the end of the week. Angela was also worried, she noticed both my eyes and my nervousness.

"Bella, you should go to a doctor too!" She said. "I can't see almost any green in it anymore and you have purple bags under your eyes."

"I'm wearing black lenses. I always wear them when I'm having an insomnia crisis. It was specially made for relaxing the eyes." I lied smoothly.

"I guess Alice's condition affected you a lot, right?" She asked concerned.

"Yes, a lot." I nodded.

"Is she alright?" She continued to question me.

"She is fine now, she is in Seattle doing further exams to make sure whatever happened to her won't happen again." I lied again. I wished she would stop making questions, because I didn't want to keep lying to her.

"When you talk to her, tell her I wished 'Get well!'." She pleaded.

"Sure." I promised.

After the class, we got Esme and went to my house. As we got out of the car, I saw the wolves moving in the woods and got worried.

_What happened now? _I couldn't suppress the fear of a new problem arising.

"Stay in the car or by the car." I told them. "The wolves won't do anything to me."

"Bella…" Esme pleaded.

I hugged her. "When the furniture arrives, lead them in." I whispered. "I'll talk with the wolves in the backyard, make sure no human gets close to the back door."

They nodded. I passed through my house and got to the backyard, where both Jacob and Sam waited for me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"We came to ask you the same question." Sam said. "Someone has being entering our lands, we followed the scent here two days ago but you weren't here so I asked Jared to keep an eye on the house until you returned."

I sighed. "Someone is stalking me." I told them. "Even Alice don't know exactly who this person is, the scent is different from vampires, humans and shape-shifters."

"Is it only after you?" Sam inquired.

"Yes, Alice hasn't seen any murders so far." I informed.

"But your life is in danger, right?" Jacob asked seeming genuinely worried about me.

"My life is long gone, but my existence may be a little threatened at the moment." I joked, but none of them laughed.

"Can those three protect you?" Jacob insisted.

"It would be a good thing to you if they couldn't, right?" I said humorlessly. "But I won't let anything happen to them!"

"I'm just worried about you!" Jacob stated, seeming a little offended.

"Thank you for worrying, but things will work out the best way possible. Don't get involved in this mess. I already involved a lot of people that I care about." I replied smiling sadly. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"We'll keep an eye on the woods, any leads we get, we'll contact you." Sam said, seeming to ignore what I just had said.

They left right after. I went inside and helped Rose, Emmett and Esme decorating my house.

"You have good friends, dear." Esme commented.

"The best I could ask for." I replied eyeing Rose and Emmett. "Vampires, humans and wolves. I have the best and the strangest friends."

"That's true." She laughed.

We worked until around seven and then went to their house. I felt a little depressed, since Alice and Edward didn't call. I missed them. I didn't like knowing they would be in the wilderness while some lunatic stalker had us under his radar. Those two days were the longest I had experienced so far. When Annette and Alphonse got to the Cullens' house, they seemed really worried.

"Bella?" Annette called.

"I'm here, Annette!" I replied.

"You're fine!" She stated happily. "I was so worried when I received your call. I mean, the two of us were really worried about you."

Alphonse looked at me and smiled like always, but this time it didn't reach his eyes. "Bella, you need to feed urgently."

"I just called Alice and she said they'll be here in half an hour." Esme told them. "I'm Esme, by the way."

"Oh! You're Alice's mom!" Annette said happily. "She told me a lot about you when she visited last time, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Annette and this is Alphonse, my mate."

"The pleasure is all mine." Esme replied also seeming happy.

"Bella, can you explain exactly what's happening?" Alphonse asked.

During Annette's phone conversation with Alice only a few details were told, because both Annette and Alphonse knew they could trust Alice's visions. I didn't like to hide things from them, but I allowed Alice to do what she saw fit.

"If you could wait until Alice arrived, it's just not something that I can explain." I tried to explain.

"A vision?" He asked and I nodded.

"Don't worry, I only allowed her to call you when she was sure nothing would happen to you." I assured him.

"Don't be silly! We would've come anyway, if it meant helping you and you know we'd come happily!" He said as he patted my head. "You've been our girl since I found you."

"I know." I whispered. "Thank you, big brother."

He talked about business and Forks. Carlisle tried to explain to my family how it was to feed on animals, but Alphonse just laughed it off. He told Carlisle didn't like the taste the one time I convinced both him and Annette to try the "vampire vegetarian meal". He was actually surprised when Alice told him she belonged to a family where everyone fed on animal blood, just like she and I. He was even more surprised when he found out the size of the family, seven people, Alice included.

When the thirty minutes were up, we heard the three of them entering the house.

"Here we are!" Alice chirped. "Missed us?"

"Not really, the house was more peaceful without you." Emmett said, his booming laugh filling the room, but it was gone as soon as Rose hit his head. "I was just kidding, Rose!"

"We missed all of you, a lot." Esme told Alice reassuringly.

"I think we have a lot to talk, Alice." Alphonse said. "You have a few things to explain."

"All in its due time, Alphonse." Alice's tone was serious and I knew Alphonse would respect her wish. "We need to feed Bella first."

"Don't say it like that, I feel like a baby!" I groaned in frustration.

I looked at the door and searched for Edward. He was still outside, seeming a little nervous about something. I wondered what it could be, but I refocused when Alice said my name.

"Emmett, take Bella to Edward's room and keep her there." Alice ordered. "The scent will make her try to come down, but as she's weak right now you'll be able to keep her there."

I looked at Emmett and he grinned evilly at me. I rolled my eyes, I didn't need to have Alice's power to know what would come next. Rose hit his head and told him to do not have any funny ideas. She went upstairs with us to make sure I wouldn't break free and to keep an eye on Emmett.

Even from Edward's room, I could still listen to the conversations downstairs. Not that I would've need it to know when they began, the strong smell coming from downstairs… It was so much more appealing than humans, so much more appealing the shape-shifters and animals. I could barely force myself to sit, my instinct was ordering me to fight Emmett and Rose and go drink all of Jasper's venom. Rose noticed my uneasiness and took my left hand in hers.

"You are strong enough, never doubt it." She said in a soothing tone. "Soon they'll bring it to you."

I wanted to growl, to shake her hands off mine, but I knew she was doing her best to help me. I'll of them were. A few seconds later the scent changed, became stronger and sweeter.

_Alice's venom. _My numb mind rejoiced. I was losing myself in the scent, coherency leaving me as the seconds passed.

"She is losing it." I think I heard Emmett say.

"Keep her teeth away from you." I'm almost positive it was Rose saying those words.

When the smell changed again, I completely lost control of myself. Edward's scent was unbelievably delicious, it appealed to me like nothing else. Even newborn venom didn't smell like that. I wanted it, I needed it and I couldn't wait for it.

"Bella, you've got to control yourself!" Someone shouted at me.

I was so thirsty and the smell was so divine. I ran to the door and Emmett was blocking it. I growled and prepared to attack him. Rose tried to pin me on the floor, but I was faster. I aimed for Emmett's neck, just a snack before the actual meal.

"Bella, just wait a little more." A velvet voice coming from downstairs pleaded.

_Edward. _I thought as I stopped moving.

Emmett used the opportunity to pin me down. I growled and tried to free myself, but I was too weak to even stand a chance against him.

"Now my hair is all messed up, thanks for the big help, Emmett!" Rose said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I was just shocked I think. One second she seems to be controlling herself just fine, the other she's attacking us." Emmett tried to apologize.

"Can you feel the scent?" Rose asked.

"Yes, and it's awful." Emmett replied disgusted.

"It must've been too much for her." Rose commented. "The three of them have abilities and probably it makes the scent even more appealing to her. No wonder she lost control."

"I guess you're right as always, my Rose." Emmett flirted.

I couldn't find the words inside my scrambled her, so I growled to let them know I wouldn't let they make out and pin me down at the same time. They'd have to choose. Luckily they chose to keep me pinned down, I didn't trust myself yet.

"Emmett and Rose, you have to keep a firm grip on her now." Carlisle said.

Emmett and Rose immediately tightened their grip on me as Carlisle and Alphonse entered the room with two bottles.

"I think one bottle is enough, but take this other everywhere you go." Alphonse told me, he knew the only reason I didn't escape when he began the procedure on Edward was my will, Emmett wouldn't be able to get me if I didn't want to be caught. "Their venom is strong, it will make you even stronger. I don't know how the animal blood used as base of their venom will influence, but since you also feed on animal blood I don't think your system will reject it." Alphonse opened one bottle and I shivered in anticipation. "Keep a strong grip, but make her sit." He ordered Emmett and Rose and they complied.

He took one of my hands and placed the bottle in it. He guided every move until I was drinking it. I drank it slowly, appreciating the flavor. I didn't stop until I had drained the last drop.

"I'm fine now." I told them. "You can let go of me."

Rose and Emmett looked at Alphonse and just released me when he nodded.

"Please forgive me for growling and messing your hair, Rose." I begged.

"Don't worry about it." Rose laughed it off.

"Alice explained things while we were taking their venom and I think we have to tell you a few things, Bella." Alphonse told me, but did not look into my eyes. It was just like he was ashamed of something.

"Is something wrong?" I asked worried that whoever was chasing me had already tried to do something to my family.

"I would prefer to talk to you alone." He told me, his expression serious like I'd only seen a few times.

"They are involved in this mess because of me, so you'll have to say whatever you wish to say in front of them too." I said in an apologetic tone, I hated to go against Alphonse's will.

He thought for a moment and then nodded. "You are right, they do have the right to know."

"Then let us go downstairs." Carlisle suggested.

I had a badly feeling concerning this conversation, but hoped it was just a stupid and pessimistic feeling.

******-******

**No outfits for this chapter! But I posted which cell phones I imagined them having! Link = my Profile**

******-******

**Ok, so… You began to understand Rose, right? I hope you did!^^**

**Next chapter they'll talk and chapter 11 will be EPOV!^~**

**Anyways…**

**Liked? Hated? Please do tell me!**


	11. Chapter 10: Pure

**Hi!!! \o/**

**I'm sorry for not updating the last two days… But my modem died… U-U" Well, in this AN I want you to know just one thing: RIO2016!!! Olympic city, wonderful city!!! As a Brazilian, and especially as a Carioca (Yep, I was born in Rio! *-* Lucky me!!! *-*) I really glad my city became an Olympic city! *-* The Pan was already here, the World Cup will be here too… Luckily I'll watch my Brazil become World champion for the 7****th**** time!!! *-* (I believe the 6****th**** time will come in South Africa!)**

**I won't lie, I don't feel sorry for Chicago, Madrid or Tokyo! Their countries already hosted Olympic Games! This will be the time for us, Brazilians, to show our strength when it comes to tourism and sports!^~**

**This chapter is dedicated to FLUSÃO (AKA Fluminense)!!! The soccer team I cheer for (my family's passion! LOL)! Congrats on the victory against Alianza, it's a step up to achieve the SulAmericana Championship Cup! *-* And 4x1 was an amazing score! *-***

**Enjoy the chapter!**

******-******

**No outfits for this chapter!**

******-******

Chapter 10 - BPOV

Alice had already gathered the people at the dining-slash-conference room and was waiting for us. She had even added the two extra chairs that would be needed. This time I sat between Edward and Rose, while Alphonse and Annette sat across from Carlisle. I placed my hands over my lap and was a little surprised when Edward took my left hand and held it. In his eyes I could see my thoughts mirrored. _I missed you._ I tried to convey and he squeezed my hand gently as if saying "_I missed you too_".

"I believe Alice already knows this, but I would like to be the one to tell the facts. I know I may have waited far too long to tell you this, Bella, but I just cherish you a lot and was afraid you might have gone away if you knew this." Alphonse began.

I noticed everyone on the table paying close attention to what he was saying. Even Alice and Edward that I suspected already knew all that was going to be told. Annette had lowered her head, she seemed ashamed.

"Bella, I didn't simply found you. I knew all along where you would be." He admitted and I looked at him confused. "There are a few special people among humans, when they are turned their power is magnified, right?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Human seems to be the linking point to vampires, children of the moon, shape shifters and other beings. However, the vampires can't reproduce and create a pure bloodline, correct?"

"That is correct." Carlisle nodded.

"What if I told you that there could be such a thing as a pureblood vampire? What if I told you there already are a few of them in the world?" He asked and we all gasped. "This pureblood being should nourish from the best of the best fluid of life, don't you think?"

"Wait!" I stood up abruptly. "Are you trying to tell me that I'm one of these pureblood?"

"Exactly." He nodded, his expression was dark. "You were born in Italy, but were raised near the border of the State of Washington with the State of Oregon. Your parents had strange abilities. Your mother's special ability was the motherhood, as your father had a great and unshaken sense of justice. When you were born, the Volturi thought your parents had committed the great crime and hunted your parents like beasts. Your parents hid in the almost desert land and taught you to survive on animal blood, that's how you can drink it more easily than human blood."

"How do you know so much?" I asked breathlessly.

"We…used to be part of the Volturi." Annette said seeming very ashamed.

"So you were the ones who killed my parents?" I asked in a low and breathless whisper.

"No, we didn't do it!" Annette almost shouted seeming desperate.

"Our mission was to find and kill your parents and you, but we ended up becoming friends." Alphonse explained. "Charlie's ability as a judge was absolute, he knew exactly how to detect a lie and when the truth was being distorted. Renée was that kind of funny and a little crazy woman you couldn't bring yourself to hate. She was good to the core and you look a lot like her. When we first met you, it looked like you were seven years old, but you were actually a few months old. You would take care of Renée instead of the other way around."

"What is my name? I want to know my real name." I asked.

"Isabella Swan." Annette told me. "But you hated it, you would always make us call you Bella."

"We were surprised when you said you wanted to be Bella Swan." Alphonse said.

"We feared that you'd come to hate us when you found out all the truth." Annette sobbed.

"How did my parents die? And why did I lose my memories?" I asked the questions I wanted answered the most and that at the same time I feared the answers the most.

"We don't know the answer to those questions." Alphonse sighed. "You were eighteen at the time and it was your birthday. You made us promise we'd be there the last time we talked. That was a week earlier. When the day of your birthday came, we searched for you and your parents everywhere until the scents of their ash found us. It took me a few hours to find you."

"We didn't understand it when we found out you had lost your memories, since you are a shield." Annette tried to continue, but I interrupted.

"I'm a what?" I asked.

"A shield." She repeated. "A mind shield to be more specific, you block everyone and everything from entering inside the domain of your mind."

"That explains why Edward can't get inside her mind!" Emmett exclaimed.

"That is correct." Annette agreed. "And that's when we began to become confused. Until that moment, we thought that it had being the Volturi the ones behind the death of your parents, but we knew every single one of their members and no one would've been able to erase your memories."

"We decided to keep the truth from you until you were mature enough to handle it." Alphonse said. "But we became attached to you, like you were our own daughter, so we remained in silence even when we knew you were already ready."

"When you found Alice, we thought she might have been a pureblood just like you." Annette told me.

"But I'm not, I'm 100% sure I was born human." Alice guaranteed.

"That's right." Alphonse nodded. "Alice woke in you the desire to go away, to search for something that even you couldn't understand what. We didn't like that, but we also didn't have to right to stop you."

"Destiny is a funny thing." Annette laughed nervously. "Before coming here, your parents tried out a small town in Brazil, that I don't recall the name, but that you visit every time you go that country."

"Teresópolis?" I asked surprised.

"That's the name!" Annette nodded. "But the people were still too superstitious. They could recognize a vampire and that made your parents end up here. There was one thing funny about all this moving and that was the fact that even being born in Italy, you always said you were American."

"What really matters now is to know if you know something about the stalker." Edward refocused the conversation.

"We think he may be the same person that killed her parents." Alphonse told us. "What we don't understand is why the stalker acting now. She lived alone in plenty of places where he could've captured her easily."

"You think we are somehow connected to it?" Carlisle asked.

"I think it may be related, yes." Alphonse said with caution. "Bella's parents were killed, but she wasn't. She only lost her memories. She lived with us and loves us deeply, but she never could actually relate to our lifestyle. Nothing happened. Alice came and Bella became attached, but we knew she would leave us soon. Nothing happened again. She goes to live on her own and once again she has no problems. She comes to Forks, a town that has a significant number of vampires and those vampires can understand her better than anyone had before." Alphonse glanced at the space between Edward and I, as if he could see that our hands were intertwined under the table. "That must've triggered the stalker's plans."

"It makes sense." Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"It does, doesn't it?" Annette asked smiling sadly. Alphonse's words had a deep impact on her. It was just like saying that I belonged with the Cullens better than belonged with them. I stood up and went to hug her. I loved her and I didn't want her to think otherwise.

I looked at Edward with an apologetic expression. I wouldn't go back to my seat.

"Now that you know all we know, what do you plan to do?" Alphonse asked Carlisle. "If what Alice told me is correct… If she left, your family would be safe. I can see that the members of your family are already deeply attached to her though, some more than others." There was a trace of humor in his voice, but it was quickly gone. "The Bella I know would've tried to escape, I was surprised to see her so calm in here when we arrived."

"She is already over that phase." Rose assured him. "The only moment we needed to pin her down was a few moments ago."

"We talked things over, we wouldn't have kept her here against her will." Carlisle explained.

Alphonse and Annette just nodded.

"Well, Alice told us about this treaty you keep with shape-shifters." Alphonse said. "So I think we should go now, before they take our arrival as an invitation to break the treaty."

"Do you really have to leave so soon?" I asked sadly.

"Don't worry, Bella." Annette vowed. "We'll be back before you finish calling us, when the time comes."

"We'll keep an eye on the Volturi, so you can focus on the stalker matter alone." Alphonse promised.

"We appreciate that." Carlisle thanked.

A few moments later they were gone. I went to sit by the river, to think things over. Finding out that I was never a human surprised me. I always thought I act more like a human than all of the vampires I ever met. I remembered explaining to Alice why I meditated and laughed humorlessly. I could never be close to my humanity, I had no humanity since the beginning. The laughs soon became sobs. I knew the Cullens were watching me from inside the house, trying to give me space and protect me at the same time. Edward wanted to come to me, but Emmett was holding him inside until Alice told him to let Edward come. Not even one second passed and Edward was already by my side. He sat and pulled me to him. I sobbed even harder. I knew I would hurt when I found out about my past and I thought I was already prepared for the pain, but it was so much stronger than I thought it would be.

"Bella…" Edward called sweetly after I stopped sobbing.

I looked up embarrassedly, but said nothing. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what he thought of all that he had heard. For all I knew, he could just pity me. I hated the thought, I didn't want his pity.

"You'll really stay, right?" He asked sweetly, but I could see uneasiness in his eyes.

"Yes." I replied as I looked away from him. "As long as it is safe, I'll stay."

"You don't have to worry, I'll protect you with my life if that's what it takes for you to be safe." He vowed and I glared at him.

"I meant safe for you." I was annoyed by his ridiculous idea of me running away to protect myself. "If it means that you'll be safe, I'll gladly give my life up."

"I thought Rose had talked with you about this kind of attitude." He sighed.

"She did." I replied as went back to looking into the river. "I understand their feelings, but it is different when it comes to you." I whispered lowly almost to myself.

"What do you mean?" He asked trying to force me into looking at his eyes, but I was well fed and too embarrassed to allow his gaze to penetrate my soul and see the obvious answer to his question. He read my reaction before asking. "Can I really trust your words? May I really believe that there's a possibility that you return my feelings?"

"What did you just say?" I asked turning to look into his eyes, my own wide in surprise.

"I mean this." He said and pulled me to him. One of his hand pulled my face to his. Our lips met with fervent desire. I immediately forgot everything but him. His warmth making me feel like electricity was running wildly through me. He licked my lower lip and I opened my mouth slowly. A low moan escaped my mouth when our tongues fought for dominance. He moved his hands to my waist and pulled my body impossibly closer as I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled his head to mine. I could taste the venom in his mouth and it was even better than it tasted inside that stupid bottle. Edward broke the kiss earlier than I would've wanted and started to kiss the base of my neck. He kissed his way to my ear and then whispered lovingly. "I love you."

I felt a revolution going inside me, words can not describe it. I was stunned and Edward tensed.

"Was I mistaken? I knew it, you don't feel the same!" He seemed hurt and it irritated me deeply.

_How could he even wonder that? Hadn't I responded to his kiss? Does he think that would I kiss anyone?__ How could he ignore the smile on my face?_ His questions hurt me, but I did my best not to show just how deep. "You were not mistaken, Edward."

I should write a book about how you can go from heaven to hell with just one question or about how men can be completely clueless and ruin the perfect moment with their big mouths.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I guess I ruined the moment, right?" He asked embarrassedly.

_You can bet. _I thought irritated, but tried to speak more softly. "It happens." I stood up and went inside the house, where Emmett seemed ready to make a joke. I glared and threatened him. "Say one word and you'll suck almost all of your venom, leaving just enough for you to live, then I'll kill you in the most painful way I can think of."

He looked back at me wordlessly. He knew better than argue with a woman in a terrible mood, one of the advantages of being Rose's mate. Rose and Alice were by my side in a second, glaring at Edward and Emmett fiercely. Esme, as a good over protective mother, went to Edward. He seemed confused, but I tuned out his voice. We'd have to sort things out later, since I was also confused. I knew for sure that I loved Edward, but I didn't know what it would mean to him and to us. I couldn't just forget that there was a stalker chasing me and that I would end up in a beach maybe dying to protect some small girl. There would be no happy ending for us and it crushed me.

"Bella?" Alice called me worriedly.

"What?" I asked a little dazed.

"You were out of it for a few seconds." Rose explained. "We shook you, called you and nothing. You got us worked up here!"

"I'm sorry, I guess I was just really focused on my thoughts." I said shyly.

"What were you thinking about?" Alice asked smiling sweetly.

"Confuse things I guess." I told her, I wasn't lying just giving her a wide range of interpretations.

"That's what we have the most to think about." Rose stated matter-of-factly. "We have from pureblood vampires to you and Edward fighting right after getting together."

"There not a sensitive thing to say, Rose." Alice scolded.

"But it's the truth regardless." Rose replied.

"Alice, will things be alright?" I asked her, tired of over-thinking.

"You and Edward are just new at this, give yourselves some time to work things out." Alice said and glared when I was about to protest. "Don't try to hush things just because you think you are running out of time, because you don't know how much time you have. No one knows. The future is formed by tiny choices and keeps changing all the time. Even I don't know what is waiting for us in the future, but that's exactly why we must live the present."

I lay on the couch, closed my eyes and sighed. _Can things really be so simple? _I wondered. _Should I ignore the future and just enjoy the present with Edward? Could we really become a couple?_

Someone cleared its throat to gain my attention. I opened my eyes and saw Edward looking nervous.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He said sweetly.

"You already said that." I said and sat up, my back to him. I was still confused and I didn't want Edward to misunderstand it too.

"Will you forgive me?" He asked not changing his tone even when I was acting like a spoiled girl. "Will you at least look at me when we're talking?"

I turned to look into his eyes.

"Thanks." He said and smiled beautifully. He took my hands in his and tried to explain himself. "I'm so sorry for not noticing what my question would sound like to you… I just couldn't bring myself to believe that you would return my feelings, you are so great, kind, selfless and beautiful… And I'm…"

"You are handsome, funny, complex, smart, kind…" I interrupted him. "You have a deadly smile and sexiest hair I've ever seen." I teased. "Oh, and you also taste divinely!"

"I think you complimented me, but I'm not sure." Edward teased me back.

"You can bet your life on it, or mine if you prefer." I told him, suddenly all the teasing gone from my voice. "I really don't understand, it all happened too fast... But I fell in love with you, Edward… When you told me you loved me, I was just too surprised, too happy, too stunned…"

"I just want you to be by my side for as long as we exist." Edward said in the most serious tone I ever heard coming from his mouth. "I'll do my best to make sure you won't be alone at that beach."

I jumped at Edward and kissed him full on the lips. _Live the present… Live the day… Carpe diem! _I thought as I returned to my personal heaven.

"I knew I should've bought a bed for Edward's room." I heard Alice chirping.

******-******

**No outfits for this chapter!**

******-******

**Explained a bit of one thing… And opened more questions?**

**Well, I hope you liked the chapter! Next chapter is EPOV!^~**

**Anyways…**

**Liked? Hated? Please do tell me!!!**


	12. Chapter 11: True Lights

**Hey, everyone!**

**I know it's been quite a long time and all, but things have been quite...complicated over the last few years. I'm really sorry I just stopped updating and I promised myself to finish all I've left unfinished here.**

**I have to admit that now that I'm an Internationalist and spend most of my days working, I'll be unable to update daily. For the first three weeks I'll update once or twice a week and, as I'm able to produce more chapters, maybe I'll update three times a week.**

Chapter 11 – EPOV

Rosalie was fuming during our ride to school, like I had done something wrong. Her thoughts were filled with threats and worry about how arriving late at school would ruin her perfect image. _Shallow to the core!_ I thought disgusted. Emmett seemed to be restless, he knew he's be the one who'd actually suffer.

_You know you are an idiot, right, Edward? We can't be late to class! We can't give them a reason to suspect us! _Rosalie shouted at the top of her mental capacities.

"Look at the clock, we'll be there on time!" I replied coldly.

She still was fuming, but when I told her we'd be on time the truth she was trying to block appeared.

_She is a nice girl, I don't want you to hurt her. _She thought in a sweet and protective way, surprising me.

"I won't hurt her." I promised.

"You can't promise that, she seems to have a hard time trusting people." Rosalie stated. "She also seems to be the kind of person who'd rather suffer alone than risk hurting someone just to be near them. We all can see how much she loves Alice, but she wouldn't have come to live here if she knew Alice also lived here."

"Rose's got a point." Emmett agreed.

"I know." I sighed. "I'm doing it the best way I can, but I just…"

"You just what?" Rosalie hissed.

"I love her and want to be near her." I snapped. "I can't help but wanting to touch her, to protect her."

Rose and Emmett sighed.

_Fine, but if you hurt her, I'll tear you to pieces! _Rosalie threatened, but the tone she used was a happy one. She was at least a little bit happy for me.

We got to school just a minute after Bella, Alice and Jasper, but Alice didn't want to wait for me and decided to take Bella to her class. I decided to listen to the conversation through Alice, but almost as soon as they began talking Alice's mind turned into an out of tune TV. Images would appear, but shadowed by something. Someone was making choices that would affect us deeply, but both Alice and I couldn't see who or why. The choices kept changing on and on until Alice's mind became numb, a moment before, however, Alice sent me a desperate message.

_Keep Bella away from her car! _She screamed in her head. _No hunting too!_

Emmett was the first to get to them, he took Alice as Bella went to the main office to excuse them from class. Jasper and Rose passed me and I gave him my car's keys.

"Alice said to stay away from Bella's car, before becoming unresponsive." I warned. "I'll stay with Bella. Rose, you return to pick us up."

_So much effort to be here on time… For nothing._ Rose thought egoistically.

I wanted to give her a piece of my mind, but it wasn't the time. Jasper seemed to be on the edge of an attack.

"Go." I told them.

I met Bella inside the main office and got Mrs. Cope to excuse us all. When we left it and Bella noticed they'd used my car instead of hers, she inquired me with her eyes. She didn't want to waste a minute, she was too worried to waste any time. I told her about Alice's last vision and she questioned me about her venom. Alice had made clear that she shouldn't be allowed to hunt or to get closer to her car. I told her she could drink mine and she snapped at me. It felt like she was stabbing me with multiple flaring swords when she told me to be away from her. I couldn't and wouldn't do it, no matter how much she ended up despising me. I just got to convince her when I played the Alice card. I knew she would place Alice's well being over her own and she didn't disappoint me.

Rose arrived within the five minutes Bella had agreed to wait and took us home. Alice just woke up when Bella called out her name. Emmett had left to get Carlisle. Esme decided to activate the security walls, a metal barrier covering the beautiful glass wall. Alice was mad at whoever learned how to incapacitate her, but seemed more concerned about what she was able to see while Bella's chaser was toying with her mind. Bella seemed determined to find out the reason behind it all and I could see it in her eyes that if she was sure that it was something related to her alone, she'd leave. The very thought of her leaving infuriated me. No one could drive her out of our family and if someone was able to do it eventually, then I'd follow her without looking back. Alice knew it well, so before telling Bella the facts she gave me what she had.

_Edward, this doesn't look good! It's someone from her past, but I don't know who. He has being watching her ever since she woke up without memories and he'll tell her that! He'll twist her mind and break her soul! _Alice cried in her thoughts. _Bella can never be alone or with just one of us. I don't understand why now… The only conclusion is that her opening up to us was the main trigger. _Alice shared with me the vision of the sunny beach again.

I analyzed it again. Bella was glittering beautifully, her body protecting a small girl that also glittered. She looked like six or seven years old and really familiar to me, but I couldn't understand from where I would've known a girl that would be considered a great sin by the Volturi. Bella was glaring, while the small and cute girl seemed shocked. Bella was facing a shadow, another unfinished choice. I looked for any evidence that I was there too, but saw nothing. I knew I'd already be dead by the time that became true, because there would be no other way I'd be away from Bella.

_Focus, Edward! Bella will leave if we don't find a way to feed her. _As Alice said this, the sunny beach vision changed, Bella was alone with the shadow. No small girl there. _We have to find a way out. All of the options I thought of so far, I've seen her refuse. She is deciding to leave no matter what and this is making the future shift the worst way possible._

Alice then showed me Bella's lifeless body, which was being consumed by the flames. Someone would drain her, before burning her lifeless corpse. People would find the purple ash later and collect it, thinking it was _cool purple sand naturally colored_. I wanted to growl and attack the shadow. I wanted to kill the bastard that would try to kill Bella. I wouldn't allow him to achieve his objectives.

_I won't allow it either. _Alice's thoughts seemed to be in sync with mine. _Please, Edward, help me._ I nodded.

Bella pressed Alice for information, she had already discovered the pattern and could easily notice when Alice and I had a silent conversation. It made her think we were holding information out on her. I felt Jasper's calming waves trying, but having little success in calming Bella. Alice broke down in the middle of her explanation.

_Edward, don't let her leave. We can't allow it. _She also sobbed inside her mind.

Bella seemed to detach her feelings, trying to bring herself to leave us. I saw in Alice's mind Bella running away behind our backs. Alice told Bella it would affect her too, she'd become unresponsive like earlier that day. She also used me as a threat weapon, though she just said the truth. I would seek Bella and if I found her dead, then I'd join her in hell happily. Esme knew this and tried to suppress a sob.

_I don't want lose my family. _In her mind, Esme was already sobbing.

_I can feel so much suffering, I don't want to see my Alice hurt. _Jasper thought as he concentrated his power to soothe Alice's pain.

_Is Bella that stupid? Since Edward fell for her and Alice considered her a sister, she has already become a part of this family! _Rose thought irritated. _Can't she see that her resistance to accept the facts is just bringing unnecessary pain to all of us? She is just as stupid as Edward, they really belong together._

No one would side with Bella if it came to vote. She asked for some time to think and I eyed her suspecting of an escape plot. Alice eased my uneasiness, showing me she wouldn't leave for now. Bella glared at me, knowing I doubted her. Rose also defended her, pointing out Bella's thirsty. I showed her my room and wondered if she would try to meditate on my black leather couch since I didn't have a bed. I never needed a bed. She complimented my room and I promised her we would find a way out.

"I wish I'll have enough time to watch you play the mysterious new song." I said sweetly, but the sadness in her voice was obvious. She seemed sure she wouldn't hear the song I composed especially for her.

"I won't let you get away from me, Bella." I vowed putting all my love in each word. She was my life now and I wouldn't allow her to escape from me.

"That's not up to you." She claimed as she turned her back to me, going inside my room.

I had to sigh, she had a strong temper and was too selfless to think about her own feelings. _What if she really focuses on her feelings? What if she didn't return my feelings for her? What if she just treated me the way she did because I am Alice's brother? _I thought worriedly. "It's already too late for that kind of conversation." I told myself. _Yeah, I already love her too much to give her up._

I went back to Alice's room and waited there for Carlisle. He was only able to get home after a few hours, he was, after all, the best doctor Forks had. His mind was filled with deep concern, but most of it was gone when he saw Alice well.

"Carlisle, we need to talk." Alice said and got a piece of paper, writing down what had happened. She didn't want to alert Bella to the upcoming events. She didn't want to help Bella's resolution to become firmer.

After reading the paper, Carlisle decided it was better to move the conversation to our dining room, a place we used as a conference room since we didn't have dinner, at least not a dinner that we could have inside the house.

"I'll get her." Rose stated and added in a sharp tone. _Edward would just piss her further._

Everyone looked at me and I nodded, Rose was right. Rose went to get her, while the rest of us went to the dinning room. I sat in my usual place, in front of Esme.

_She'll sit across Carlisle. _Alice told me and I nodded. _We need to keep our cool. The more she sees us attached to the discussion, the more she'll resist it. Carlisle already has the perfect counter-attack._ The Volturi flashed in Alice's mind.

She sat where Alice said she would and Carlisle spoke first. When Bella began to speak, Alice lost a little of her cool and glared at her. Jasper, with his military mind, agreed with Bella to some point and apologized to her with his eyes. Bella didn't seem fooled by her wishes, she knew Jasper would never go against Alice's obvious wish. Bella, however, seemed to misunderstand Rose's constant nodding.

Rose was aloof to Bella's speech. _This is a mess. She really needs someone to knock some sense into that thick head of hers. I would love to have some time just the two of us… I would definitely be able to show her a thing or two! _In her self centered way of thinking, Rose was concerned about Bella.

Bella was being foolish to imagine any of us would agree with her leaving. Absurd, the way her mind worked was simply absurd. She was thinking about our well being, but couldn't see that if she wasn't with us, we wouldn't be well.

_How can she be so oblivious? _Alice asked herself and then saw something that made the two of us more at ease. _Never mind, Carlisle counter-attack will affect her deeply! She'll begin to feel helpless and that will be our chance._

She really seemed shaken, but her thirst was the way out she found. Unless we found a way to solve that, she'd leave without a second thought. Carlisle suggested bringing blood from the blood bank, but Bella refused to drink human blood. Alice snapped and Bella snapped back. She claimed she knew Alice saw some of us dying, which she hadn't, but just the idea of Jasper's death made Alice wince. Bella used it against her, as a confirmation of her thoughts. Alice and I feared that it was a closed matter when Jasper voiced a way out he had just thought.

"What about Annette and Alphonse?" Jasper asked out loud while his thoughts went on. _They told us they have a venom extraction technique, we could ask them to visit and share some of their venom with Bella. They already done it before, in time of crisis we need emergency measures and this is a time of crisis._

"That may be a way out!" I agreed.

Jasper and I explained better his plan and Bella also discarded it to our frustration. She didn't want to be the indirect reason for murders. That moment Emmett saved the day, he suggested that they couple came and extracted our venom, since we fed on animal blood. Bella couldn't find a way out of this one and ended up agreeing.

_We are safe… for now… _Alice thought and sighed content.

We decided to divide in two teams, Alice, Jasper and I were the ones to go hunt and have the venom drained. I just agreed to leave after Alice promised Bella wouldn't try to escape.

"She won't betray our trust." She said while we hunted, completing in her mind. _For now._

_At least we have our cell phones with us, if anything were to happen Rose, Emmett, Carlisle or Esme could call us at any time._ I thought as I tried to ease my mind.

We hunted more than we actually needed and went back. We would have arrived on time if the wolves didn't decide to have a conversation with us. Sam Uley and Jacob Black were waiting for us in neutral territory. They told us about the strange scent and I felt it from their memories. I saw Black's disgust in working with us, but he had clear on his mind the desire to help Bella.

"Tell Bella, that when she's tired us spending her time with bloodsuckers, she's welcome to have a little fun with us." Black said after we were done talking about the stalker.

I had to bit back a growl and that amused him. They left and we continued our way. When arrived after Annette and Alphonse and I couldn't bring myself to enter the house after Alice teased me.

_How do you feel meeting the closest thing to parents that Bella has? Nervous? _Alice teased. I _wasn't_ nervous, but after she spoke, I became unease. Bella seemed to notice that, but said nothing. I hoped that she wouldn't give me the cold treatment.

After a few small talks, Alphonse ordered Emmett to take Bella to my room. Just as it would be expected from Emmett, he decided to teased Bella and me.

_Guess I'll touch more of her slender and curvy body than you'll ever have a chance of touching, Eddie Boy! _He teased me in his thoughts, while grinned evilly to Bella. Of course, Rose wasn't unaware of Emmett's line of thinking. She smacked him on the head with force.

_Stupid teaser! _Rose growled in her thoughts.

She went along with Emmett and Bella. Jasper was the first to be drained, he had already decided to test the draining process before allowing Alice to go through it. Alphonse explained that would take just enough for two doses of venom for Bella, it would be enough for about a three weeks, maybe a month. He taught Carlisle how to do it and gave him the instruments needed. I monitored Bella through Emmett and Rose. She seemed to be just a bit tense as Jasper's venom scent reached her. She sat down and made herself stay focused and calm. When it came to Alice turn, Rose had to hold her down. She tried to attack Emmett, but the worst of all was when she felt my scent. I could barely feel the pain while my venom was being drained out of me. Seeing Bella almost escaping, seeming completely out of herself hurt so much more.

"Bella, you've got to control yourself!" I almost couldn't recognize my voice shouting. She found the little humanity she still was able to control in time to let Emmett and Rosalie pin her down. It hurt so much.

_For a moment… I thought she'd break free. _Emmett thought worried.

I couldn't watch Bella like that, so I tuned out all thoughts and allowed myself to take a break. After Bella was fed, Alphonse decided to talk to her about her past. He wanted to talk to her alone, but Bella convinced him otherwise. We went to the dining room and Bella sat by my side this time. Her eyes, glowing the beautiful emerald green from when I met her, seemed to tell me that she missed me. We held hands under the table, electricity flowing through us.

_This is not going to be easy on her, hold her hand tight! _Alice warned as she showed me what was going to be told. I was surprised. Ever since I met Bella I knew she was special, but I never thought she was a pureblood. I never even thought that there could be such a thing as a pureblood. Not only that, but finding out that Alphonse and Annette were from the Volturi was a great surprise. Finding out Bella was a shield was the easiest thing to digest. The explanation to why I couldn't read her mind.

Concerning the stalker, Alphonse seemed to share Alice's and mine ideas of us being the trigger to the stalker's moves. I could see the envy Annette and Alphonse felt to the way Bella felt at ease with us and how she relayed on us. They were sure Bella would've run away. After the talk, Alphonse and Annette left promising to return as soon as we needed them.

_Just try to consider that she has many tangled feelings right now. _Alice said as I went to speak to Bella. She'd gone to watch the river, probably to figure some sort of sense in all the mess of information she received.

I just wanted to be by her side, to comfort her however I could. I pulled her to me and waited until I was sure we could talk. I thought that if I could make her talk, she'd end up feeling better. But talking with Bella always becomes something else, since I don't know or understand the flow of thoughts in her mind, no matter how much I wish I did. Before I knew I was confessing my feelings to Bella.

"What did you just say?" I was sure she'd heard it when I said the first time, but her surprised eyes teased me, so I decided to show her better then telling.

Using one of my hands to pull her body closer and the other to pull her face closer, slowly, almost teasingly, I kissed her. She didn't fight me off, instead she returned my kiss. The world could've being hit by an asteroid of the size of the moon and I wouldn't have noticed. I was too wrapped up in the feeling of our touching lips, our fighting tongues, our almost merging bodies. Kissing Bella felt like never I've tasted before, it was divine and I knew she was liking to taste a bit more of my venom. I had to say the words my mind was filled of, before I exploded. Bella didn't seem to like the abrupt end of the kiss and I liked that she wanted more.

"I love you." I whispered as lovingly as I could. I wanted her to understand how deep my feelings for her were, but regretted my decision when I saw her body tense. _Too soon!_ I cried in my head.

_Edward, don't! _My mind faintly registered Alice's mental shout.

"Was I mistaken? I knew it, you don't feel the same!" I tried to ask casually, but my hurt was transparent.

Bella looked at me seeming deeply hurt and frustrated.

_IDIOT! SHE WAS JUST SURPRISED, SHE ALSO LOVES YOU, MORON! _Rose mentally shouted. She was fuming. Just like Rose had said, Bella confirmed her feelings for me.

_Don't say a word, it will only make things worse. _Emmett advised, but I ignored him and apologized to Bella. She stood up and left. _I told you so, I have experience in this field._ Emmett looked at Bella and thought of his fights with Rose, but Bella misunderstood and threatened him seriously.

_I really have to apologize to him later. _I thought unhappily.

_Let me talk to her, I'll tell you when you'll be able to try to talk to her again._ Alice advised and this time I listened.

As a good mother, Esme stood by my side and tried to soothe my pain, but the pain was something that I deserved. I just had confessed to Bella and my stupid brain just couldn't notice that Bella returned my feelings. After a while Alice called me and convinced me to try and talk to Bella. She was meditating and seemed completely unaware of my presence. I cleared my throat and she looked at me and I felt guilty all over again. I apologized with all I had and she tuned her back to me, seeming still angry with me. I felt completely helpless.

"Will you forgive me?" I asked again, I needed her forgiveness, but she didn't reply. Without seeing her eyes it was impossible to imagine what she was thinking so I pleaded. "Will you at least look at me when we're talking?"

She turned and faced me. She didn't look angry, just confused. I thanked her and used the opportunity to take her hands and apologize one more time, explaining myself the best way I could. "I'm so sorry for not noticing what my question would sound like to you… I just couldn't bring myself to believe that you would return my feelings, you are so great, kind, selfless and beautiful… And I'm…"

"You are handsome, funny, complex, smart, kind…" She interrupted me and I was surprised to find out she saw me that way. She decided to finish with some teasing to lighten up the mood. "You have a deadly smile and sexiest hair I've ever seen. Oh, and you also taste divinely!"

"I think you complimented me, but I'm not sure." I replied a little embarrassedly, but trying to sound casual.

"You can bet your life on it, or mine if you prefer." She continued to tease me, but then she took a deep breath and when she continued all the teasing was gone. "I really don't understand, it all happened too fast... But I fell in love with you, Edward… When you told me you loved me, I was just too surprised, too happy, too stunned…"

"I just want you to be by my side for as long as we exist." I tried to convey my feelings the best way I could, each word was filled with care, love and respect and I hoped she'd notice it. "I'll do my best to make sure you won't be alone at that beach."

When I finished talking she jumped at me and kissed me. I knew that I couldn't live in a world without Bella. Heaven, Hell or wherever she went, I'd follow happily.

**I'm back and hopefully, I won't vanish again!**

**Also I hope my English is better now, but that will just be noticed on chapter 15 and from the 17 on...**

**Anyway, you know the drill... I love reviews and I hope you'll tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 12: Wars and school

**So, hm... Hi, dear readers! It's me again and with an update!**

**Today I'm a bit upset because I got this HUGE flame (which was so big and mean that I confess I skipped some parts) for the MA story... The person made me feel like I pointed a gun to his/her head and said: "Read my damn story or I'll blow your f* head! ****I don't mind receiving reviews that say "I didn't like your story", but saying "I was bored out of my mind" and "I was forced to read this far". Well, that's plain hurtful! And really, "forced"? No, not really... Not ever! You, dear reader, read if you want and if you like.**

**Just of Twilight, there over 195k stories here at FF... I thank those of you who stick with my stories. I thank those of you who review even if just to say you liked it with a smile.**

_**Vivx-chan **_**asked that I make a small summary of what happened so far: Bella is a vampire who woke up in the woods without memories of her past. She feeds on vampire Venom. She was adopted by a vampire couple and lived with them until she decided it was time for her to live her own life like her friend Alice did. After hundreds of years she ends up at the small town of Forks and meets the Cullens and the Shape-shifters of La Push. She starts falling in love with Edward Cullen, but is conflicted because someone is stalking her. This is probably related to her past and to the fact that she is a pureblood vampire. Edward and Bella confessed to each other and will try to fulfill their love.**

**=I don't own Twilight and you know it.=**

Chapter 12 – BPOV

A new sun had risen in my life. Love was really a magical thing. Edward and I spent the rest of the night cuddling and talking about nothing and everything. Edward told me his story, how the Spanish influenza attacked him and his parents. He told me he would've died if Carlisle hadn't changed him under his mother's request. Edward was the first Carlisle changed, then Esme, Rosalie and Emmett.

"What about your human life?" I asked sweetly.

"I just remember wishing to turn 18 soon, the Great War was raging and I wished to fight for my country." He told me. "Every single day I prayed for the next day to come and go faster. And every single day my mother would pray for the War to end. When I was turned, I was still seventeen."

I looked at the handsome vampire laid on the couch, his head on my lap and had to try my best in order not to voice my opinions concerning the World War I. Foolish European war that dragged the US, Africa and Asia into it. I had seen mothers crying the loss of their children, wives that mourned the death of their husbands.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked noticing that I had spaced out.

"Nothing is wrong, why do you ask?" I tried to hide my bitterness toward the War.

"You stopped running your hands through my hair and looked a little…" He began to explain, but stopped as if he'd noticed something.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You don't like wars." He stated.

"Why do you say that?" I asked surprised how easily he could read me.

"Your tone. My mother and every woman I met during that time used the same tone whenever we talked about the war." He told me his expression very solemn. "Without noticing they all mourned, even the ones who hadn't lost anyone."

"The price paid was too high." I gave up hiding my disgust. "During the entire war over 16 millions of deaths, over 100 thousand just from the US."

"It's almost school time, kids!" Alice chirped and then glared at us as she added. "And talk about wars when Jasper is not around, please. He was almost coming down to join your discussion."

_Stupid men!_ I thought, never understanding the drawn they felt to conflicts.

"Come on, Bella! Rose will be pissed if we take any longer." Alice threatened. She was already ready, pink being her color of choice for the day, her favorite color actually. She wore pink skinny jeans pants, a pink and orange draped satin jersey top, pink ankle boots, a square pink crystal earring pair and a pink watch. She dropped her soft looking pink jacket and her white, pink and orange backpack, so she could drag me to her room.

Rose was putting on her bat earrings when we arrived. "Took you long enough to get her here, Alice." Rose commented smirking.

"What's with the outfit, Rose?" I asked surprised. "Trying to look a little gothic?"

"I'm just teasing Emmett a bit." Rose explained smiling widely. She was wearing tie-dye black and white skinny jeans, a black satin trim bustier, a black furry jacket (opened, so the bustier would show), black boots with tiny silver chains around it and a silver necklace with a pendant saying "BITE ME"! "He said I would look wonderful in this kind of outfit, I want to see how much he'll last before we have to leave early!"

I gasped and Alice shook her head. Rose laughed out loud and placed her lip gloss inside her black Chanel backpack.

"Go on, Bella." Alice told me as she gave me the clothes I was supposed to wear and then pushed me to the bathroom. "Take a shower and then dress these."

I did as she commanded. I did feel a little embarrassed, but since it was going to be a cold day in Forks, I wouldn't have to take my dark brown jeweled jacket off. I confess I took a few seconds eyeing the green V-neck ruched sequin trim top, before putting it on. I knew that if something happened to it before I was seen wearing it, Alice would kill me slowly and painfully. The boot cut jeans though, I had no problem with. The brown boots with metal belts in it were also a small challenge, but I was able to wear it.

"Bella, we still have to do your hair!" Alice called from the outside.

Alice had decided to keep her hair in the usual spiky disarray, while Rose had three braids coming out of her tight high bun. I felt bad for Emmett and for whoever who going on his car with him and Rose.

I must've stared at Rose's hair a second longer than necessary, because Alice liked what she thought I was thinking about. "A high bun will fit perfectly with today's outfit!" She chirped happily and gave me a pair of peacock feathers earrings. "I also chose a different backpack for you." She pointed to a green backpack with a white wing on it.

When we were finally ready, we tried to decide who would go with whom. No one wanted to go with Emmett and Rose, too afraid of seeing something no one wanted to see, but since Alice saw that they end up not getting to school if no one went with them, she and Jasper made the sacrifice.

"We got the car to ourselves." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Let's go, before we run late." I said embarrassedly, ignoring Edward's comment the best way I could.

The ride to school was tense. Edward noticed my nervousness, but decided to let me solve my issues on my own. I had never noticed before how Edward's scent was strong inside the car. Of course, I had never gotten a ride alone with him. I tried to convince myself that nothing had changed and that just because Edward and I were together it didn't mean I'd have to act differently. It didn't help.

"Bella?" Edward called me.

"Hum? Sorry, I guess I spaced out a little." I said embarrassedly.

He chuckled. "I could tell. I was just going to ask you if you have any plans for tomorrow night." He said while still chuckling.

"I need to check my schedule, can my secretary call you tomorrow to settle it?" I joked.

"By all means, I'll tell my secretary to discuss the perfect time." Edward played along.

"Then it's settled, where are we going anyway?" I asked curiously.

"That's a surprise, but I really hope my secretary can convince your secretary." He continued to play.

"Oh, come on…" I pleaded. "Tell me, pretty please!"

"No." He said simply.

"Why not?" I asked as he parked the car.

"Because I want it to be a surprise." He told me.

"I hate surprises." I retorted.

"You'll like this one, I promise you that." He assured me, making me feel even more curious.

I decided to play dirty to get the information out of him. When he opened my door for me, I tried to imitate Alice's puppy eyes and say in a cute tone. "Please, Edward…" He groaned, but didn't look away. I knew I had him, just a bit more of incentive and I'd break him. "Pretty please?"

"You don't play fair!" He muttered, reaching out for my hand.

"I know." I smiled sweetly as I took his hand. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to one of the places I love the most." He replied cryptically.

"That's not a specific answer!" I told him.

"That's all you'll get from me!" He vowed. "And don't even try to use that on me again, I like to be discreet but there is only so much a man can take!"

"That? What do you mean?" I asked faking innocence.

"You know exactly what I mean." He said as we began walking to my class.

He walked me to my class and gave me a small peck on the lips before going to his own class. To my dismay Newton saw it and began asking a thousand questions without giving me time to answer. _Oh, please… Don't tell me you thought you actually had a chance! _I thought, trying hard not to laugh.

"Mike, Edward and I… We're together now." I told him, maybe smiling too widely.

"But I thought you…I…and we…" He tried to say, but I cut him short.

"We are friends, Mike." I told him, trying to sound as truthful as I could. "Maybe you should notice your surroundings, I'm sure there's a girl here that cares about you more than I would ever be able to." I bit my lower lip to keep myself from saying the name of the girl. Jessica Stanley seemed to be the right girl for him and I wished he noticed it, this way he would stop looking at me like a pervert. I already had a stalker, didn't need another one.

Angela had saved me a desk beside her as always and seemed to be really happy for me. We didn't have time to talk about it during the class, since the teacher decided to apply a surprise test. I would've finished it in less than five minutes, but I had to keep the charade. I wrote slowly and thinking a lot before replying, making sure I wouldn't leave any detail out. The third question was about the World War I and I felt like laughing. It asked about the importance of the American participation to the end of the war. I could only imagine Edward and Jasper writing enthusiastically the answer to this one. I, on the other, hand just answered a version of what the book said. Even after almost a century, I still refused to accept the intervention of the US and any other American country in the stupid European rivalry. I got so wrapped up in my critics that I ended up finishing the test only five minutes before the time was up. Angela finished hers exactly when the time was up.

"So, how was it, Ang?" I asked, hoping my tutoring classes had helped her a little.

"Better than I thought it would be, all thanks to you, Bella!" She replied enthusiastically. "But you seemed to dislike a question, you frowned for a long time before answering it."

"Oh! You noticed that?" I asked laughing nervously. I hated to admit how stuck I had been in a conversation that no one would side with me, especially the kids from this century who read about it as a great glory and not as a massacre. "I just don't like to study about wars, that's all."

"Then you don't like to study history." Angela laughed.

"I guess you're right." I sighed.

"So, did I see what I think I saw?" Angela asked smirking, it was the first time I saw her wearing that kind of expression.

"What do you think you saw?" I asked playing the innocent card again.

"Did Edward Cullen kiss you?" She asked in a low whisper as we walked in the corridor to our next class.

"Yes." I replied using the same low tone.

"Are the two of you an item now?" She asked as her cheeks turned red.

"Yes." I replied nodding.

"You two make a good couple." Angela told me smiling kindly. "Not only you match physically, but you two seem to act similarly. I noticed it ever since I first saw the two of you talking."

I laughed happily, really feeling like laughing. It was weird, because it's something I hadn't felt in years. I knew my world could fall apart any moment, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I was happy and I didn't want to remember that it was not going to last for long. It was like playing with a thin glass ball in a sunny day, it was fun and beautiful to watch the rainbows, but when the glass ball broke on my hands it would cut me deeply. All the happiness would be forgotten and only pain would be present. _No! I can't think like that! We'll find a way! I'll find a way! _I scolded myself.

The class seemed to go on and on just to irritate me. The clock teased me. _I'm sure it was just five minutes to the lunch break five minutes ago! _I thought irritated as I stared at the clock that seemed to have stopped five minutes ago. I tapped my feet softly, no telling what would have done to the floor if I really tapped my feet. I checked on my cell phone and it too seemed against me. _How can five minutes take longer to pass than the rest of the day?_ I saw the seconds going by lazily getting more and more irritated. I wanted to be with Edward, how could the universe deny me that? Yeah, it can be said that I could be a bit of a drama queen when I wanted, but that comes with being in love, doesn't it? After over a hundred years of existence, this was my first time feeling something so strong, so suffocating and yet so delicious. The teacher released us two minutes late and I resented that, but all my anger seemed to vanish when I saw Edward waiting for me by the door.

"Hi." He said casually.

"Hi…" I replied embarrassedly. It made no sense in my mind. Even though I wanted to jump to his arms and kiss him until someone broke us apart (definitely an advantage not needing to breathe), when I had the opportunity to be by his side I would feel too embarrassed to do anything.

"Let's go, the others are waiting for us." Edward said as he took my hand in his and guided me to the cafeteria. It took a lot from me, but I used the opportunity to hug his arm, making us walk impossibly closer. Edward grinned and I lowered my head embarrassedly.

Through our short walk I heard a lot of students gossiping about us. "It seems like we are the gossip of the week." I told Edward humorlessly.

"If you are annoyed by the verbal conversations, you won't even want to know what they are thinking." Edward looked furious. "I almost snapped two necks just during my first class."

"Wow, that bad?" I asked wide eyed.

"You are too attractive for your own good." He whispered in my ear and I shivered a little. His velvet voice that was too attractive for his own good, but we were at school and I shouldn't think about it so I changed the topic of our little conversation.

"What about Rose? She looks better than any model and with today's outfit…" I wondered.

"Have you ever met her mate?" Edward asked teasingly. "All it took from him was one glare to a guy that stared at Rosalie for more than 5 seconds. There's no one courageous enough to look at her, knowing she is Emmett's."

"Oh! I see." I replied giggling.

"But they'd better stop soon fantasizing about you, because I don't think I'll just glare at them!" Edward said in a serious tone that worried me.

"You are exaggerating." I told him.

"Trust me, I'm not." He replied still serious.

I decided to take him out of that line of thought, so I took a deep breath and gathered all the little boldness I had in me. "You won't do anything to anyone." I whispered in his ear and then gently bit it.

He stopped walking and looked at me seeming completely disarmed, not to mention shocked. I smiled to hide my own embarrassment. People stopped to try to understand what happened, since I did it too fast for a human to see anything, but I could hear Jasper's laugh and Alice's giggles.

"Let's go?" I asked him and he just nodded.

"We didn't know you had a sensitive ear, Edward." Jasper teased as we got to the table.

"Shut up!" Edward replied, he wasn't angry just embarrassed.

"I thought you weren't going to be able to do it, Bella." Alice giggled. "But I'm proud of you!"

"Let him be, Alice, Jasper." I pleaded.

"Fine, I owe him that since…" Alice said in a mysterious tone and I saw Edward glaring at her.

"Oh! You know of his plans for tomorrow, don't you, Alice?" I tried to fish some information.

"Not telling you anything, it's his surprise!" Alice smirked evilly.

I looked pleading to Jasper, but he blew away any hope I had. "Just Alice and Edward know what he's planning."

I looked at the table and noticed, a little late I must admit, that both Rose and Emmett weren't on the table. "Where are Rose and Emmett?"

"Do you really want to know?" Jasper asked teasingly.

"Now that you put it that way… No, I really don't want to know." I replied shaking my head and my hands.

"We thought so." Jasper and Alice said at the same time.

"But they'll be back to the last hour." Alice added. "Jasper and I are going to go back with the two of you regardless!"

"As long as we don't have to go with them, we're fine." Edward stated and I nodded in agreement.

Five minutes to be able to be with Edward took forever to pass, but lunch time passed in a blink of an eye. That's so cruel, it should be the opposite! Well, at least the following class was Biology which meant more time with Edward. Mr. Banner decided to entrust our education to a movie for three classes. Edward told me it was because he didn't like the subject and considered it easy enough to be learned through a movie. I got excited, not because of the movie (couldn't care less about it). I was excited because I would have the entire period to talk with Edward and no one would pay us any attention. We whispered in a tone that was so low that even in a class filled with vampires, only the two of us would be able to listen to each other words. I told him about the World History test and about my conversations with Newton and Angela, while he told me about Emmett's difficulty to pay attention to the class they shared and how Jasper was doing his best to hide from Alice his anniversary present to her. I tried to make him give something away about the following day's activities, but he didn't say a word. I could hardly wait to find out what he had planned.

**As always, I ask that you review, because the feedback makes me happy (when done in a polite manner)!**

**I thought I should let you know that chapters 13 and 14 are already ready to be posted. I'm writing chapter 15 (which is 1/3 ready). Chapter 16 is already waiting to be revised and chapter 17 is 5% done.**

**I plan on finishing chapters 15 and 17 before starting to update twice a week. I think I'll finish chapter 15 within today or tomorrow, then I'll revise the chapter 16. On Monday or Tuesday I'll finish chapter 17. If I do finish on Monday, on Tuesday I'll update and on Thursday again.**


	14. Chapter 13: Party time!

**Hi, dear readers!**

**Another chapter is up...and for the next few chapters I'll bring forth some fluff.**

**I was going to update on Tuesday, but I caught a cold, I couldn't sleep as much as I need and work has been hard on me. The result? I didn't get to write a line of TFTV... I'm hoping that today and tomorrow I'll have the time to finish chapter 15.**

**Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 13 – BPOV

I was surprised to find the king size bed Alice had bought for me inside of Edward's room, but Esme quickly explained that she was the responsible for that. She said we deserved better privacy than the living room could offer. I really felt embarrassed and hoped Esme wasn't thinking that Edward and I had crossed that bridge yet. We hadn't, it was too soon. What would he think of me? Well, everything in its own time.

"Edward, you and the boys have fun together." Alice said as she brought the TV to his room.

"What?" Edward and I asked at the same time.

"That's my price for helping you out!" She chirped. "Bella, Rose and I will have a pajama party!"

"This should definitely be more interesting now that we have three girls." Rose said bringing in the PS3.

"What about Esme?" I asked, obviously they couldn't have forgotten about her.

"She doesn't spend the night with us, she already has so little time with Carlisle…" Rose explained smirking as we heard Esme clearing her throat right behind her. Rose almost jumped and I worried about the PS3.

"Would you like to join us, Esme?" I invited Esme.

"No, Dear. But thanks for worrying about my feelings." She said sweetly.

Alice and Rose worked on connecting the wires while Edward kissed me.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything." He said not wanting to go. I also didn't want to be away from him, even if the distance was short.

"Go!" Alice said and Rose literally kicked him out of his room. "Now, where were we?"

"Pajama party equals a party where the girls wear pajamas." Rose reminded her.

"That's right!" Alice chirped but then became serious. "Bella, we have to go shopping soon. You just have one chemise and it has no sex appeal."

"Since today is a party and there are only girls, it's fine to wear it, but think about poor Edward!" Rose agreed. "We also looked into your lingerie bag and we found out that you need us to take you to an emergency shopping trip!"

"No, absolutely not!" I almost shouted. "We don't need that! Edward and I are not at that stage yet, we prefer to take things slowly!"

"Poor Edward!" The two of them sighed at the same time.

"Listen to what I'm saying!" I begged too embarrassed to say anything further.

"Alice, I think she needs a new perspective!" Rose smirked.

"You are the master when it comes to this, go on." Alice encouraged her.

"Don't you want to see Edward looking at you like he'd do anything you told him to just to be able to continue to look at you?" Rose asked.

"Like when you bit his ear today!" Alice chirped.

"You bit his ear?" Rose asked the smirking not fading for a second. "Imagine the effect it had magnified a few times, that's the effect good lingerie and nightwear will do for you!"

"That's too embarrassing." I threw myself on the bed for a more dramatic effect.

"I think what you did today was a lot more embarrassing, wearing something sexy is just like wearing any other outfit." Alice explained. "The only difference is what the other person will think of it. It's not our fault that men have perverted brains! We're just wearing something to sleep, in the case of the nightgowns, or to go out, the dresses you call too short!"

"Damn! You do have a point!" I had to agree. Some clothes that are considered sexy don't even show that much of the body.

"I always have, honey!" She winked and I laughed.

"Are we going to change now?" I asked. "Or decide the movies first?"

"Alice and I already decided which movies we want to see, you can pick one for yourself from her collection." Rose told me as she gave me a catalogue.

I scanned it quickly and easily found the movie I wanted to see. The old Anastasia movie, but I wanted to watch it with Edward so I searched for another movie and ended up deciding to watch "10 things I hate about you", staring Julia Stiles and Heath Ledger. I love this movie and even being human I considered Heath Ledger so amazingly handsome.

"Great choice, Bella!" Both Alice and Rose agreed.

"Heath Ledger was so dreamy!" Alice sighed.

"Why did he have to die?" Rose asked in a sad tone.

"Maybe it really was the Joker part he played." I said thoughtfully. Playing with the darkness of the world was never something that should be done without a serious preparation.

"Well, that was my choice for today." Rose grinned as she showed me the blue ray disk of the Dark Knight movie.

"What are the odds?" I asked between laughs.

"I also chose a movie with him!" Alice chirped. "The Brothers Grimm!"

"I guess our pajama party has now a theme!" I informed them.

"The first Cullen-Hale-Swan pajama party has a theme!" Alice celebrated.

We changed into our chemises. My gray chemise was comfortable, I couldn't understand why should I use something that would make me feel uncomfortable just so Edward would… Ok, I got it. Alice wore a pink Hello Kitty chemise and I teased her.

"So, that's Jasper's definition of sexy, Alice?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"I told you we could use innocent clothes during our pajama parties, didn't I?" She questioned me, her eyes burning holes on my head. "That's the most innocent chemise I have."

"You're lucky you have that!" Rose said. She was wearing red and black bow chemise. "I'll have to buy something for our next party, if Emmett sees me in this…"

The three of us sighed.

"Let's watch the movies." I suggested.

"Which one first?" Alice asked.

"10 things, then Grimm and end the movie session like he did, with his master piece!" Rose suggested.

"Fine. Comedy to action to tragedy… Sounds like a depressing evolution and fits the theme perfectly!" I agreed.

We watched the movies sighing and giggling at times. Some of the lines we already knew by heart, so we often spoke them along with the TV. When one of us made a mistake, the others would call on it and smash a pillow on the face of the one who made the mistake. I never imagined girls' time could be so innocently fun.

"How about some karaoke?" Alice suggested.

"Yeah! Karaoke!" Rose shouted excitedly.

"Fine, but I'm not good at it." I warned.

"Do you think we should call the guys?" Alice asked.

"Sure, it would be fun to see them singing!" I agreed. "Just make sure Emmett won't attack Rose."

Alice thought for a little while before nodding. "I have the perfect idea."

In a second the guys were by the door.

"So can we participate?" Jasper asked sweetly to Alice.

"You'll have to wear pajamas and perform a song to us, this way we'll accept you." Alice delivered her lines as Rose and I nodded.

"I'll need to get mine here, if you'll excuse me." Edward nodded smirking.

"We'll go change." Jasper pushed Emmett to the stairs.

"See you in a few seconds." Edward stated and gave me a quick peck on the lips before leaving.

"This is going to be fun!" Alice laughed. "And Bella, you can burn the T-shirt tomorrow if you want."

"What?" I asked, but didn't need to understand hear her answer to know what I would want to burn.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were back wearing pajamas. Emmett was wearing a gray wife beater and gray pajama shorts. Jasper was also wearing shorts, but his were black with white dots, and a black wife beater. What I wanted to burn was Edward's T-shirt! It was gray and had a "Young, Rich, Sexy & Free" saying in white. Free? I glared at him and it took him a second to understand why I looked so pissed.

"I'll really burn it tomorrow, Alice." I said sweetly.

"Bella, I didn't notice!" Edward hugged me. "If you want to, I'll take it off."

I liked the idea of seeing Edward just in his light brown pajama pants. Luckily Alice glared at me and I was able to think straight again.

"I'll forgive you…" I explained my conditions. "If you and the guys make a high score singing the song we chose for you!"

"This is also the condition for you guys spending the night singing with us too." Rose continued.

"We're game!" Jasper smirked.

"The song is Barbie Girl!" Alice told them winking.

"What?" Jasper's mouth fell, as did Emmett's and Edward's.

"What? Aren't you game?" Rose defied.

"Of course we are!" Emmett responded.

"Be ready ladies!" Edward teased.

Alice settled the karaoke and song the song began.

Barbie Girl (Good Charlotte and Simple Plain version)** (bold = Jasper, italic = Emmett, underline = Edward)**

_Hi, Barbie!_

**Hi, Ken!**

_You wanna go for a ride?_

**Sure!**

_Jump in!_

I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

**Imagination, life is your creation**

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

**I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world**

**Life in plastic, it's fantastic**

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

**Imagination, life is your creation**

**I'm a blond single girl in a fantasy world**

**Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly**

_You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour and pink_

_Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky_

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_**Yeaaaaaah!**_

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Ah ah ah yeah**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Ooh wow, ooh wow**

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

**Ah ah ah yeah**

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

**I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world**

**Life in plastic, it's fantastic**

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

**Imagination, life is your creation**

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

I was laughing so hard on the floor that I was literally rolling. Jasper trying to sound like a girl was hilarious. Emmett being his Ken was even better! And Edward just teasing them made this the best karaoke I've ever gone to.

"I guess you liked it." Edward said as I tried to stop laughing.

"Loved it, you're the best." I said, between laughs.

"We did our part, but we also want to see you girls singing something fun." Emmett said in a teasing tone.

Alice concentrated for a second. "Fine, we'll do it."

"What are we going to sing?" Rose and I asked worried.

"We are talking about Emmett, his choice will turn against him." Alice reassured us.

I immediately recognized the song when the instrumental began. Oh, here comes some fun! I thought happily.

MAN! I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN (Shania Twain/Lange) **(bold = Alice, italic = Rose, underline = Bella)**

**Let´s go girls!** (Alice smacked Rose's butt and Rose smacked mine.)

I'm going out tonight - I'm feelin' alright 

Gonna let it all hang out

Wanna make some noise – really raise my voice (I caressed Rose's face then turned and winked at Alice.)

_**Yeah, I wanna scream and shout**_

_No inhibitions - make no conditions_

_Get a little outta line_

_I ain't gonna act politically correct_ (Rose kissed me on the cheek, really close to my mouth and did the same to Alice.)

_**I only wanna have a good time**_

**The best thing about being a woman**

**Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...**

_**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy - forget I'm a lady**_

_**Men's shirts - short skirts**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, really go wild - yeah, doin' it in style**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, get in the action - feel the attraction**_

_**Color my hair - do what I dare**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free - yeah, to feel the way I feel**_

**Man! I feel like a woman!**

**The girls need a break - tonight we're gonna take**

**The chance to get out on the town**

**We don't need romance - we only wanna dance** (Alice's hands traveled through Rose's and my hairs, while we held the microphone close to her mouth.)

_**We're gonna let our hair hang down**_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun and..._

_**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy - forget I'm a lady**_

_**Men's shirts - short skirts**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, really go wild - yeah, doin' it in style**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, get in the action - feel the attraction**_

_**Color my hair - do what I dare**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free - yeah, to feel the way I feel**_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

_**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy - forget I'm a lady**_

_**Men's shirts - short skirts**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, really go wild - yeah, doin' it in style**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, get in the action - feel the attraction**_

_**Color my hair - do what I dare**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free - yeah, to feel the way I feel**_

Man! I feel like a woman!

_I get totally crazy_ (Rose pick Alice up and spun her in the air.)

**Can you feel it?** (Alice licked her lips and pretended to clean her cheek seductively.)

Come, come, come on baby (I held the girls really close and pretended to whisper in their ears.)

_**I feel like a woman**_ (We finished whispering the words in the sexiest way we could.)

The boys stared at us, mouths wide open. Just like I thought they would.

"Man, this was so worth singing that stupid song!" Emmett stated enthusiastically.

"You… And them…" Jasper mumbled without forming a coherent sentence.

Edward just stared, he also seemed to be having a hard time trying to organize his thoughts.

"We didn't actually kiss, Jazzy." Alice told him. "It was on the cheek, no big deal."

"But it was hot just the same!" Emmett seemed to really have had a great time. He even controlled himself and didn't attack Rose. "Rose, you know are the hottest, right? I'm so lucky to have you!" Rose glowed and hugged him.

"If you two are going to act like this, we'll continue to sing without you!" Alice was really angry, but I wasn't sure why. Maybe she wanted Jasper to have the same reaction Emmett did, or maybe she just wanted him not to act like a brainless zombie. At the bright side, at least they didn't drool, but I wasn't so sure about Emmett. "Emmett, you'll sing the next song with me!" Alice stated.

"Will we sing like you girls just did?" Emmett asked teasingly.

"I'll sing with you, my pixie!" Jasper protested.

"Fine, let's sing!" Alice chirped as she achieved her objective.

They began singing "Decode" and I sat by Edward's side. He didn't move, still in shock I guessed. I hugged him and he smiled.

"You really were that surprised?" I asked shyly.

"You really can dance and seduce." He chuckled, but I could see something else burning on his eyes, but decided to ignore it for the moment. I was a coward, I just couldn't face it yet.

"I really didn't like your t-shirt." I changed the subject.

"Jealous?" He teased.

"You bet I am." I replied like Emmett would and we laughed.

He took the shirt off and tore it to tiny pieces. I gasped and looked away, too embarrassed to look at the vampire Greek God by my side.

"Put on a shirt." Alice ordered as she passed the microphone to Emmett and Rose, they were going to sing "Once Upon a Dream".

Edward complied, he changed into a white t-shirt. I glared at him, why use something that he knew would piss me if he had something that I'd have no problem with?

"Why?" I asked through my clenched teeth.

"I wanted to see you a little jealous." He said and gave me a dazzling smile that made me forget my name.

_That's so not fair!_ I thought and sighed.

He chuckled and gave me a small peck on the lips. When our turn came, we began singing "Your Guardian Angel", a song I love and was surprised to notice that so did Edward. He kneeled as if he was giving me a serenade. His velvet voice hugged the lyrics sweetly and I just wanted to hear more so I just accompanied him during the chorus. We went on singing with someone different each time. Emmett and I made the rest roll on the floor when we sang "Teenagers". While singing "Cruel to be Kind" with Jasper made everyone use their cell phones like people used to use the lighters on rock concerts. Alice and Edward singing "Every Breath You Take" was so cute, it made me hold my breath. Rose and Edward sang "When You Wish Upon a Star" beautifully and as Rose was into Disney's songs, she also sang one with Jasper. They sang "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes". It was all so beautiful. The solos were just as good. I never thought Jasper would be into SOAD, but he sang "BYOB" with all his heart. Maybe it was the political directives of the country he loved so much that made him sing the musical protest. Alice sang "Wake me up When September Ends", trying to put her memories of waiting for the time she would finally be able to meet Jasper into it. Emmett sang "I Write Sins Not Tragedies", trying to lighten up the mood and succeeding. Rose kept singing Disney's song, this time to tease Emmett she sang "Kiss the Girl". Emmett's reactions were really funny. When Edward's turn came, I found myself curious and anxious. I wondered if he would sing something for me, or if he's just play something else entirely.

"I'm no Heath Ledger, but I hope you, my Bella and my love, likes this small demonstration of my love." Edward said sweetly looking deep into my eyes.

He sang "I Love You Baby", not even looking at the lyrics. He knew it by heart and it was singing especially to me, his velvet voice, his deep and lovingly eyes, his gestures and his words all for and to me. I didn't know how to react. When he finished I kissed him deeply before stealing the microphone.

"I love you too, my love." I told him as sweetly as I could. "I hope you'll like it just as much as I liked to listen to you."

I began singing the song I never understood very well, but since Edward entered my life it made crystal clear sense to me. "I've got you under my skin" was one of Frank Sinatra's songs that I liked the most and feeling the love I felt for Edward it made me like it so much more.

"Yes, I've got you…under my skin." I finished singing and noticed Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were gone. Through the song I was so focused in Edward, his crooked smile making it hard to find the words, but I wasn't and couldn't look away. I thanked myself for choosing a song I knew by heart for decades, or else I would've messed up. "Was I so bad that everyone went away?" I asked worriedly, I knew my voice wasn't that good compared to the others, but I thought it was good enough for others to enjoy the song.

"They just wanted some privacy and I can't blame them." Edward said as he walked slowly to me. "You singing this song makes people want to hug, cuddle and live the love they share with someone." He pulled me gently to him.

"Did you like it?" I asked embarrassedly, burying my head on his perfect chest.

"Are you really asking me this?" He asked me smiling beautifully and I forgot how to breathe (luckily I didn't need to), how to speak and how to think. Edward Cullen was a danger to my brain faculties. "Bella?"

"Stop doing it, it's cruel!" I said as I shook my head, but smiled to show him everything was fine.

"What did I do?" He asked worried anyway.

"You dazzled me again!" I accused.

"Did you just say that _I_ dazzled _you_?" He asked smirking.

"Yes, I did and you do dazzle me." I replied slowly, I knew he would make fun of me.

"How often?" He asked seeming curious.

"Frequently." I replied in a low whisper waiting for the jokes to begin, but they never came. Instead of jokes, Edward's lips modeled with mine. The kiss escalated fast and passionately. His hand on my hair, mine on his. We walked to the door without breaking the kiss and I closed it with my foot. Edward scooped me up and threw me on the bed and we began kissing again and again and again. I would never get tired of kissing him, in fact the more we kissed the more I wanted more, but both Edward and I knew we weren't ready to take the steps further yet. _Yet…_ I repeated in my head.

We broke the kiss at the same time and looked to each other hands. Edward's were on my chemise straps and mine were lifting his T-shirt. We looked away from each other, immediately retreating our hands to fold them in front of our own chests. When we looked at each and noticed we had done the same thing we started to laugh, sometimes we could act just like the same. I smiled and he returned it with one of his own. He opened his arms and I allowed him to hold me close and tight.

_Not yet, but definitely someday…_ I told myself and allowed my mind to wander, while my heart and body were embraced by Edward. _I would sacrifice anything come what might, for the sake of having you near…_ I sang in my head. Being with Edward wasn't a want anymore, it had become a need before I could notice it. I knew I was being egoistic, but I didn't know if I would be able to leave anymore.

**Well, how did you like the songs I chose? I really love "Man! I feel like a woman" and I laugh hard whenever I listen to that version of "Barbie Girl"! Just imagining Emmett singing it... And Jasper... LOL**

**Changing subjects, I'd like to tell you that I'm planning on changing drastically the way I do EPOV or stop doing it altogether. There has been many complaints and I don't enjoy half as much doing it the way I'm. I'd like to read your thoughts about it...**

**Since the World President of the company I work for is coming to Brasil (that's how my Country's name is written in Portuguese, j/s), I don't think I'll have much time to write until he comes and goes. That means I'll only start updating twice a week after the first week of May (probably).**

**To end this A/N, I'd like to ask you to... Please review! \o/ It makes me very happy when you do!**


End file.
